The Red Hood
by SingerOfTheNight
Summary: What if Little Red Riding Hood wasn't a fairytale? What if the big bad wolf, wasnt so bad after all? What if the wolf fell in love with Little Red?
1. Chapter 1

She grabbed the red hood on her back and flipped it over, so it rested on her tiny head. Her feet gracefully made their way over to the old wooden door, but stopped a few inches from it. She turned on her heels and ran her eyes over the man asleep on the blue striped couch. "Goodbye father." She mumbled before slipping out of the frail cabin.

She knew what she had to do: get the hell out of here. Everything was just spinning out of control in her life right now. Nothing was right. The man that seemed to sleep peacefully on the petite sofa, was not at all so when he was awake.

On good days, he would simply clutch a liquor bottle in one hand and his broken heart in the other, staring at the picture that hung on the wall. On bad days, he would scream and shout and blame the world for his misfortune, making Maka hide in her bedroom until he passed out from intoxication.

It was his fault, no one else's. If he hadn't have cheated on the women in the picture he constantly watched, God knows how many times, she would still be here. She'd be in the kitchen now, making chicken and dumplings and humming a soft tune, like she always did on Saturday nights.

Men were pathetic.

But, she had to admit, even though she extremely disliked her father, she loved him. At least he didn't leave her, like her mother. At least he didn't travel the world, putting his ambitions above his daughters, like her mother did.

Women were selfish.

Sighing, she grabbed her bike, and in one swift motion positioned herself on the seat. She lifted her head and set her eyes on the dirt road before her. This was really happening.

'No turning back now, Maka' Her mind told her as she began peddling. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to leave. Her eyes darted around frantically once she entered the luminous green forest. She didn't know what was out here, she didn't know what to expect.

It felt like she had been riding for hours (which she probably had) before she finally decided that her legs needed a rest. Once she spotted a small suitable cave, she stopped peddling, and propped her bike on the rock wall outside the small opening, and grabbing the bag from the basket.

She carelessly entered it, not even bothering to keep quiet, and slumped on the hard ground. Her body ached, she was tired, she was cold, she didn't care. Her arms lifted the worn-out bag, and searched for the small box of matches.

Once she found the item, she looked around the cave for dead leaves. She slowly carried her body to pick up the dead matter, and once she had enough, set them ablaze.

God she was tired. She pulled out the torn sleeping bag from her satchel and spread it on the ground. Her body found itself in the middle of the bag, and for once she was calm, still greatly depressed about her life, but all the same, calm.

Her eyelids drooped over her emerald orbs, sleep slowly caressing her fragile mind. She was so tired . . So tired . . .so . . . tired.

Her eyes shot open, as fear swarmed her tiny frame.

She wasn't alone in this cave.

She sat up, and her head spun towards the direction that she sensed the soul, only to be greeted by green eyes, and a huff of warm air.

"Look what we have here." The childish male voice snorted, "Fresh meat."

Maka froze, what was this thing? It had a soul but it wasn't human. It was . . .?

"What's going on Black*Star?" A more mature voice said from behind the male.

"I think I found some dinner." The childish voice said coming into view. Now she could tell what it was.

It was a wolf. A wolf with a soul. It's fur was an astonishing sky blue color, that matched his eyes, while a silver streak ran down the middle of his back, continuing on to the end of his tail. His large claws were pitch black and they seemed like they could rip a steel block in half.

The matured voice came into eyesight also. He was the same, a wolf with a soul. His fur was as black as night, with three white stripes that cut along the left side of his body. His eyes were as gold as, well, gold.

His claws were white, but shorter than the ones the wolf named Black*Star had.

"Mhmmm," The black one said, "She looks tender. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul," He called with a sly grin "Meal time."

Four more wolves appeared from the dark part of the cave, making Maka gasp in surprise. Two of the wolves were a caramel brown color, and both had deep blue eyes. They would have looked exactly alike, if it had not been that one was smaller than the other. They were female, it was easy to spot which gender the wolves were.

Another, had beautiful, dark brown fur. Her claws elegantly thudded against the cold stone floor, and they were a surprising indigo color that echoed into her eyes.

It was the fourth wolf that Maka marveled at though. His dazzling snow-white fur swished with his agile steps, as his claws were silent and charming. His eyes, though. They reminded her a lot of hers. They were filled with sorrow and despair, but the emotions were well hidden beneath a wall of crimson red color. He stared at Maka, in confusion, almost like he didn't understand her.

"Well, little girl, aren't you going to beg for your life, like all the others? You know you want to." Black*Star grinned, almost like he was mocking her, as the whole pack started to encircle her.

Maka let her eyes bore into the white wolves, while replying, "No." She simply stated.

The blue beast stopped in his tracks and looked at her in curiosity. "Why? It's no fun if you don't!"

The blonde tore her gaze away from the albino creature and let it rest on Black*Star.

"Something's just aren't worth begging for." She meant every word she had spoken. She was depressed, lonely, and unloved. It didn't matter to her if her life ended right then and there.

The milky wolves eyebrows raised in surprise. She wasn't like the others . . .

The blue beasts' lips curled back into an evil smile before he gradually advanced on her.

Man, she was so sleepy. She softly laid her head back on the sleeping bag and closed her forest green eyes, and she slowly awaited eternal sleep to wash over her.

She heard the thudding of claws against the rocky floor, that was followed by an _Ooof! _and then everything was silent. But no pain found itself in her body.

She partially opened her tired eyes and saw before her the white wolf standing over her in a protective manner and lips parted in a terrifying snarl. She glanced at the rest of the pack and saw their faces fill with shock, as they starred at the blue heap of fur on the ground. Black*Star. What was going on?

Her eyes started to slip closed again as unconsciousness swept over her body. But before she could fall into its dark embrace she heard the white beast growl at his companions.

"Don't touch her."

**A/N : I know guys this chapter was WAY too short :/ But if you guys like this story, then I'll make the chapters longer and update a lot! ****J **

**Hey! See that blue button below? Click it!**

**It will mean the world if you do!**

**REVIEW! J**


	2. Meeting the Family and Strange Dreams

**I love you guys! You made my week! Maybe even my month! I was soo happy when I saw all the people who had reviewed, I almost cried! Thank you guys so much! You are my inspiration, and I will continued writing if it makes you all happy! ^_^**

Maka sat up groggily, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. She gazed about at her surroundings, she was still in this dark cave. Alive. Her eyes tilted downward, toward the ground, as green met crimson.

There he was, staring at her, the same albino beast that had protected her last night.

She gasped in shock, not taking her eyes off his. He let out a small whimper before he plummeted to the ground borrowing his head between his paws and glancing up at her.

"I'm going to get some shut-eye now," He mumbled closing his blood red eyes, "But I don't want you leaving my side, got it?"

She offered a small nod before adding, "Why?"

He let out a small sigh, contemplating something in his head. One eye cracked open, meeting hers again, "Because . . . I don't trust them."

"Why?" She repeated.

He groaned, shutting his eyes again, "Look, if you don't want to be killed, I suggest you stay here until I wake, okay?"

She hesitantly nodded.

"If you see any sign of trouble, any at all, wake me, is that clear, human?"

She scowled, narrowing her eyes before nodding yet again. "Wait, can I ask you something?"

He perked his ear up, signaling he was listening.

"What's your name?"

"Soul." he said quickly, as Maka soon heard silent snores escaping from him.

She would let him sleep now, for it seemed he needed it quiet a bit. As the snoring continued, Maka finally had a chance to officially take in her surroundings.

The walls were a mud brown, damp from water that had most likely been the result of some underground leak. In certain spots, she could catch a shimmer off them, indicating that miners could easily make a living in here, had it not been for the wolves.

The floors were dry, unlike the walls, and coated in a maroon pigment. It was flat and smooth, like marble, but more supple and smooth.

A red torch hung on the wall, and flames danced within it, bringing orange light to the cave. A few average size boulders sat in various places, bringing the whole cave together. It was positively radiant. So beautiful in fact that-

Wait.

What's going on?

Light started emitting from Soul's body, gradually growing until it completely blinded Maka, causing her to put both hands over her eyes.

As the luminescence slowly died down, she had to blink her lashes a few times to make sure she was capturing the image before her correctly.

A young man stood in place of the albino beast, but he was sleeping ever so peacefully. Shocking white hair flew over his well-developed, muscular, silhouette, framing it perfectly. He was shirtless, flaunting his abs and brute shoulders, while a pair of ripped navy blue shorts rose just above his knees.

A beige tint covered every ounce of his smooth skin, and as he opened and closed his mouth to his silent snores, razor-sharp teeth lined the inside of his mouth.

Stirring softly in his slumber, one eye lazily opened and then shut, revealing scarlet, beautiful eyes. Oh, she got it now.

_He_ was the _wolf._

She began to feel faint, her head throbbing suddenly. So, this meant he was a werewolf, but it wasn't a full-moon last night . . .

This didn't make any sense . . . She didn't understand! He cant just be a wolf whenever he wants, right? Right?

Her troubled thoughts were intruded by a pair of footsteps, treading the soft dirt. She looked up, unsure of what she was about to see.

A woman, with long, dazzling, chestnut hair pulled back into a simple ponytail, approached her, her indigo eyes boring into Maka's. Maka knew exactly who she was.

"Lemme guess," Maka spoke, a dab of lunacy etched in her words, "You're a wolf too, huh?"

"Tsubaki." The brunette replied. Maka stared at her, dumbfounded. "My name." She cleared up.

Maka laughed a crazed shriek, "Are you a wolf or not, Tsubaki?"

Worrisome eyes gazed at deranged ones, neither even batting an eyelash. "Yes," she answered calmly, "are you afraid?"

Maka had to think about that one. Was she afraid? Did she want to scramble out of the small chamber, screaming for someone to help her? Did she want to stab the female in front of her, waiting for her to die then make her getaway? Did she even want to leave? No. No, she wasn't afraid, but awfully confused.

"No, I am not."

Tsubaki's face lit up in outrage, "Why? Why aren't you afraid? Did you not know what we wanted to do with you last night? Are you stupid? Or do you really want us to end your life?"

A strong arm grabbed Tsubaki's, as the brunette looked up in surprise. Soul.

"That's enough Tsubaki, this is unlike you. It is none of our business whether or not she wants to be killed, 'cause we will not be the ones doing it, got it?" His eyebrows furrowed at his last words.

Tears welled up in Tsubaki's eyes, as she snatched her arm from Soul's hand, "Humans don't belong to here." She spat before leaving.

Soul shook his snowy locks, "I'm sorry, she's not usually like this." He turned, facing her. "I suppose it's time to meet the others, but stay close to me. Like I said," he held his hand out to her, "I don't trust them."

She took it, trustingly, he wouldn't lead her to her doom, this she knew. If he wanted her dead, she'd be lying in a pool of her own blood by now.

He grinned showing off his wolf-teeth, as he gently drove her down a dirt pathway that led even deeper into the grotto.

The path soon opened up, pouring into a small, circular, room. She saw five stone benches, all that seemed to center around a petite fireplace. She looked on top of the benches, as she saw five people sitting and staring at her. One of them including Tsubaki. She glanced at Soul, who was giving each of them their own personal cold glares.

One of them stood, and slowly began to make his way over to the two. Soul jerked Maka behind him, and let out a terrifying snarl, causing the boy to stop in his tracks.

"Relax Soul-kun, I will not harm the girl," he paused, looking Maka over, "Especially not when she's so symmetrical."

The boy with tree white stripes etched on the left side of his hair, stuck his hand out in a most formal way. He wore what seemed like a business suit with a metallic skull under his collar bone, strange . . . "My designation is Death The Kid, but call me Kid for short, yours?"

She snuck another glance at Soul, and watched as he gave Kid's hand the evil-eye. She cautiously reached her hand out and Kid clutched it gratefully, then carefully bringing it to his lips, planting a kiss on it.

She pulled her hand away, laying it easily at her side.

"Your name, Dear?" Kid asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, sorry," A tint of red, rose to her cheeks in embarrassment, "I-Its M-Maka."

She just remembered that she hadn't told Soul her name either, until now. She was puzzled why he didn't ask for it.

Maka watched as two girls rose from their seats, and made their path to her, one skipping in the process.

"Nyaaa~! Maka! That's a really pretty name!" One of the girls, with short blonde hair, and big dark blue eyes, stared playfully at Maka, before pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Back off Patty." Soul growled, between clenched teeth.

"Patty," The other girl said annoying at the hyper young lady, "Get off the poor girl, sheesh."

The girl, called Patty as she presumed, stepped sheepishly away from Maka, muttering an apology.

"I'm sorry," The girl with long, straight, caramel hair, walked up to Maka, "She's always like this, you'll just have to over look her." She held her hand out, "My names Liz."

Maka took it willingly, giving a polite smile to her. It was then that she noticed that the girls looked very similar, if was obvious they were sisters but they were wearing the same outfits as well.

Tight, sleeveless shirts were adorned on both girls torsos, painted a maroon red. The shirt was a turtleneck as well, starting from the beginning off their necks and stopping right above their belly-buttons, a white tie running down the center of the shirt. The only difference between the two was Patty was wearing dark navy blue shorts, while Liz preferred dark blue jeans instead.

"Soul," a voice came from behind Liz. And what a familiar voice it was, Maka instantly recognized it. Black*Star.

"What?" Soul demanded.

The spiky blue haired boy looked Soul directly in the eyes, remorse showing in them.

"I'm sorry." Though his voice sounded childish, it was definitely sincere, causing Soul's expression to soften.

There was a long silence before Soul spoke, "It's alright man, I know you thought she was just a meal."

Hmm, if she wasn't just a meal, then what was she?

A grin spread on Black*Stars face, as he slapped Soul on the back. "Well, speaking of meals, Tsubaki found a couple of rabbits this morning, and just finished cooking it!" He rubbed his hands together, tongue licking his lips, "Let's eat!"

Everyone began to sit back on the benches, as Soul led her to an empty one. She didn't understand. How could they just except her now, when just last night they tried to _eat _her. Soul handed her a plate of a few strands of rabbit, but she shook her head. He raised a questioning brow, but didn't argue, just chugged her plate with his in one bite.

The whole time everyone ate Tsubaki didn't even look at her, much less talk to her. Why did she hate her so much? Her thoughts were interrupted when everyone got up and started exiting the small room. Soul took her hand again, and led her back to the room she had woken up in.

He pulled her sleeping bag beside his small bed of wool, and patted it. "I'm going back to sleep, you should too."

She nodded, even though she had only been awake about an hour or so, she was exhausted. She climbed into her purple bag and got ready for a great slumber.

*Soul Eater*

He watched her climb into the sleeping bag, and slowly closed her forest eyes. He dreamed about her for so long, and now here she is, laying right beside him, sleeping. He knew a lot about her, and yet she knew almost nothing of him. Why had his dreams chose her? He didn't know, perhaps he was never meant to. . .

He shrugged his thoughts aside, as his eyelids drooped, welcoming sleep.

_The six of them ran to the waters edge, watching the small wooden boat thud against the shore. It seemed to take forever to reach it, for he didn't know what surprises it held._

_They stopped at the rivers edge, and peered into the boat. A girl, blonde hair hanging loosely on her shoulders, was lying inside the dull green boat. Maka, of course. He ran his eyes over her petite body, and stopped at red rose that spread on her chest._

_But it was no flower._

_Blood._

_He felt his knees give in, as gasping and sobbing could be heard all around him._

_She was dead._

**A/N: Just to clear it up a bit more, that is Soul's dream. :/ **

**Well, yes this chapter is longer! I hope you like it! **

**And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . REVIEW! ^_^**


	3. Time and Unfortunate Events

Ugh, another dream. They always made him depressed. He didn't understand them at all.

Were they visions of this girls future? Strange, but a lot of them seemed to involve him in one way or the other. True, he had never met the girl, but he knew so much about her from his dreams. They always told him about major events that happened in her life, such as the first time she learned to ride a bike, the first time she'd read a book, the first time she saw her father with another woman.

He knew so much about her, yet she knew nothing at all about him . . .

Even though he saw the scenes play out, he never did know how she felt about them. For, she had never shown any emotions towards theses certain circumstances. Never did he see a tear being shed, or a sob escape from her lips, or even a whine of complaint. He figured she just buried it within herself, then let it out when she was alone. And it seemed she was alone very often.

Or maybe the dreams just weren't very reliable . . .

If they were, then he could tell that she liked to be alone. She liked not having to worry about what people were to think of her, or what she had to think of other people. She didn't trust anyone but herself, maybe that was the reason for shutting the door to her bedroom and not coming out for hours at a time.

Everyone hurt her. And she was so tired of being hurt, he could see. Her heart had hardened over time, guilt, pain, sorrow, and despair, hidden in a darkened corner of it. Almost forgotten. Emotionless. It seemed like she didn't care anymore, about her family, friends, pets. Herself.

Maybe that's the reason she spent hours outside, punching trees until her knuckles bruised, running up against them until her shoulders bled. She wore white gloves over her hands to conceal the bruising, while the red cape did its job with her shoulders, but he could see now She liked the pain.

It made her feel alive. That she wasn't dead.

God she was depressed, and it hurt him because she kept it hid from everyone. Smiling fake smiles and laughing fake laughs, just so she could reassure everyone that everything was okay. But it wasn't.

He knew it was the worst when she was alone, even though he couldn't see her at those times. He guessed that the dreams did give her at least a bit of privacy. He knew she cried though, even if he couldn't see her. She was beaten, but not broken, she was too stubborn for that.

She didn't like to be touched either, because it was her body. No one else's, she didn't like the thought of it being tainted by fingers of sickening, untrustworthy people. She just wanted to be alone.

He remembered in one dream, where she panicked. She was at school at the time, he recalled, and staring in space, as a boy named Damien gazed at her thoughtfully.

"_What's wrong?"_ He asked, slightly pushing at her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

She turned her attention to Damien as the school bell rang, and she flew out the door, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, and red cape following suit.

Soul wished he could hear her thoughts at that moment, see exactly what was going through her head. But he was a dreamer not a mind reader.

He would admit it, he cared for the girl, seeing as he was pretty much there throughout her whole life. When had the dreams started? He cant remember, it was so long ago . . .

He pushed his eyes toward the sleeping girl beside him, watching her chest go up and down in rhythm to her breathing. She looked peaceful.

He looked out the cave, squinting his eyes so he could see better. It was nighttime, he assumed they'd been sleeping for about fifteen hours or so.

He sighed, sitting up and running his calloused hand through his white locks. Pushing himself from his wool bed, he walked to the entrance of the cave and gently leaned on it, bare skin shimmering in the moonlight.

He shuffled slightly when he saw Maka walking up beside him. She gazed at him, her green eyes boring into his cheek.

"Why are you like this?" She asked suddenly. Soul turned toward her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Her brows furrowed, "Why did you save me? Why do you get so angry when there is a chance someone might hurt me? Why did you offer me food? Why don't you just eat me instead? I just need to understand . . ." Her voice softened at her last remark.

He sighed, "Because . . . I understand you."

She snorted in annoyance before mumbling, "No one understands me."

He sighed yet again, turning his whole body towards her, "You like being alone, you don't care if you die as long as no one else gets hurt in the process, especially if it benefits others, you can be selfish at times, but only so people will leave you alone, your silent, because if you say something people won't understand what you mean. And most importantly, you trust no one but yourself, because you've been hurt many times, and this causes you to not let any one in, ever."

It was true he did understand her, not only because of the frequent dreams, but he had just described himself perfectly.

She blinked in surprise, eyes wide. "How did you know all that?" She whispered silently.

"I told you I understood you."

She relaxed a bit, allowing her shoulders to slump. "Why don't you trust them, the others?"

He shut his eyes, before exhaling deeply. He knew he could trust her, he had seen the dreams where she kept everyone's secret.

"Because," he began again, "_They _don't understand. I mean, their good friends and all, but they just don't get it."

She cocked her head to the side, "What'd you mean?"

A slight pause, "They don't know what it's like to be alone."

She felt her heart twitch from a stab of pain, she didn't want anyone else to be like her. Especially someone she owed her life to.

She laid a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her, meeting her gaze, a mixture of crimson and forest.

"Can I ask you something? It might be a little personal . . ."

"Shoot."

She closed her eyes, "How . . . How did you become a wolf? Were you born that way?"

His lips twitched into a small smile, "No, I wasn't. Actually, none of us can remember who turned us into a wolf, except for Liz and Patty. Kid changed them. All that I remember, was having an argument with my parents, then storming out of the house, and then it all went blank."

"Did you ever go back to your family?"

He grimaced, "Yes, but none of them understood, except for Wes, my brother. He talked them into letting me stay at the house, once they found out what I was, but nothing was the same. My own parents were scared of me, they wouldn't even touch me. I disgusted them. So, I left."

She gave him a sweet smile before replying, "I don't think you disgust me, nor am I scared of you."

He looked back up at her, and watched the sincerity in her eyes.

She spoke, "Do you trust me? Even though we just met?"

Hmm, would she get freaked out if he said yes? Seeing that they officially met yesterday, would she think it strange. Shoot, he didn't care. "Yes . . ." He whispered.

"Why?"

" . . . Because you understand."

She smiled, not knowing what else to do. She didn't know if she trusted him or not. It had been a very long time since she trusted anyone. . .

*Soul Eater*

The next morning, things went the same as the last, eating rabbit and listening to Black*Star rant about how "Godly" he is and such. But Tsubaki still didn't speak to her.

It went on like this for a while, almost every morning, for the next two months. She asked Soul why Tsubaki didn't like her once. He said that it wasn't her, just the fact that she was a human, and that humans hadn't treated her "coolly" in the past.

Speaking of Soul, they had really grown close. It felt great to finally have someone to talk to. He understood and he didn't judge. When she was around him she felt something she hadn't felt in a while. Happiness. Even though she thought that all men were pigs who she couldn't stand to touch, he was . . . Okay.

He was her best friend. Something she also hadn't had in a long time.

They could talk for hours on end, discussing hobbies, interests, and childhoods.

She even told him about her barbarian of a father. He didn't seem surprised or shocked, and he spoke little. It was like he already knew . . . Nah, that was impossible.

She had made friends with everyone in the cave, well everyone except for Tsubaki of course, they were all very nice to her, sharing their meals, and Kid complimented her symmetry daily.

Liz and Patty were some of the best. They always spoke kindly to her, and it was genuine. She really liked them, and they really liked her. Once they had a "Cave Sleepover" in a secluded room in the back of the grotto.

Tsubaki was invited to it too, but because Maka was going also, she quickly declined the offer. Maka confessed to the twin sisters that she was worried she was breaking up their friendship between the small group. But they comforted her, saying that Tsubaki had always been sore against humans, just like Soul had said. She was hesitant to ask at first, but ask she did. Why did Tsubaki hate humans?

Patty, as usual, giggled for no reason as Liz explained.

"When she had first been changed, someone saw her transform, and quickly ran off to tell the world. When everyone knew what she was, no one excepted her. It was like she was a witch. They thought she would harm humans in some way, and they didn't even know her. She was hated because she was different. Typical human behavior.

"But it didn't stop there," she continued, "One night, the hatred had gotten so bad that they ran her out of her small village. Her own home. And she did nothing to them. The fact that she merely existed, caused a rise of emotions. But who would think that humans could stoop so low to run her out of her only sanctuary."

"That's when Black*Star found her, on the ground, beaten and broken. He took her back to this cave. Where every one excepted her _because _she was different. She did well, actually. She started to laugh and smile, especially with Black*Star." She huffed, "She was the only one who could stand him sometimes."

Maka frowned, she hadn't seen Tsubaki laugh _or _smile since she got here.

Soul told her not to worry about it, that it wouldn't change anything.

"But, doest it make you sad? I mean that _Im _the one that's making her uncomfortable?"

Soul groaned, "No, what makes me sad, is that your stressing out about something that you cant control. And when your stressed, I'm stressed." He paused as a grimace formed on his face, "Geez Maka, your making me sound so _uncool._"

Maybe this was out of her control. Soul was always right, wasn't he? She gave in, yep.

She could honestly say that he was her favorite person on the planet, right now.

She scooted in her purple sleeping bag, nuzzling her head into her arms. She got herself in position for a long peaceful sleep. She drifted for a while, eyes closing then reopening, and just as her green orbs were about to close for a final time, she snapped back to consciousness.

She sat up quickly, causing her head to swoon. She peered around the cave, searching for any signs of life.

She sensed an unfamiliar soul approaching.

She nudged Soul awake. He grunted then slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Someone else is here." She whispered.

He jumped up from his wool bed, and quickly transformed. He stalked to the entrance of the grotto, his white fur swishing from every step.

Soul raised his nose in the air, sniffing, then lowered it back down. He walked along the entrance of the before exiting the cave. She couldn't see him anymore. She was alone.

She sat, frozen in place, starring at the entry. She knew she sensed a soul, she was dead set on that thought.

Sensing souls? When did that start happening, you ask? Actually, it had never really "started" it was always there, since birth. Maka never told any one about it, not even her parents. She was afraid people would think she was crazy or something. So, she kept it hidden, like she did a lot of things, only using it for tracking purposes and such.

It had been about ten minutes before Soul crawled back into the cave, then lazily slumped back onto his bed.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, eyes wide.

He snorted, "Your losing it, Tiny Tits, the only thing I found was a dead mouse." He licked his lips at the last sentence.

Wait, Tiny Tits? What the hell?

"MAKA-"

"Hey, where'd that book come fro-?"

"CHOP!"

"What the hell?" He screamed, clutching his bleeding head in pain. "What was that for?"

She huffed, "Why did you call me 'Tiny Tits'?" Her eyes narrowed.

He grinned, running his eyes over her body, "Isn't it obvious?"

She growled, raising the come-out-of-nowhere-book once again, "MAKA-"

"Oh shit-"

"CHOP!"

*Soul Eater*

Another week passed quickly, but nothing had changed really. Tsubaki still wouldn't talk to her, or even glance her way at that. Kid still was in love with her symmetry, while Black*Star ranted and raved about how he'll surpass God and such.

Liz and Patty held another sleepover, and Liz actually confessed about her feelings for Kid, much to Maka's surprise. And Soul . . . well he was still Soul. It had only been a week after all. The only thing that had changed with him, was Maka's new nick name "Tiny Tits", much to her disproval.

At the end of the week, however, things took a devastating turn.

Maka shifted in the sleeping bag, tossing and turning, rest could not come to her tonight.

"Be quiet, Tiny Tits." Soul mumbled, sleepily.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I cant sleep."

He simply gave a grunt for a reply, she huffed and slid out of her bag, standing up and walking toward the entrance of the grotto.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked, crack one blood-red eye open.

"Just for a walk."

"Mmm, okay, but don't take to lo . . . n . . .g . . ." She smiled when he started to snore lightly.

She exited the cave silently, being careful not to wake him. She walked to a tree in front of the tiny grotto, and felt the texture of it's bark. It was rough and imperfect.

_It's imperfectly, perfect_, she thought to herself.

She sat underneath it, feeling the wind against her pale skin, and sighed in content. She watched the leaves of the tree sway to the rhythm of the breeze, before closing her emerald eyes, smiling. For once everything was okay. She was happy.

Her eyes snapped open, and they widened in surprise. She sensed a soul. Wait, no, _two _souls.

She recognized one of them, it was a calm soul, but seemed to escalate in fright as the seconds ticked by. Maka began to panic when she realized who it was.

Tsubaki.

She jumped up from her sitting position, trying to focus on the second soul, it too, seemed familiar. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think. Where had she sensed this soul before? Think, think, think . . .

She got it.

The soul from last week, the one that she sent Soul after. The one that he thought wasn't there.

She tensed up then darted into a sprint, heading for both souls. Tsubaki's seemed to become more and more frantic, not calming down one bit. Something was very wrong.

She dodged trees and rocks and roots, desperately searching for the source of the two souls. Her eyes darted in each direction as the perception kept getting stronger and stronger, this was it, she had finally arrived at her destination.

What she saw made her heart stop.

Tsubaki was struggling, kicking around mercilessly and clawing in every direction, but she was still in her human form. Maka turned her attention toward the being Tsubaki was fighting with.

He had long gray hair that reached his waist, and piercing silver eyes. She couldn't tell his age, nor did she care. He had scares all over his pale face, clearly from fighting experience. He adorned a black leather suit, short spikes sticking out from his shoulders, and his breastplate enhanced his muscular build.

He had Tsubaki by the arms, pinned in a helpless manner. It disgusted Maka. She went after him at full force, aiming for his head. She pulled her fist back, and just before planting it on his pathetic face, she was grabbed by the waist and thrown to the ground, causing her head to spin in pain.

She looked up at her attacker, but it was too dark to see his features, but she knew he was a man. She was yanked by the arm and forced to stand.

"Scream and I'll kill you." He hissed.

She threw her fist back once more and forced it into his cheek, making him stumble forward. She turned back toward Tsubaki and was about to repeat the process with the gray-haired man, until an unbearable stab of pain entered her side, and she let out a agonizing scream, before falling to the ground.

"Maka!" Tsubaki gasped, as she was being dragged out of the forest.

Maka was dragged upward, once again. Only to be led in the same direction as the female wolf.

*Soul Eater*

Soul sat up in bed, panting. The same dream he had two months prior, had just revisited him again. It got to him this time, though. He knew Maka a lot better now, and the thought of her dieing made him want to break down.

He laid back down, sweat dropping off his forehead, and tried to go back to sleep.

His eyelids drooped, as he slowly faded into slumber.

"_AHHHH!"_ He jerked forward at the sound of the scream, as his heart began to race dangerously fast.

He recognized the voice.

Maka.

**A/N: Ooo! Cliffhanger! What's going to happen? Why did they kidnap them? What's Soul goin to do about it? Keep reading to find out!**

**Thks for all your wonderful reviews! I love you guys so much, I get so happy when I see another review, that I just laugh out loud! Haha!**

**No, im not high, lol.**

**Well as always review and ill keep updating!**

**I will repeat (clears throat) . . . **

**REVIEW! ****J**


	4. Cages and More Blood

Clothes ripped and flew in different directions, as Soul transformed.

"_Where are you Maka?" _His mind shouted. His eyes darted this way and that, as he looked for any sign of her. Still running, he lifted his snout towards the sky, taking in various scents, until he found the one he didn't want to.

Blood.

He ran in the direction of the smell, maneuvering over small boulders and tree roots.

"_Hang on Maka." _His thoughts were becoming louder, _"Please, tell me you weren't dumb enough to get hurt."_

His paws skidded across the moss covered ground, stopping him as he reached his destination. The moist green on the floor, he saw, was stained by red silk. No, it was blood.

Maka's blood.

No, she was okay, she had to be. She better be. But . . .

What if she wasn't?

His dog-like body tensed, but held its agile frame. He lifted his head, and let out a howl, so sad and terrifying that even the strongest man alive would have ran away.

***Soul Eater***

She winced at the pain that dug into her wrists. The chains had rubbed the skin raw, as redness spread over it. She tilted her head to the side, and saw Tsubaki, walking with her head down and a glare imprinted on her beautiful face, and her arms held silver, rusted, chains of their own.

Her eyes reset themselves on the road in front of her, head held high, she was not about to show any weakness to these cowards. They were not worth it.

The sharp pain in her side had dulled a bit, but was still excruciating painful to even think about it. Blood still slowly seeped from the wound, oozing down her garments and onto her feet.

The carriage that the girls were chained to sped up, causing Maka to jerk forward, cursing underneath her breath.

"Hey, you!" She screamed at one of the soldiers.

No reply.

"Im talking to you!"

Nothing.

"Answer me!" She spat.

The soldier turned, a snarl on his face. "What?"

She grinned evilly at her success, "Where are you taking us?"

"Golem!" Another voice yelled, causing the soldier she was talking to (More like screaming at) to turn in its direction.

"What is it Aaron?"

The other man spoke, "You are not supposed to communicate in any way to the prisoners, our Lady orders it!"

Lady?

The man named Golem, huffed and swayed back into his former position, making Aaron run back to his old post.

Maka snorted, looking back at Tsubaki. She still had the same expression on her face, only she held her head up, causing Maka to smile.

The soldiers and carriage stopped. Makas' emerald eyes ran across the image before her, taking in her surroundings.

There was a small castle, grey and a traditional gate appeared at the front of it, iron bars as the door. A smooth, rock path led up to the gate, pink flowered shrubs lining the sides of it. Green grass surrounded the castle, making it almost fairy-tale like. It was beautiful.

The soldier named Aaron ran to the gate and shouted some things, before the iron bars came down slowly, revealing the entrance.

Everything began to move yet again, in a straight line for the inside of the petite castle. Once in side Maka observed what lay within.

Small villages houses were scattered everywhere, but there was no grass, just dirt. Everything was dirty, completely the opposite from the outside.

The peasants were in two straight lines on either side of the entrance, with disgusted expressions as they looked at the two, only girls.

What they did next surprised Maka.

Rocks, apples, tomatoes, oranges, turnips, spoons, forks, bowls, nuts, books, and just about anything the peasants, could get there hands on, were chunked, not thrown, at the girls.

Cries ranging from, "Get out of here!" "Demons!" "Killers!", to "I'll kill you!" "Die where you stand!" rang from the large crowd.

Makas eyes widened, before she glanced at her companion. Tsubaki's gaze went back to the ground, expression emotionless.

One women stepped from the restless crowd, wrinkles tracing ever inch of her tanned, worn out skin, came together as she started to call out to the two girls,

"Beasts! Savages! Ye wolves killed my daughter!" tears started to roll off the old women's face.

Maka stared at her, they were kidnapped because these foolish people thought they wolves? Maka wasn't . . . Tsubaki was though, and Maka wouldn't leave her alone, not now especially.

She tore her gaze away from the woman, and set them on object ahead of her.

A cage with iron bars all around it, stood in the dead center of the town. Tall, but not wide, with the bars buried in the black dirt on the ground, rusted and looking like they could break at any moment. Aaron slipped an old key into the worn keyhole, and opened the door with a loud creek and unchained the two girls.

Wait.

He didn't actually plan to keep them in a cage? Did he?

_Please, oh God, please, tell me he wont. Please, don't let him . . . Please . . . _Maka begged inside her frantic mind . . . _Soul, help me. Help both of us. . ._

He shoved them both inside of the rusty thing, quickly closing the door afterwards. Maka ran to the bars, each hand clasping one as she shouted at him.

"What's the meaning of this? Are you all too scared of mere girls? So you decide to lock them in cages? Pathetic! All of you!" She sank to her knees, dizziness almost consuming her.

Tsubaki ran to her, "Maka, don't you dare faint on me! You cant leave me alone! Please, don leave . . ."

Maka looked at her, putting on a reassuring smile, "The blood . . . will stop shortly, I promise."

The brunette sat down, slipping down the bars, "Now you see, this is what all humans are like, they call us savages when they are ones themselves. Our pack has never even killed a human."

The pig-tailed girl, turned sharply to look at her, "Me?"

Tsubaki chuckled darkly, no smile entering her features, "Black*Star wouldn't have killed you, just scare you half to death, and make you run away. On the other hand, maybe he would have, seeing that you just laid there. I guess Soul actually did think he was going to eat you."

"Oh. Hey, can I ask you something?"

Tsubaki raised an acknowledging eyebrow.

"Why are you talking to me?"

She frowned, indigo eyes scrunching, "I don't know, I guess cause you're the only one here."

Maka laid her head back, "Don't stop, I like it when you speak, the silence has been killing me."

And for the first time, since Maka had met her, Tsubaki smiled.

***Soul Eater***

He heard the thudding of paws on the ground, getting closer and closer to his position. It stopped abruptly behind him, though he didn't even turn around.

"Soul! Are you okay? What happened?" Black*Star's voice rang through the albino's ears, but he didn't respond.

The blue wolf gazed around, looking at his other companions. They were all here, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsuba-.

No, she was no where to be seen.

"Hey, Liz didn't you and Tsubaki have a sleepover?" Black*Star questioned.

"Yeah, but she went back to your room."

Tsubaki had never showed up, he had insomnia, he would know.

"Soul! Where's Maka, and Tsubaki?" He raised his blue snout, sniffing for any signs of his dearest friend, "She was here."

He ran to Soul, and tackled him, white and blue fur mixed as they tumbled, "Soul! Tell me what happened! NOW!"

A red paralyzing glare, was pointed at Black*Star, but the blue beast held his gaze while Soul spoke, "If I knew, I wouldn't be here right now! All I know is that Maka's hurt," His eyes pointed to the red stain, "and that she, nor Tsubaki, is here!"

He rolled out from under his blue friend and changed back into his human form.

"We have to do something."

***Soul Eater***

Maka looked at her red stained hand, it wasn't supposed to keep bleeding, it was supposed to have stopped by now.

Tsubaki grimaced, "Your bleeding all over me."

Just when Maka thought Tsubaki had started to like her, she says something like that. Great.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Gosh she had a lot of blood, it just kept coming!

It was morning again. And with it came the peasants, holding various foods and objects, to throw at them.

As soon as the peasants began to make it rain oranges and spoons, one unidentifiable object was thrown at Maka's side, causing her to cry out in pain. Her head spinning she managed to stay conscious, while the people yelled.

"Hey this ones has a nice body!" A man stepped from the crowd, pointing at Tsubaki, "Maybe we should treat her like her companions did my daughter!"

Tsubaki crawled to the center of the cage, as the mans hand slipped through the bars trying to grab her. Maka swatted the man's hand, and he retreated it quickly, glaring at her.

Another pulled Maka's pigtails, causing them to slip out of their place, as her hair fell to her shoulders.

"Hahaha!" The other man laughed, "Not so bad when your locked up in a cage, huh?"

She spat at the man, saliva covering his face. He growled and threw a metal cup at her head, causing blood to roll down Maka's face.

This was going to be a long day.

The sun finally set, as the villagers went back into their homes. Maka was slowly losing consciousness, her head drooping up and down. It was amazing she was awake this long.

"Maka!" The brunette shook her, "Don't faint on me! Please just . . . just tell me what to do!"

"Tsubaki," she managed to get out, "Tear . . a piece . . . of my clothing . . . and wrap it around my waist."

She did as she was told, gently ripping the cloth from Maka's red hood, and wrapping it around her petite frame.

"See?" Maka said, "That's better." Then everything went dark.

**A/N: First of all id like to thank to following people :**

**Draco Oblivion**

**The Samzers**

**mai-chaan7**

**HelloHiIWeird**

**Mynameiseliza**

**Soma**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D **

**StandingOnTheRooftops**

**Lilith Shiro snowbunnie13**

**MarkOfTheRaven**

**Kumquats4Eve**

**NightmareHeartx**

**Xbrainlessxxwriterx**

**Sulfur angel**

**Lalalala**

**Whitt**

**Aej1085**

**JayNoYume**

**Seddie Star**

**Waterdog**

**Anonymous**

**PartySpaz09**

**Jaque Weasley**

**Miyaow**

**Bedknobs and Llamas**

**2lazy2loginxna**

**AkatsukiAgent9**

**.Poisoned Scarlet**

**FreeHugz767**

**For reviewing! Without all you guys, I wouldn't even be writing right now! Reviews ARE why I write XD**

**A special thx to ****Lilith Shiro ****who was my first reviewer and has reviewed for all my chapters! Thank you! XD**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! XD**


	5. New Friendships and Tragic Escape Plans

She was awoken by a quick nudge to her left shoulder, eyes slowly cracking open to reveal a worried Tsubaki. Ignoring the pain in her side, she concentrating on the words the person beside her was saying.

"Maka? Wake Up! Something's happening!" The brunette whispered loudly, her eyes dead set on something in the distance.

Makas' gaze followed her companions, to a small shack about a hundred yards away. A guard toppled out of it, swaying from side to side and singing words that she couldn't understand because of the slurring. He was drunk.

The ale bottle he was holding, spewed its contents all over the dirt ground, as he slowly made his way over to the rusted cage. She recognized the man, his name was Golem.

When he finally reached their position, he grabbed the bars for support, and grinned, showing off his mossy teeth.

"Ya know," he slurred, pointing a chubby finger at Maka, "I don lick you one bit! Your too . . . too," he grabbed his unshaved chin in thought, trying to find the right word, "Ah, I don't know, but your sometin', all right, sometin' I don lick!" Maka wished he could speak properly.

"If I was the boss, I'd have you killed, bu- we ain't supposed to lay a finger on ya!" Golem spat out some kind of brownish liquid.

Maka spoke, "Why can't you hurt us? Everyone else is."

He hiccupped, "Oh, they aint hurtin' ya!" A wicked grin spread across his face, "You don't know what real pain is." He paused, "But your friends will."

A cold chill ran through her spine, as her eyes flickered to Tsubaki. "What do you mean by that?" She whispered.

A menacing, evil laugh escaped his chapped lips, "We know 'bout your doggie friends, and we are purdy sure we know where they are, too!"

Maka held in a gasp, but continued to speak, "I don't know what your talking about."

He ignored what she said, and continued to rant, "We ain't puttin' 'em in no cages though! We'll kill 'em! Skin 'em! And eat 'em for supper!" He bellowed another laugh.

"And you two," continued , "The boss has plans for ye."

He started humming another tune, before stumbling away to his house (Maka guessed) .

Her back hit the bars of the cage, sliding down them to the floor. Tsubaki crawled toward Maka, as she began to speak.

"What are we going to do?" Tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"We have to warn them." She turned her head toward the brunette.

"How? We are trapped in a cage! We don't even know where the key is! Oh, Maka, I'm so worried! What if they actually do get hurt?"

"Tsubaki."

"What if they are skinned, or eaten? Maybe both!"

"Tsubaki!"

Tears ran down her face, "I can't lose Black*Star! He's all I've got!"

Maka grabbed her shoulders, "Tsubaki!" Their eyes met, "It's going to be all right! I promise, that nothing will happen to them! And, you have me! Tsubaki, do you hear me? You. Have. Me."

***Soul Eater***

Sleep.

Sleep.

Sleep.

Sleep.

That word was all he could think about. But he couldn't sleep, not at a time like this. Maka's missing and he has no idea where she is.

He spreads the map on the tree stump, smoothing it with his fingers, as his eyes run all over it. So many places she could have gone. So many places she could have been _taken._

The image kept flashing through his mind of her blood. Her pure blood. Her blood that probably should have never been shed. He should have protected her better, cared for her better, _treasured _her better.

And now she was gone.

Who knows when he would get to see her again? It was all his fault . . .

No. He couldn't sit here and drown in self pity, when Maka needed him. She saved him from himself, and now it was his turn to save her.

Sleep would have to wait.

***Soul Eater***

She lifted her head out of her arms, and squinted due to the morning sun. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before getting up and picking various food items the peasants had thrown, for her breakfast.

Her friend woke soon after that, and repeated the process. If this town was going to punish them by starvation, they shouldn't have thrown food at them.

Ignoring the pain that still throbbed in Makas' side, they ate in silence, neither even bothering to throw the other a glance. They just stared at the floor, chewing rhythmically, thinking of ways to escape this horrid place.

Both were too caught up in their own thoughts to notice a bucket of water had been placed inside the cage. The guard who put it there cleared his throat to get his attention.

The girls turned their heads toward his direction as he started to form words in his thick accent, "Clean yourselves up," He threw a couple of rags in the cage, "Make yourselves presentable to the boss, he wouldn't like your stench."

"Wait," Maka began, "Is your 'boss' coming to see us or are we going to see him?"

The guard, obviously a bit slow, pondered over her question before snapping his fingers and replying, "Your going to see him of course! Now, scrub yourselves real well so you don't smell so bad!" He ordered.

What, did he expect for them to smell like roses? They hadn't taken a bath in days! Maka shook her head as the guard went back to his station.

Tsubaki went over to the bucket, and splashed some of the water on her face, making sure to wash all the dirt and grime off. Her eyes wondered to Maka, whose eyes were glazed over in thought.

"Maka? Are you alright? Are you feeling faint again?" She questioned.

Maka tilted her head up, a smile blossoming on her pretty face, "I got it!" She nearly shouted, causing Tsubaki to lean back a bit.

"Um, Got what exactly?"

Maka's eyes glistened with hope as she stared at her friend, "How we can warn the pack! We can save them!"

The brunette formed a smile of her own, 'How?"

"Look, since we're going to see the 'boss', and not him us, guess what the guards are going to have to do?"

The wolf thought for a second, "I don't know, tell me!"

The blonde laughed, "They are going to have to let us out of the cage!"

Tsubaki gasped, "They will! And then we can- wait, that won't work out."

Makas' smile disappeared, "Huh? Why not?"

"Well, there are probably going to be a lot of guards surrounding us, considering that they think we're wolves and all . . ."

Makas face twisted into a slight grimace, "That's why I'll distract them while you'll run . . ."

Tsubaki whipped her head up, "What? That's crazy! I am a wolf, I should be the one whose distracting, while you run-"

"It also means that your faster than me." She cut her off, "If you distract while I run, then they will surely catch up to me, and our whole plan will be ruined. We can't take that risk and you know it."

"But-"

"We will do what's best for the pack, not me. Okay, Tsubaki?"

A minute of silence went by, and the guards started to approach the rusty cage. Tsubaki, finally giving in, gave a small nod of her head, causing Maka to form a weak smile.

"When will I know to run?" Tsubaki asked quietly as the guards approached them.

"You'll know, trust me."

The guard named Aaron, walked up to the gate of the cage.

"Do something for me will you?" Maka whispered to her friend.

"What?"

Tears started to build in Makas' eyes, "Tell Soul that he was the best friend I ever had, and to not forget me."

Tsubaki grabbed one of the blondes shoulders, "You'll tell him yourself, when you get back."

Maka nodded before adding, "And something else."

"Yes?"

"Don't come back for me."

The gate slowly opened, as Maka took out at full speed, landing straight into Aaron, causing him to tumble to the ground, as Maka stood up on top of him.

She kicked another guards shin, and started yelling out insults at all of them. They all turned toward her ,slowly advancing, and had disgusting looks on their faces from her violent words.

Once they guards had their full attention at Maka, Tsubaki ran. In one swift motion she was in her wolf form, paws thudding against the ground, and heart burning like fire.

"Eh?" One of the younger guards shouted, "She's escaping! After her!"

Maka ran toward the young soldier, knocking him down with one brisk kick. Another guard grabbed her waist pulling her toward the ground.

"RUN TSUBAKI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "RUN! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

The guard kicked at Makas side, trying to get her to be quiet, but it did the opposite. She screamed a blood curdling scream, causing all the guards who were chasing the lone wolf to stop and look to see what happened.

Tears streamed furiously down Tsubaki's face, and loud sobs escaped her lips, before she whispered in the wind,

"Good-bye my friend."

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short and about the wait! Christmas is so hectic!**

**I'm going to start doing this (lol)**

_**Replies to your reviews.**_

**Whitt: So sorry about the wait! You review is appreciated! Again, sry for the wait!**

**Wanwan-san: Haha, Thank You!**

**SweetStarstruck: Yes there will be more! A lemon? Hmm, I'll have to think about that one . . . Probably not though, A spicy Make-out scene, maybe?**

**Xbrainlessxwriterx: Seriously? Did not know that! Never really watched Pokemon . . . **

**dliriousOne: Aww! Thank you for your compliment! Means a lot to me! Will she turn into a wolf? Maybe . . . Maybe not, I might have something else planned for her (grins evilly)**

**BornBlindtoBeauty: Haha, Thank you very much!**

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D: LOL! Yes I want them to be stupid haha!**

**Aej1085: I love the cliffhangers! XD**

**Mai-chaan7:I agree I hate them too! Thanks for your review! : )**

**Draco Oblivion: Thank you very much! : )**

**Miyaow: They really do, you have no idea how much! Alas, more sad parts ahead, prepare yourself!**

**x-kTa-.x: 'Shiver' eh? Hmm sounds interesting! I might check it out! ^_^**

**StandingOnTheRooftops: Thank you! Keep R&R!**

**BedknobsAndLlamas: Cool name haha! Yes people ARE doo doo! XD**

**HiHelloIWeird: OH, But you luv the suspense! Lol! I won't stop as long as people like it! XD Oh, and thx for adding me to your community!**

**Lilith Shiro: I will follow till the end! Girly, I loved the last chapter Of Broken Resonance! You did an excellent job!**

**MarkOfTheRaven: Omg! I love you! This meant a lot to me! Tank you so much!**

**That's it!**

**Noob moment of the day: After years of reading fanficiton I just now found out what AU meant . . . . . Noob! O.o**

**Reviewing helps . . . A lot . . . **


	6. Softly Float Away

Her paws were bloody and weak, as the once graceful wolf became clumsy. Dried mud was tangled in her fur and her muscles throbbed from running. Her indigo eyes darted around her, searching for any sign of movement, and she becomes paranoid.

Hours of running isn't good for this particular beast.

She's tired and hungry, pained and depressed. She keeps going though and doesn't stop, for her friends life is on the line.

_Don't come back for me . . . _Makas voice echoed inside Tsubakis' head, putting her own emphasis on each word, the phrase getting louder every time it was heard. Every single time . . .

What was that blonde haired idiot thinking? Of course they would come back for her! But that scream . . . What did that mean? Would she still be alive when they got to her?

Sorrow dripped from her eyes at the thought, face scrunching together in grief. No, she couldn't think that way. Maka wouldn't give up. She wouldn't. _She wouldn't._

Tsubaki winced as yet another tree branch sliced into her side, sending her tumbling forward. She tried to get up, but she had reached her limit. Her vision started to blur as unconsciousness swept over her, but not before an image of blue was seen.

***Soul Eater***

Maka was yanked off the ground the second that she could see Tsubaki no more. The guard took her by the shoulders and glared intensely at her, but she glared right back.

His eyes scanned her body, trailing down to her waist. The spot where the cloth from her hood had clotted the blood, now had red liquid beginning to ooze out of it yet again.

The man grinned wickedly, as he moved his two fingers to dip into Makas' side, causing her to hiss in pain. He held up his bloody fingers and pressed them to Makas' lips. Smashing his ugly fat fingers all over her mouth, the guard laughed cruelly, taking pleasure in her embarrassing pain.

"Gotta look pretty for the boss!" He said, rubbing her own blood over her lips.

She shook her head furiously, struggling to get out of his grasp, before he reached down and took her arms. He hauled her though the crowd still intent on reaching his destination. The crowd roared in laughter as the guard tolled her threw them. Maka held back an angry curse as one villager threw a moist turnip, and it landed with a loud _Splat_ on the side of her face. She didn't even want to know what the moistness was about.

After what it seemed like ten minutes of torturous walking (more like dragging), the guard finally stopped in front of a large cabin. Even with its termite-eaten door and barely-there shingles, it was still the best looking building in town.

The soldier threw her inside and shut the door quickly afterwards, almost like he was scared of something. She shook her head, dismissing the fact that something terrible was inside the log building.

She wobbled on her legs and took in her new found surroundings. The red stained walls were decorated with daggers everywhere. Long, short, thick, thin, you name it and it was on there. They were beautifully decorated with different colors on the handles, while the blade itself was glittering with silver beauty. The person who owned them seemed to have a fetish for the dangerous things. The wooden floor seemed old and moist, like it had just been submerged into a river and looked like it would break at any given moment.

Strangely, everything seemed like it belonged there. The only thing that seemed out of place was the two men standing in the middle of the room, talking to one another. She struggled with her hearing, trying to ignore her side yet again, and concentrated with what they were saying.

One of the men whispered loudly, "Non mi importa! Non ho cacciato per un po 'e mi sto sete! Salva propri piaceri per più tardi . . ." Great, she couldn't even understand them. She groaned loudly at the frustration she was dealing with.

The two men turned sharply towards her, just now acknowledging her presence, and they seemed to look at her with intense interest almost like she was the most fascinating thing they had ever seen. One stalked towards her and light illuminated the shadowy figure approaching.

She gasped in surprise.

Long, silver hair flowed behind him, making it seem like it danced around him. His pale grey eyes seemed to stare right into her core, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Another shiver found its way to her back when she noticed an oak bow slung on his back, along with the silver quiver. He was beautiful. But that wasn't the thing that got to her.

She recognized him.

He was the who helped kidnap her and Tsubaki.

His quiet footsteps stopped in front of her, and he tilted his head as he gazed at her red-painted mouth. She froze with fear as his pale hand crept toward her blood-stained lips.

"Non toccarla! Lei è mia! Lasciare, e mi aspetti fuori!" The other man shouted from behind the silver haired one.

Silver-Hair growled and placed his hand back at his side, the bow on his back jingling from the movement. He looked at her once last time before reluctantly leaving the cabin. But she saw a glint in his eye, that made her quite uncomfortable. It . . . It was . . .

Insane hunger.

The man remaining in the building, seemed to waltz over to her, smiling softly. When he came closer his small eyes widened at her bloody side, while his tongue ran over his unusually perfect lips.

His hand slipped down to her waist and he slowly, like she was fragile, dipped his long fingers into her side, making Maka hiss in pain but she was too shocked to move.

"Guarire." He spoke.

She gasped as a prickling sensation overtook her right side. Her eyes slid down to her wound, only to find to her surprise, it was no more. The spot where a hideous gash used to reside was replaced by smooth, flawless skin. It had disappeared.

He brought his blood drenched hand up to his lips, as his tongue tasted the red liquid from his finger tips. She grimaced in disgust.

He looked up from under his plaid cap and into her eyes. She put her right hand over his white tank-top and pushed him from her as hard as she could.

He didn't budge.

"Little girl," He laughed, surprising her that he could speak in her own tongue, "I am much stronger than you assume. A mere attempt at resistance like that is futile. My kind would have to get pushed by three-thousand men, before we would move even an inch from our position."

She gasped for air, as she tried to speak, "K-Kind? W-What are you?"

The tattoos on his arms seemed to laugh with him as his shoulders shook in mocking laughter.

"Noah." She looked at him puzzled. "My name, sugar, is Noah."

She growled as suppressed confidence engulfed her body, "I didn't ask for your name! What. Are. _You_?"

He chuckled again, head bobbing, "I'll let you figure that out. But in the meantime, let's talk about you."

She tensed at the sudden conversation change. She wasn't about to reveal anything about her.

"Now," Noah began, "what is _your_ name?"

Silence.

His booming laugh filled the cabin and it echoed off the walls, "Very well then, have it your way. I'll simply make up a name for you. How about I call you . . ." He paused in thought, "Red. No, _Little_ Red. I think it suits you fine, considering your crimson garment. Do you like it?"

Again, silence.

He sighed, "That's starting to get annoying, you know that?"

No answer.

He grabbed her face in his hands. "Don't make me do this, Little Red, I will not hesitate if you continue to stay in silence."

She stood her ground.

He sighed again. "Very well. I warned you."

He put his hands over her lips, her blood staining his palm and shouted, "Parlare!"

A sudden wave of urgency filled her throat as random words spilled from her mouth, and she started blurting out random thoughts. It didn't feel good, to say the least, having every thought she was thinking being spoken without her permission.

"I can end this if you promise to cooperate. " He said slyly, licking the blood from his palm.

She couldn't contain her thoughts, "Okay! Please just make it stop! I beg you!"

He chuckled at her pleading and whispered unintelligible words under his breath, before looking back at her.

The urgent talking stopped, and she coughed a bit. Her thoughts were back in her mind, and she sighed with relief. With eyes flaming with furious fire, she shot a glare at him.

Using her voice voluntarily she exclaimed, "What do you want?"

"Ah, so you will comply now?"

She spoke through clenched teeth, "Maybe."

He laughed, "I guess we shall see what 'maybe' means."

"Get on with it, monster."

He feigned shock, "Monster? You do not know what I am. I could be the most beautiful creature in the land, and you call me sour names." He sighed, "Humans."

"Or," she cleverly added, "you could be the most hideous thing on the planet. So ugly that even an ogre would run away."

"Ah, but you and I both know that I am no hideous beast."

"Really? And how do you know I am human and not a wolf?"

He laughed, "Because you do not taste like them. Your blood is clean."

She snorted, "Tell me this one thing, then."

"Continue."

"What sort of 'gorgeous angel' do you consider yourself, if you drink the blood of the living? Answer me that."

"Because," He grimaced, "Drinking the blood of the dead, is distasteful and obviously disgusting."

"Why do you drink blood at all, then?" She frowned.

He looked her in the eye, "To survive."

The pieces of this horrifying puzzle started to be put together, "Why do you need b-blood to survive?"

He leaned down to look her in the eye, a small smile playing on his perfect lips, "I think you already know the answer to that question."

If Maka could have gotten any paler she would have. Fear coursed through her veins as realization struck her head on. Could he really be one of _those_? One of those _things_ she thought didn't even exist? Sure, werewolves were one thing, but this?

Could he really be a _vampire_?

Her thoughts started to race in her head and her knees got weak, as realization attacked her yet again. She was seemingly normal up until a few months ago. Talking wolves? Deranged villagers? Cages for humans? And now vampires? Yeah, she was the most normal girl on the planet.

Where had this hidden world been all her life? How come she had never heard of it before, until now? Life just doesn't make sense . . .

She tilted her head up to look at him. Her voice was hoarse and quiet, that she could hardly hear herself.

"What do you want with me . . .?"

His smile grew larger and he crept toward her, making Maka back up. "You see, Little Red, I have this thing called a 'collection'. It is a system of spectacular items and _other _things, that I have found over the span of my long life."

Her back hit the wall with much momentum, causing one of the many daggers hanging on the wall to fall and stick in the moist flooring. "Why are you telling me this?" She hesitantly questioned.

"Because, Little Red, I want you to become a part of it. I would have settled for your other friend alone, but as fate would have it, she is not with us . . . yet. I am sure she will arrive with the other wolves. So, you will have to take her place, but don't worry, I like you too."

He continued, ignoring the obvious shock on her face, "But you see, I have a problem."

She gulped, "W-What's that?"

A mischievous glint appeared in his eye, "Your not perfect. _Unfit _for my collection. You strong will is the reason I have decided to add you to it, but your _body _is not rare. Your blood, as clean as it is, has no luster. No . . . _beauty_. But, every problem has a solution."

She stiffened as he got even closer. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, eyes laughing at the situation. He bent his head down to sniff the delicate skin on her neck.

"_Every _problem." Then his teeth sank into her.

***Soul Eater***

Tsubakis' eyes crinkled with irritation in her unconscious form. There was so much noise going on outside of her body that she wanted to scream at everyone to be quiet. But no sound left her throat.

And then there was the one particular noise. No, a _voice._ It wasn't an awful noise, it was a beautiful, _familiar_, melody. It seemed to sing to her. To tell her to wake up in the most serene way possible. It was singing a beautiful song, and it felt as though it need to be sung.

"Tsubaki . ." The voice rang in her ears, pleasing her greatly.

"Tsubaki." It said again, pulling her out of her deep sleep, and she gladly let it.

"Tsubaki!" She was torn back to life, as the person who was calling her shook her shoulders. She stared for a minute at the small green eyes that gazed back at her own indigo ones.

Could it really be? Could the person she had missed for so long, be right in front of her? She had to make sure. "B-Black*Star?" She whispered feebly.

Her breath caught in her throat, as his strong arms embraced her, cutting off her circulation when he began to hold her even tighter.

"Don't ever do that to me again," He said solemnly, "Never, never, never . . ."

"I'm sorry." Her voice sang, filled with excitement and pure joy at the sight of her best friend.

He leaned back, not quite releasing her, and put his forehead to hers. "Are you okay?"

She smiled, "Fine. You?"

He grinned, "Perfect, now."

She watched his grin spread across his tanned face, and she realized how much she missed him. Ever since the humans drug her out of her village, he was the only one she truly cared about-

Wait. Humans.

Black*Stars' smile of delight, was replaced by a look of great concern, when he saw tears stream down Tsubakis' beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Maka."

He sat there for a moment, weighing his options before saying, "I'll be right back." Black*Star gulped and shook his head, before rising from his seat and trudging out the cave entrance. She was confused by his action but waited patiently for him, as she knew he wouldn't abandon her.

He came back soon after, face grim, and pulled another familiar person along with him. It was unmistakable who he was. With his dazzling blood red eyes, and shocking white hair, there was no doubt it was Soul.

Soul slowly walked towards her, face grim and tired. He squatted down next to the bed she was lying on, the bags under his eyes obvious in the morning light. His words were slow and steady, but she knew that he was impatient.

"Tsubaki," He paused, seeming to rethink the situation before continuing, "Tsubaki, I know you've been through a lot, but can you answer me a question? You don't have to, if you're not ready. It's your choice."

She stared at him for a moment, fully taking in what Makas absence had done to him. Dark, almost black, bags lay directly under his eyes, making him look years older than he actually was. His skin that was once a golden tan, was now replaced by a thin, pale, grey epidermis that made him look like a ghost.

She reached her hand up to his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "Oh, Soul . . ."

He subconsciously sank deeper into her hand as her motherly nature took over. "Please Tsubaki, can you answer a question for me?"

She nodded sadly, "Go ahead, Soul."

He grabbed her hand with his and held it "Where," He stopped, still contemplating on weather she could take it, "Where is . . . Maka." His voice strained at her name.

She made sure that her eyes were emotionless as she held his gaze. It was important to find Maka. She looked down trying to remember what path she took to get back here, but her mind was blank. No matter how hard she tried she could remember nothing from her running. She winced in anger at her own forgetfulness. Why couldn't she remember? "I-I don't . . . know."

His eyes filled with an emotion that was difficult for her to describe. It was hopelessness, pleading, sadness, and anger mixed into one. It was _despair._ "Do you know if she is safe?"

"I'm not sure . . ."

He sighed and looked up at her in a desperate, pleading look, "Tsubaki. I beg you, tell me what happened. I want to know everything about your adventure until this point. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded slowly, taking a shaky deep breath, and began her story. She told him about how they were kidnapped, and the terrible villagers. She spoke about the cage and the drunken guard who slurred to them the story about wanting the rest of the pack, as well as their final effort of escape, but stopping at the climax.

Her pause made Soul fidget with impatience , "Tsubaki, what happened next?"

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, begging for exit, "She tackled the guards and I ran. Everything was going . . . Okay. But then . . ."

"But then . . . ?" Soul said, glancing at Black*Star.

"I . . ." She gulped. "I heard a scream. And it sounded . . . Bad."

His eyebrows rose in alarm, as she continued, "That's why I don't know if she's okay ; that scream changed everything! It was so terrifying and painful . . ."

Soul closed his eyes absorbing what the beauty had said, "And you say that people want _us _now?"

She blinked, "Correct."

He rose from his seat and carefully made his way out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Black*Star asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting ready for a fight." He paused. "And then I will find Maka and bring her home."

***Soul Eater***

She fell to the ground, hand held tightly over her neck, as pain surrounded her body. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. Like a dozen knives digging into her. Like a flame being tossed in her skin. Like a small army invading her body.

Noah laughed at her helplessness. "This change will be slow and painful, you'll try to resist it but you will undoubtedly fail in your attempt. The venom will fully consume you once you taste blood, even a drop will do, and from that point on your soul will no longer exist."

A soul that doesn't exist? If wolves had souls then vampires should too, right? She narrowed her eyes at him, searching for his soul. She scanned every layer, nook and cranny for the orb but no trace could be found. She looked for it everywhere, desperately wanting to find a hint of it, but she did not succeed. In the place of where perhaps a beautiful soul should have been, was black. Darkness. Nothing.

"I will not be like you." She spat, still laying on the ground.

Joy glowed from his face as he peered at her, "Little Red! Of course you will be like me! Exactly like me! You'll be perfect! You won't age, or have wrinkles, or even a common zit! Perfect, I say, perfect!~" His voice sang in delight, "You will possibly be the most beautiful object in my collection!"

She could already feel herself getting stronger, but she remained on the floor. Noah, slipped next to her and bent down, placing his hand on her new wound. Muttering a single word, he healed the bite, and it was almost as though he had never even bitten her. Almost.

She sat up, and her eyes started roaming the cabin as they desperately searched for anything, _anything_, that would help her escape. Her green orbs landed on one object, that was sticking out of the floor board. She held in a gasp at the luck of her situation. At the moment, she was the luckiest, unlucky girl on the planet.

The object was the dagger that fell from the wall, not to long ago.

She couldn't recall how the small sword had gotten itself lodged into Noah's chest, probably from her increased quickness and strength from her transformation, neither did she care. With her hand still firmly gripping the handled of the blade, she felt warmth spread over her hand and looked toward its direction.

What she saw scared her.

Black silk, spewed from Noah's body, spilling out on her hand and down her arm. She pulled her hand back, and stood on her two feet, new found power allowing her to do so.

He laughed at her shock, pulling the dagger out of himself with shaky hands. "Foolish, foolish, foolish, Little Red. Do you really think that _this_," He gestured toward the blade, "will kill me? Ha! I am a vampire, child. No, _we _are vampires!"

Without a moments hesitation, she bolted out the door, no longer afraid of the guards outside. When she reached the outside, her eyes locked with that of the silver-haired man with the bow still gripped in his hand. Running even harder, she took the direction opposite the town, to the river that lay a couple of hundred yards away.

Her new, piercing vision quickly kicked in as she dashed. She squinted ever so slightly, and shapes of strange objects appeared on the waters surface.

Her eyes narrowed more as she struggled to see better. A loud laugh escaped her throat as she realized what it was.

Boats!

About a hundred feet away from one of the small boats, was where it happened.

She didn't register the sudden thud on her chest at first, or the fact that it hurt to an extreme. Adrenaline was racing through her blood, and joy at the sight of the boats blocked everything from her mind, except them.

She realized what was happening when her knees hit the ground so hard, she could feel the soil break loose. Her eyes emitted confusing, then quickly turned to realization, when she saw what had caused her legs to give way.

She looked down, as a bloom of black and red blood quickly blossomed on her chest. Human and Vampire. She gasped at the sudden wave of pain that flew over her body, due to the adrenaline subsiding. Clenching her teeth, she tried to locate the source of the new-found pain.

Her eyes scanned the object protruding from her chest, with its silver tip and steel lining, and it didn't take her very long to guess on what the mysterious object was, for it was so plainly obvious that Patty would have known what it was.

An arrow.

She turned around, ignoring the pain, and found that not very far away, the silver-haired man stood with his bow raised and head held high, smirking.

He shot the arrow.

She laughed at her own pathetic state, but refused to give up. Pushing herself off the dirty ground, she found her balance again and continued her sprint, which was now a limping jog.

She heard the man curse loudly, then shouting at his troops in that strange language of his. When she finally reached the boats, she took her now bloody hands and, as best as she could manage, pushed the boat with all her might.

It skidded across the sand, and landed gracefully into the river. Taking a look over her shoulder, she could see that around fifty soldiers (why were there so few? Oh, right, the others had been sent to capture the wolf pack.) were now racing after her, their swords and shields raised high over their heads prepared for war.

She threw herself in the boat, the current taking her away, and laid on her back. Taking short, rapid breaths, she watched as the soldiers stood helplessly on the shore, watching her float away.

***Soul Eater***

His fur blew in the wind, as he looked at his friends. They were all here.

Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and even Tsubaki, who refused to stay in bed while the others were fighting, all stood in a line, bracing themselves for battle.

He turned his gaze toward the hill beside the river and, with his keen ears, heard the thumping of the soldiers feet, as they marched toward the location.

The battle was fixing to begin.

One sentence and one sentence only was running through Souls head.

_I fight for you, Maka . . . _

**A/N: Sorry about the late, LATE, update. I have been going through a hard time at the moment, and haven't had it in me to right. But that is still no excuse.**

**I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. it will be completed, i promise!**

***Sighs* Im sorry guys, but I would expect another late update, unless my inspiration comes back :/**

**Im not going to respond to your reviews, just so I can update faster. I hope you guys don't mind, I promise I'll do it next next time : ) **

**I read each and every one of your reviews and am thankful for every single one! Thanks for sticking with me all this time! : )**

**Yours forever,**

**SingerOfTheNight~**

**P.S: Reviews are always loved and appreciated. XD**


	7. Dream or Nightmare?

**Maka's point of view.**

You understood me like no one else.

I remember the first moment I saw you. You were in your wolf-form, white fur swishing about, and staring curiously at me while you and your friends encircled me. At the time I was planning to be eaten. Strange.

But you protected me. You turned on your friends for some stranger you had never even met before. I never even asked you why, and now I guess I will never know.

I remember our late night talks when neither one of us could sleep, and how I finally told you about my father (which I had never spoken to anyone before about) and how you didn't even flinch with surprise. I guess I'll never know why either.

I remember when Liz and Patty told me about how you became a wolf, and about the argument you had with your parents. I've always wondered what type of disagreement could make you leave your home, but I've always been too scared to ask, for fear of angering you.

Add that to the list of things I will never know.

I remember the first time you called me 'Tiny-Tits', and how self-conscious I felt afterwards. I vowed that I wouldn't talk to you for a week to punish you, but that didn't work out well at all. I was still mad though.

I remember the last time I saw you. Your white hair was ruffled and untidy from sleep, and your eyes seemed to twinkled in the moonlight. I remember how I thought about how cute you looked…

You were the greatest friend I had ever had. You were the first person I could open up to, and you took in every word I said without judging me in the slightest. For that I can never repay, and now it seems I never will.

Because I am about to die.

The arrow that is plunged deep in my chest is stealing the life from me slowly, drawing me closer and closer into eternal darkness. Blood has filled this little green boat of mine, forming a mixture of black and red, that I hope you will never see.

I am part vampire now, but also part human, and even though the vampire within me can live without the blood, the human part cannot. One cannot live with out the other, so now my fate has been decided.

I have but one regret, and that is not being as good a friend as you were to me. I voiced my own problems, rather than listen to any of yours.

Women are selfish.

But it all doesn't matter any more, does it? I am going to die, and no one can stop it. It seems pointless to bring up such memories when I know that I will never see you again.

I look again at the arrow protruding from my chest. It can't stay there, it has to go. I don't want it in me any longer. My hands are as white as paper as they enclose around the arrow, and I hold it firmly. With all the remaining strength I have, I pull it out, but not without a shriek of pain. My hand falls limp to my side, and I am taking in deep breaths of agony.

The blossom of blood has now bloomed to its fullest on my chest. Am I ready to die? No, there is so much left to do, so much left to say…

But I don't have a choice do I?

It doesn't matter any longer. I hope you can read my thoughts from wherever you are, and understand that this is my last good-bye.

Forever.

And I slip into unconsciousness.

***Soul Eater***

Another dead.

Soul withdrew his claws from the soldiers chest, and flicking his wrist, the blood flew away. He had counted each and every stranger he killed, this made number 67.

But he had no choice.

They were invading his home and he could not allow them to take it from him. They took one precious thing from him, he couldn't bear to lose another.

He glanced around, scanning for any of his friends, and it was obvious to tell where Black*Star was. The blue wolf was screaming at the top of his lungs about how amazing he was, and a cocky grin was spread across his mouth, showing sharp fangs.

Despite Black*Star's outgoingness and ruling personality, Soul knew that everyone thought of him as leader of their six wolf pack. Probably because he was the first member of the pack, followed closely by Black*Star. It was merely a coincidence that they ran across four others.

Even though he himself, did not think he was leadership material, he complied anyway, and as the leader of the pack, everyone expected him to be on the very front lines and to kill the most.

He was. He did.

And despite every kill making him colder, he did not dare stop for fear of his friends getting hurt.

Liz and Patty were together, keeping a close eye on each other, and taking the life of any who dared to step in their way. Kid kept glancing at Liz, making sure she was still intact, before driving his fangs into another mans throat without regret.

Tsubaki was the most peculiar though. The usually calm, serene woman was the complete opposite of her former self. Her dark, tangled fur flew in ripples like rough satin, and her blood-stained face was full of determination and vengeance.

Soul loved it.

"Aaaaaarrggg!"

Soul turned sharply, narrowly missing the edge of a soldiers blade. He ran at the man, fangs bared, and the soldier dodged his attack as he rolled onto the grass. The soldier swung his sword at Souls neck, coming so close to his throat that some of his fur was clipped off. He swung a great paw, that scratched the mans face, and he stumbled backwards. Soul charged again, this time succeeding, and buried his incisors in the mans neck until he moved no more.

He stared down at the man, blood dripping from his fangs, and said a silent prayer. Though Soul did not exactly believe in religion, it was the only thing he could think of doing for him and his family. He wondered how many children the man had, and if his wife was pretty and kind. His mother would surely be upset about his death, but he wondered if she would ever find out that he had died or just disappeared.

Poor man.

There was no use in regret, for the deed was done. You can't turn back time no matter how much you want to. Soul turned away, nothing could be done now.

The soldiers thinned out, fewer and fewer, till the little that had survived decided that the attack was useless and retreated, the wolves not even bothering to chase them.

Everyone looked at Soul now.

Their faces were heavy, as well as their hearts, and their eyes were tired and weary. "I'm sorry, guys." Soul said.

Kid gave him a quizzical look, "For what? None of this was your fault, if that is what you are referring."

Soul knew that none of this could be helped, but he couldn't stop from feeling that he was to blame. Liz tilted her now human head to the side, "Soul, how could it possibly be your fault? You didn't send the soldiers."

"Yeah!" Patty chimed in.

Black*Star patted Soul's head, for he was the only one still transformed, "C'mon Soul, quit being such a sour puss! We won! Ha ha ha! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR!"

Tsubaki slowly approached Soul, her indigo eyes burying into his red ones, "Don't worry about it Soul," she said as he transformed back into a human, "In no way, whatsoever, was anything your fau-"

Her eyes narrowed, and stared at an area behind Souls head, "What on earth is that?'

The snowy-haired boy followed her gaze, which was staring intently at a distant green leaf floating on the beautiful river beside their cave.

"What? All I see is a …"

No it couldn't be.

It was not a leaf floating on the water, but a small green canoe that sent magnificent waves of déjà vu coursing through Souls brain.

The dream.

He had neglected that dream, that he had had ever since Maka and him first met. He thought it meant nothing, just a dream. Nothing more.

No, it can't come true…

"No!" Soul screamed as he bolted toward the boat, the rest following close behind.

"Soul, what's wrong?" Tsubaki yelled, "Do you know what that is?"

"Yes." Said Soul, fear trembling in his voice, and a splint in his side aching from running so fast "It's my worst nightmare."

The six of them ran to the waters edge, watching the small wooden boat thud against the shore. It seemed to take forever to reach it, for he didn't know what surprises it held.

They stopped at the rivers edge, and peered into the boat. A girl, blonde hair hanging loosely on her shoulders, was lying inside the dull green boat. Maka, there was no doubt. He ran his eyes over her petite body, and stopped at the red rose that spread on her chest.

But it was no flower.

Blood.

He felt his knees give in, as gasping and sobbing could be heard all around him.

She was dead.

**Yeah, it's short, but hey it's up! Haha, sorry guys about the super late update, but I redid this chapter 3 times! Painful…**

**Just know that I will always give you guys my best. : )**

**So is she dead? Is she alive? Is soul just jumping to conclusions, or is his instinct dead on? O.o **

**As promised, replies!**

**Mouers: ****Thank you for your kindness. : ) Yes Noah is from the manga, I could never make that character up. Lol**

**kale-FTW****: AU means 'Alternate Universe' for example, it is what my story is.**

**OMGILoveToOmNomNoms****: Got your answer? ; )**

**TheEyeOfTheSoul****: Aw, you're so sweet! I will always write more. : )**

**NunyaShlow:**** Thanks Hun! Have no fear the story will be completed. Lol.**

**Wolfs4ever:**** Thanks. Hmm, I don't think I ever listed the ages, did I? lol. They are as follows:**

_**Maka: 16**_

_**Soul: 17**_

_**Tsubaki: 17 ½**_

_**Black*Star: 17**_

_**Kid: 17**_

_**Liz: 17 ½**_

_**Patty: 16**_

**There you are, dear! : )**

**Samm:**** Aren't you just so sick of Twilight though? I just get so tired of hearing about it. Ugh. But yeah, I can see where you're getting at, haha. Thank you so much!**

**macchi-chan:**** I grant you vision! ; )**

**the**** shades of green:**** Thank you!**

**xXx The Joker Of A Writer xXx:**** I am glad to hear about your internet! I just moved so I haven't had mine for a while either :/ Thanks!**

**spixie303:**** Thank ye, dear sister! Lol.**

**delirious0ne:**** Oh trust me Huni, more action and shockers to come! Haha. My sister loves that movie, but I've never watched it. I plan to soon though.**

**Marrow365:**** Eh? You didn't what? Mind waiting? If that's the case, then I appreciate it. : )**

**Whitt:**** Ah, it's gotten a lot better, thank you though. : ) Keep reviewing! : D**

**Sergeant Daniel:**** Thanks! : D**

**MarkOfTheRaven: ****Aw, thank you! I always look forward to your reviews they are so nice :' ). The hard times have passed, no need to look back, right? I will never give up, unles my hands are cut off, so you needn't worry about that! Yes, the moment Maka tastes blood she will be a full vampire, you are correct. And yes, you are also right about that too. I'm planning on a major fighting scene later on, so hang in there! : )**

**Mynameiseliza:**** I will never give up! Stick around to see what happens!**

**Shennzul: ****The suspense is killing me too, I wonder what is going to happen … ; )**

**crazychick1313:**** Will she die? Only time will tell! Mwahahahahaha!**

**useless knowledge:**** Aw, thanks for the compliment! : D**

**HiHelloIweird:**** Twist like a pretzel. (Rubs hands together evilly then stops suddenly) Damn, now I'm hungry…**

**Regarding the whole Soul/ religion thing, I didn't think anyone had a religion in the Soul eater world so that's why I put it. I am a Christian myself, so… Hope I didn't offend anyone.**

**Reviews are splendid, and as welcome as shade on a hot day. : )**


	8. Never Let Go

**Souls' Point Of View**

I don't exist.

Time should stop now, because my world is over. People around me are crying and yelling, and I just want to tell them to shut up. They have no right to cry, they didn't know her like I did.

But strangely I feel nothing. I don't feel angry or annoyed at them, or even the slightest bit peeved. I don't even feel sad about the fact that the only person I've really ever cared about is practically drowning in her own blood.

Am I even breathing?

I feel nothing. If my world is gone, then that means I am too right? But then why am I still here? Shouldn't I be in heaven or something like that?

Wait. Me? Heaven? Funny, Soul, real funny.

It's like all emotion has been drained from me. What does laughter feel like again? I can't remember.

A sudden movement from my left draws my eyes toward it. Kid is heading toward Maka's little green tomb. No, he has no right.

"Don't touch her!" I hear myself shouting, and the first emotion I've felt in what seems like a lifetime, courses through my body. Anger.

Kid stops, and his golden eyes flash toward me, concern swimming in them. Idiot.

I rise from my knees, my conscious screaming at me not to touch her, or hell, even look at her. But my numb heart leads me on, and I reach the boat.

It's filled with her blood, along with something black which I assume to be dirt that has liquefied. My scarlet eyes travel across her pale, whiter than I have ever seen, face. Her lips are blue, but they seem just as soft as they were the day I met her.

My eyes roam over her body, past her wounded chest, and they stop at her right hand. Her thin, long fingers seem to be grasping something.

An arrow.

I almost laugh at it. Almost. This killed my Maka? Why couldn't I have been there to shield it from her? I could have taken it, and she would still be here right now!

I shouldn't take her body, because then I would have to face living without her. Can I do it? Can I wake up everyday, expecting to roll over and see her sound asleep in her tiny bed, only to be disappointed? I honestly don't know. My arms seem to work on their own accord, and they slide under the pool of blood and her body.

Because life goes on. Even if you don't want it to.

I can feel tears well up in my eyes, as I hold her body close to mine, and tuck her delicate head under my neck. The sadness pours over and soon, sorrow is running down my cheeks in liquid form. So uncool.

But I don't care.

I stroke her blood-stained hair, and just stand there with her in my arms. If I could have only protected her… It's all my fault… I should have gone with her that night.

…

You're just imagining it.

She's gone. It's not possible.

Stop it, Soul! You're imagining it, dumbass!

But… it has to be.

A faint, cold puff of air is hitting my neck at regular intervals. I slowly pull her away from my chest and gaze at her face.

She's breathing.

"Kid!" I scream, and before I know it I'm running at full blast back to the cave, "Kid, come with me quick!"

He throws me a bewildered look, but follows close by, along with the rest of the pack. I knew that out of all the pack, Kid could help me. He spent about a month volunteering at a hospital before he was bitten.

I see his white-striped head come to my side, as I sprint, and hear the rest of the pack asking me what's wrong.

"Soul!" Breathed Kid, "What the hell is going on?"

Not even bothering to look at him, I hear myself shout something at him, something I can't even comprehend, but Kid seems to understand because he stopped asking questions and started to actually shut up.

God, how long does it take to reach this stupid cave? It seems like I've been running for hours! Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, it's probably been, like, a minute…

As we (FINALLY) arrive at the caves' entrance, I continue to run to one of the closest rooms in the cave, and lay her gently down on the stone floor, it being almost as cold as her.

Kid follows me inside, and kneels beside her, and I watch him lift his hands to tend to her wounds, while my own are shaking.

***Soul Eater* - Normal Point of view.**

Soul's head drooped to his chest, as he struggled to stay awake. He had been waiting for at least three hours outside of the room that Maka was being kept in, sitting impatiently against a wall, wanting to strangle Kid and Tsubaki for taking so long.

Kid had made Soul leave, claiming that he couldn't help Maka with Soul telling him how to do his job. Though the white wolf did protest, he ultimately ended up sitting against a dirt wall for hours on end, getting more frustrated every second.

"Soul, Soul, hey wake up." A gentle voice nudged him away from his drowsiness.

"Huh, what…?"

"You can see her now, she's unconscious, but she's gonna make it. Did you hear me, Soul? She's gonna make it!"

Soul's head snapped up, feeling more awake than he has in hours. He looked to his right and saw Tsubaki's face smiling down at him, like she had just discovered gold.

He made his way to his feet, and he looked at Tsubaki and nodded. She took his hand and lead him into the room he was sitting outside of, and made her way over to a small table that a beautiful looking girl was lying on top of. He let go of Tsubaki's hand and ran his fingers over the girls face.

"Tsubaki… This is…?"

"Maka. She looks different, no? She is so beautiful now. Me and Kid aren't sure why, she wasn't gone long enough to have changed so much."

Soul nodded, and returned his attention to the blonde. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell that her dark lashes had almost doubled in number, leaving them fan-like and thick. Her skin was pale, but held a certain brightness that it lacked before. And lastly, her hair was thicker and sleek, as it flowed like satin around her.

Even though he knew better, he had to be sure of one thing. His eyes wandered down her body, stopping on her chest, where a shark-like grin spread across his face.

She was still Tiny-Tits.

***Soul Eater***

Her snowy white dress swished around her, reflecting into her flawless skin. She had hair the color of night, and eyes as blue as the sea. The grin that seemed to fix itself perfectly on her beautiful face revealed perfectly even teeth that were even whiter than her skin.

"Come on, Maka," The woman said, "Let's take a walk."

Maka blinked at her, "Who are you?"

The woman let her head fall charmingly to the side, staring at Maka with an amused expression. She seemed to dance as she turned away, then, gracefully walking, she disappeared with just a few steps.

Maka turned her head from side to side taking in her surroundings. Where was she? Everything was white…

_Everything._

There were no chairs or tables, or any furniture for that matter, there was nothing… just _white_.

The woman seemed to just vanish into the whiteness. Maybe if she followed, she wouldn't have to look at just white anymore…

She closed her eyes and stepped forward.

She could instantly feel warmth on her skin, a familiar sort of warmth. Sunlight. She slowly opened her eyes, peering into the most beautiful scene she had ever laid her eyes on.

Flowers were everywhere, springing up from rich soil and some were towering over the greenest trees she had ever seen. The flowers filled the crisp, clean air, with a heavy natural fragrance, tingling Makas senses, and making her feel more alive than she has felt in years. A stone path, that seemed to travel endlessly for miles, laid on top of the dark green grass, and standing very close to the path was a stone-garden bench, and resting on top of it, was the beautiful woman.

The woman's' hands were against her mouth, forming an 'O', like she was about to shout. She imitated a weird noise, and it sounded like an animal call. A batch of flowers behind Maka rustled, and she turned swiftly, startled.

A large stag appeared from behind the flowers, and the great beast swept by Maka, paying her no attention. The stag bowed its antlers to the dark-haired woman, and she stroked the top of its' head.

"Join me, Maka." The woman said.

Maka blinked at her, deciding on what to do. The woman seemed harmless, although there seemed to be something off about her that Maka could not quite put her finger on …

Nevertheless, she moved forward and gently sat down on the bench beside the woman.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The beauty smiled, "My name is Belle."

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Garden Of Eden, my love. Do you like it here?"

Maka gazed at the gorgeous plants again, the beauty of them nearly taking her breathe away, "It's beautiful."

"Would you like to stay here, young one?"

Maka, slightly taken aback by the nickname since the woman was young herself, blinked curiously at her, "Stay here? For how long?"

Belle smiled her charming smile, "Forever." When Maka did not answer, she went on, "Tell me child, what is waiting for you back there?"

The blonde stared at her, pondering her question. What _was_ waiting for her at home? A dead-beat father? An uncaring mother? Unhappiness?

Belle glanced at Maka, "See, Little One? There is nothing to go back to. Stay her with me. Be happy."

This wasn't right, she can't stay, she was forgetting something. But what? "I… I don't think I can…"

Maybe Makas eyes were playing tricks on her, or maybe it was the glorious sunlight beaming down upon her and Belle, but she could have sworn that a glint of madness flash in Belle's deep blue eyes before they returned to normal.

"There is nothing left for you," she said still petting the stag, "Nothing."

Makas eyes moved to fix itself on the stag. No, there was something, something or _someone _very important to her. But, if it was so important, then why couldn't she remember?

The blonde shook her head, "You're wrong…"

Belles eye twitched, "Tell me then, how am I wrong, huh? Tell me! How?"

Maka watched the stag run off from fright of Belles outburst. Its hooves hit the ground with grace, and his white tail flickered in panic. Its white tail…. white tail…

Memories swarmed back into Makas head, _"Don't touch her.."_

"Soul!" She cried, jumping from her seat, "I have to go to Soul! He is waiting for me!" Before she could break into a run, a firm hand enclosed around her petite arm, planting her to the ground.

She turned to face Belle, and was shocked by what she saw. The beautiful, charming woman she had first met, was now the complete opposite. Her black hair flew around her, and it looked dull and lifeless, her former glowing skin, radiated unhealthiness and was a sick purple. The beautiful blue orbs that shouted warmth, were replaced by black, sadistic eyes. But what caught her attention the most were the long incisors springing from her once beautiful, white teeth.

"No, child, you must stay! We are vampires! We are all united as one! You can not escape your destiny!" 'Belle' screeched, all beauty in her voice, gone.

Maka struggled to free herself of the monsters grasp, "No! I am not a vampire! As long as half of me remains human, I will never be like you!" She squeezed her eyes shut, "This is just a dream… I will never be like you… never…"

Her eyes popped open, "I Will never be like you! This is a dream, _my _dream! You have no power over me!"

Belle instantly released her grip on Maka, and a golden door appeared behind her. The blonde bolted for it.

Her hand stopped on the door knob as she heard Belle cackle from behind her, "You may not be like me _now _child, but you will. The temptation of blood will be too great, you can't save yourself, _no one can_!"

Maka's brows furrowed, but she ignored her and twisted the doorknob open, stepping into a place she thought she would never see again..

***Soul Eater***

Kid had brought Soul a wooden stool, since he insisted on being at Maka's side when she woke, and he was now sitting on it for what had to be going on two hours.

Tsubaki had told him that there would be no specific time when she would wake. It could be an hour, a minute, a second, or a week. There was no 'for sure' time, but she did reassure him that no matter what she _would _wake.

Kid said that she had lost a lot of blood, and he was actually amazed that she was still alive. He said it was a miracle. But Kid also said that something quite peculiar was taking place in Maka's body. He told Soul that a black substance was mixing in with her regular red blood, but the most shocking thing was that the black substance was actually behaving the same way _as _her blood. Kid said that it might just be an infection, so he put some herbs on all her wounds, hoping to get rid of it.

Soul sighed loudly, what had Maka been through to get such an infection? Tsubaki had told Soul everything that the villagers had done to them, but Tsubaki had left before Maka, so there was just one question.

What happened next?

Soul grabbed Maka's pale hand with both of his tanned ones. "What did those bastards do to you?" He whispered quietly, before laying his head on one of his arms, "Please, Maka, wake up. Please…"

He closed his eyes, and waited.

Waited for what seemed like an eternity.

His hands still firmly grasping hers, her stared at her long fingers and gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, gazing at the faint scars from her past. If she had met him earlier, would she have ever punched those trees?

He ran his fingers over her own, thinking that hers were perfect for playing the piano. She would probably make even better music than he once did. But before he could think of his past, it happened.

Her finger twitched.

Hope filled his eyes as he directed his gaze toward her face, silently begging her to wake.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped like she was drowning, quickly coughing afterwards. A smile like no other appeared on Souls face as he waited for her to look at him.

She shot up with new strength, making Soul jump slightly, and her eyes automatically landed on him.

Her deep green eyes widened at the sight, "Soul…" She whispered.

He grinned, "Hey, Tiny Tits."

She grinned back, before throwing her arms around him, and burying her face in his neck, breathing in his husky scent.

He hugged her back tightly, savoring the moment just as much as she was.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She spoke quietly, her voice slightly cracking.

"Me either, but I'm here now, everything's going to be okay."

"I missed you."

He hugged her even tighter, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

**A/N: Done and done! So Soul and Maka are reunited, that should be the end of the story right? Wrong! Hello, it's a romance story, correct? Oh, and then there is a slight problem that Maka is half a vampire. Not good. So there will be many more chappies to come!**

**So at the beginning of this chapter, I wanted you guys to get the feel of how devastated Soul was at the loss of Maka, then when he learned that she was alive, how his personality changed back into the normal, good-ole Soul!**

**I had actually wrote Maka's dream a while, so I had a lot of time to edit it. : P**

**Responds to Your Reviews:**

_**Spot'sGalFrom1899: **_**Aww, thank you for the compliments! Means a lot! : )**

_**Soul eater crazy:**_**So, are you happy with the way I ended this chapter? I sure hope so! And don't worry, I hate stories like those too, I stop reading them when one of them dies ; )**

_**ColorMeApathy:**_**But don't you just love cliffhangers? They are what make you want to know what happens next, right? I enjoy that you are enjoying my story, haha. Love the review! : D**

_**Sin'sBestFriend:**_** Yes, my dear readers, this is my best friend. Me and my other friends nicknamed her 'Tiko' in seventh grade, and now everyone calls her that. **_**Everyone. **_**My family doesn't even know her real name very well, because I constantly call her that, and no I will not tell you due to privacy reasons what it is. Thank you for reviewing Tiko! 3**

_**The Wisdom Of Me :**_** I so understand what your saying, I am very sick of Twilight also, it's like every time to turn around there's Edward and Jacob… haha… sigh. I am so glad that you like it though! Keep reading! **

_**Mabello:**_** Yes, Maka is dead…. Not! I am so mean for making Soul cry aren't I? haha thanks for your review! : D**

_**Soul eater lover:**_** We should like start a Soul-and-his-wolf-friends-fan-club shouldn't we? That would be awesome. Jk, and don't cry! : (**

_**Rozale:**_** Hope that this was an even nicer one! Lol**

_**Bluenian98:**_** Thanks! : )**

_**Grayqueen: **_**Thanks! I actually do have something planned for Spirit, so stay tuned! Haha thank you for your lovely review!**

_**CottonCandyFreak27:**_** I hope that in this chapter and the last that you get a pretty good feel about how close Soul and Maka are. Did I do a good job? Hope so! Thank you for you fabulous review! : )**

_**Scaryneko: **_**Omgosh! Thank you soo much! And trust me honey, it takes practice. The first story I wrote was so bad, that I actually deleted it! Thanks for your review, I loved it! : )**

_**Alik Takeda: **_**I love cliffhangers! ; D Thanks for reviewing!**

_**UnknownAlicex3: **_**I won't give up on this, I have many Ideas for this story! Hey, I love reviews at anytime haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Shanagi95:**_** hmm, how can I explain it? Well, it's kinda like cutting yourself in half. She is sorta like a split person right know, and half of her is dying, and one half can't live without the other. Do you understand? Thank you for your awesome review, and if you still don't get it, or have anything else you don't understand just ask, k? I love answering! Haha thank you again!**

_**Crazychick1313:**_** Oh gosh, do I need to hire a bodyguard? *Cowers in fear*. Haha, your review made me laugh, I loved it! : )**

_**Mynameiseliza:**_** Don't you love it though? XD thanks for reviewing!**

_**xXx The Joker of a Writer xXx: **_**PLEASE DON'T DIE MAKA OR I WILL- wait… I'm the author…. Then I shall make you live Maka! Live for Joker of a Writer! Haha, thank you so much for your amazing review! : D**

_**wateves 1404:**_** Thank you so much! I appreciate your kind words! XD Did I put you in a trance this time? O.O**

_**kenia:**_** I enjoyed reading your review! You are right tho, since Maka is half a vampire she is stronger, so when she woke-up she was full of energy. Thanks for reviewing!**

_**aej1085: **_**Thank you! : )**

_**fictiongurl3553:**_** Aw! Better than Twilight? I hope so, I am so sick of it. I was really happy when I read your review! Thanks!**

_**Draco Oblivion:**_** OH, man, you were right Soul did kinda save her. Do you think she would have stayed in the garden if she hadn't remembered him? ; )**

_**kaykay: **_**I loled at the end of your review and my friend was like "What is so funny?" haha and don't cry! Just smile because you know I would never be so cruel, ; )**

_**HiHelloIWeird:**_** Sorry about the wait! Hope I did better this time! I promise that I won't ever give up, so if like I haven't updated in like 6 months then I've died… or someone very close to me has… like my dog… he is my everything… Thank you for reviewing! : D**

_**spixie303:**_** I know! Like, when I posted my first chapter about a year ago, I was going to stay at a friends house that night, so I put the chapter up and left. The next day when I got back, I kept telling myself, "If you don't have any reviews, don't let it get to you." But I had twelve, and I just couldn't stop smiling! And now, I never expected my story to get popular! Haha Thanks you for a lovely review!**

_**CODE-T:**_** XD thanks for reviewing! : D**

_**Mouers:**_** You are very welcome, my dear reader! Anytime that you don't know about something, always ask! I Love answering questions! : )  
_ **

**Okay, so, this time I am doing something special!**

**In your reviews, ask any question you have about me or past chapters! Any at all! Not future ones though, because I don't want to give anything away hehe. But anyfart, yeah, ask questions, I love answering!**

**And always REVIEW! They make me update faster and give me motivation!**

**Much love,**

**SingerOfTheNight~**


	9. Eat My Soul

The thirst for blood was almost overwhelming.

She could feel Souls body pressed against hers as they embraced: she could feel each and every muscle in his body, much stronger than that of any human; she could hear the blood rushing through his veins, feel the liquid pouring into parts of his body, _taste _his blood in her mouth. And his heart.

Oh, his _heart_.

She could imagine herself ripping it out of his chest, and watching it beat in her hand as she slowly licked the blood off of it. She could hear it in his chest now! It was thumping so loudly, pumping blood to various parts of his body. Maybe if she poked a hole in his heart she could drink out of it like a straw…

But that might be messy…

She might could slice his jugular vein open and drink from him that way, or perhaps she would get a cup, smash the vein in his wrist, and let it fill with blood until it brimmed over and cascaded to the ground. Perhaps she could just kill him, slice him open, and drain him of every single drop of blood in his veins until nothing was left of him but skin and bones.

And maybe his hair.

She always did love his hair.

She might keep his eyes too…

Maybe she would keep them in a case, just so she could remember the day that she killed him. She could already imagine her sinking her fangs into his skin, the taste of his blood tingling her senses… She could hear him scream in pain now…

When she regained control of her thoughts, she could already feel her teeth getting sharper, and immediately pushed him away. Everything in her screamed for her to attack him, but somehow she fought it.

_I will not be like him…_

"Maka." She heard Soul.

"Maka, I need to ask you some questions."

She closed her eyes and thought of something that completely grossed her out, before raising her head and staring at her best friend.

Souls eyes widened in shock as he gazed back at Maka.

Her eyes were black.

Completely black, actually. The white of her eyes were no longer present, it was like the dark color had consumed the light. "Are you alright?" He said, his voice letting out an edge of concern, "Your eyes are…black."

She quickly closed her eyes again and hid her face in her hands, "Yeah," She replied, laughing nervously, "It's just so dark in here, ya know?

He nodded, it _was_ kind of dark, he might have just not seen her correctly. "Oh, do you want me to get a few candles?"

She raised her head from her hands but didn't lift her eyes to met his. If he left that would give her eyes time to return to normal or, at least, she hoped they would…

"Um, sure, I guess, but you'll be back right? I just saw you again…"

Soul looked down, toward his feet, "Yeah, Maka, I know. I will just be a few minutes, don't worry." He smiled, and she hoped that it was just because of her thirst for blood that her legs went weak.

Her eyes where in a position where she could see him, but he could not see her darkened eyes. She smiled back, "Hurry, then."

And with that he left, bringing the hunger he gave Maka with him.

She jumped from the table she was on, and desperately searched for something that she could see her reflection in. She spotted a bucket of water on the other side of the room, and darted for it, peering inside once she reached it.

What she saw made her want to cry.

Her skin was far paler and smoother than it had ever been before, not a blemish or flaw in sight. Her lips seemed to have stolen all the color her skin once had, and were much fuller than the last time she had seen herself, but the most shocking was her eyes.

The blackness that Soul said was now rapidly leaving her eyes, but she could still see the dark color in different spots of her eyes even though they were getting smaller.

She hated herself.

She hated herself more than she ever had before. The woman, or _thing_, staring back at her totally revolted her. What was this? What was happening to her? Why does it always happen to _her_?

"Ugh!"

She threw the bucket to the other side of the room and watched it smash against the wall, spilling it's contents everywhere.

She was horrible.

_You are worthless._

"I am not worthless!" She shouted, sobs starting to shake her body. " I am not worthless…"

_Stop lying to yourself. You know the truth._

Liquid poured from her eyes as her shoulders shook. Her hand found its way to her face, as she wiped her cheeks clean.

She looked at her hand.

And screamed.

She shed no tears, but instead of salt water running down her face, black blood seemed to replace it.

Her sobs soon turned into ironic laughter. Of all the things that could possible add to her misery, this had to. Now, she couldn't even cry without being reminded of what she really was.

The sound of two pairs of footsteps rang in her newly sensitive ears.

"Maka! Are you alright?" A soft voice said from behind her.

Narrowing her eyes she slightly turned toward the person, "Go. Away. Tsubaki."

She could actually feel the confusion vibrating through Tsubaki, "Maka," she said, sounding a bit unsure, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I said," the half-vampire growled, "Leave!"

"Calm down, Maka," she heard Soul's soothing voice echo through the room, "Don't take your anger out on her, just tell us what's wrong."

Her expression softened when she heard Soul, "Please, just leave me alone…"

She could hear him step toward her, "Maka…"

She dared not look him in the eye, "Please, Soul, please…"

She heard him release a sigh, "Let's go Tsubaki…"

And they were gone.

***Soul Eater***

It had been a day.

A whole day, and she still had not come out from the small room. She sat in the darkest corner of the room, with her knees raised against her chest, while her head rested upon them, doing absolutely nothing.

She did think though, and the more she thought, the more depressed she got.

She thought about how life would be if she had never ventured out that night, the night she was taken, and she thought about how she could ever satisfy the need for blood without slaughtering every wolf in the huge cave.

Which is why she _hasn't _left the cave yet.

She feared what she might do if she did indeed leave her small room. She would undoubtedly encounter one of the wolves, and since it was herself that they were dealing with, they would probably smile and try to hug her and once they did, all hell would break lose.

She would sink her fangs into their throats, and suck them dry.

She lifted her hand and peered at it closely. Her fingers were long and pale, much longer then they had been before and her nails seemed as sharp as knives.

Were they really that sharp?

She brought her right index finger to her left arm and placed her razor-like nail on her wrist, then proceeded to cut.

Her guess was correct and black and red blood seeped out of the small cut. All of a sudden, an overwhelming hunger overtook her senses, and her eyes went black then she remembered no more.

***Soul Eater***

_Knock Knock_

"Maka? Are you in there?"

_Go away…_

"Maka, please answer me…"

"Leave me alone…."

It was silent from the other end of the door for a moment before Soul replied, "Can I come in?"

"No."

She heard him sigh, "Do you need anything?"

"I need to be alone."

Again, it was quiet, then: "Can't you just tell me what's wrong? I _will _understand, I promise."

"No one understands, Soul."

"Maka, please, you're killing me. I can't stand to see you this way, just…please."

"_Go. Away."_

Silence. Then she heard muffled footsteps, then everything was quiet.

She opened her eyes from where she lay on the ground, and stared at the floor. It was covered in black and red blood. She instantly remembered what she had done, and moved her tongue around in her mouth to see if she tasted blood.

To her relief, she did not.

She placed her hand on the ground, and the instant she tried to prop herself up, the same uncontrollable hunger coursed through her. How she had been able to resist the delicious aroma her blood gave off before, she will never know. Every instinct told her to drink, but somehow she held firm in the battle waging inside of her.

She could not, _would _not give in to it. She would not be like _him_.

Scrambling away from her puddle of blood, she crawled to the other side of the room as fast as she could. The scent wasn't as strong, and although it was still there, it helped her just enough to where she could regain her rational senses again.

She could smell the wolves blood from various parts of the cave, and began to panic. What if she attacked them? Soul, Kid, and Black*Star would probably win against her, but the women? Noah and his partner had to be pretty strong to capture Tsubaki, so if she was half a vampire how strong was _she_?

She had to get out of here.

There were no windows in her little room, so she had to sneak out of the cave itself. She tried to stand, her blood lose making her weak, and succeeded in her attempt, huffing and puffing the whole time.

She made her way to the door and unlocked it. Her hand shook as she opened it, and made sure that no one was around before walking very quietly in the hall, grabbing onto the walls for support.

Her nails dug into the rock on the walls, and her dizziness threatened to make her succumb to sleep but she pressed on. While she was in this cave, everyone was in danger. She had to leave, and she had to leave quickly.

Sweat dripped from her brow, while black tears danced down her face. She was leaving him again, her best friend, the only thing that kept her going during her days at the village. He had been so kind to her, and now she was going to hurt him. Again.

She stopped when she reached a door and from the other side she could hear voices.

"…You have to be forgetting something! She is locked up in her room, and I can barely even get her to _talk _to me, much less see me!"

"I've already told you Soul! The guard said that he was taking us to see 'the boss'. He didn't say any names, he didn't say anything but _that_!"

"By the way things are going now, Tsubaki, I am going to lose her! I need information and you were there with her!" His voice got quiet, "I can't lose her Tsubaki, I won't be able to handle it…"

Tsubaki's voice also grew faint, "Soul, she won't abandon you. She isn't like _them_. I know you want to help her, but there is nothing more you and I can do. Something happened at that village that we may never find out about, but what we _can _do is be there for her. I know that you were hurt in the past, trust me I was too, but you have to let it go, because no matter what happens to Maka you will _always _have us. And you always will."

Silence.

"…I know."

Maka covered her mouth to keep the sobs escaping her lips muffled. This had to be the hardest thing she had ever done. She hated herself! _Hated herself_!

"Hey, Soul? Do you smell that …. iron scent?"

"… Yeah, I do. What is it? It smells really …strange…"

She nearly choked on her own sobs when she realized that what they were smelling was the blood that was caked on her arm. Her breathe caught in her throat when the door she had been standing outside of swung forward. Her vibrant green eyes, that she was sure was speckled with black, met blood-red, shocked ones.

"…Maka?"

Despite her dizziness, she ran as fast as her body would allow her to go.

"Wait! Maka!"

She tuned Souls' voice out and focused on the turns and hallways of the cave, desperately seeking an exit. A shadow of despair crept over her heart when she entered a room with no other doors but the one she had entered through, but was soon replaced by a flicker of hope when her eyes devoured the sight of a window on the opposite side of the room.

She could hear Soul and Tsubaki gaining on her with inhuman speed.

She swiftly ran to the window, and with her remaining strength, broke the glass and hurried through it, cuts lining her sides from the pointed parts of the glass that was still intact on the window.

She fell to the ground and breathed in so deeply that it made her head spin even more.

"Shit…The window." She heard Soul.

She pushed herself up, and despite the obvious painful cries of her body, she pressed forward. She'd had worse.

She heard Soul land on the ground as he jumped from the window and she tried to run faster, the forest being just a few yards away.

She couldn't take it.

Her body was much too dizzy, and much too weak.

She legs crumpled beneath her and her muscles tensed for the impact of the ground.

It never came.

She felt her body be grabbed and pulled against a well toned chest, and she could feel the person who she knew was Soul, breathing heavily.

"Let me go…" she said weakly, "Please, let me go." Black tears poured down her face.

Soul held her against him, "…Maka. You can't…leave."

Sobs shook her body and obscured her voice, "You don't understand, I-I have to leave…"

"You don't have to do anything. I'm here now. You're safe."

"But you-you're not!" A frail, pale hand thudded against the wolfs chest, "You don't understand… no one ever will…"

The dark depths of unconsciousness gave her refuge from the pain, both physical and mental.

***Soul Eater***

The white wolf held his best friend in his arms, completely still.

"Soul…" Tsubaki said from behind him.

Silence.

Her footsteps were heard running away then the sound disappeared.

_Why…_

He wished that he could take her place, he'd give anything for it. Her breathing was slow and in rhythm with his, but he couldn't help but feel like he was holding a dead person.

_What did they do to you?_

He would kill them, he decided, he would kill each and everyone of them who had ever laid a finger on her. Her would cut their fingers off, then their toes, and if they were men, their genitals.

He looked down at her face, and saw that her cheeks were stained a grayish color, arousing curiosity deep within him. His eyes traveled down her shoulder and froze on her left wrist, where a black-red substance had poured out from a wound along her wrist-

"Soul, I have to talk to you."

The white beast narrowed his eyes and slowly turned his head, giving Kid a death stare that would make men scream.

Kid stood firm, "I've found something… you, of all people, should know."

Soul stayed where he was.

"I've never been more serious, Soul. If there was ever a time to listen to me it's now."

Nothing.

"It's about Maka."

A few minutes passed in silence before Soul stirred. He picked Maka up bridal-style and let Kid lead the way to the entrance of the cave.

They walked through the cave until they arrived at Kids room, where the black and white wolf told Soul to lay Maka on his bed, which alarmed Soul to a great extent because Kid never let anyone in his room, much less rest on his bed, for it would make everything unsymmetrical.

Kid led Soul to one of two tables on each side of the room, and Kid motioned to the black book laying on one of the tables.

"Read the fifth paragraph on page three sixty eight."

Without answering him, Soul flipped the book open to the page he was assigned and quickly began to read:

_**Vampires**_

_A most curious creature indeed, for despite common belief and knowledge, the Vampire is one of the most rare species on the planet. For centuries it was thought to be extinct until a man by the name of Sid Barett faced a Vampire, and tragically died, but later revived by an unknown source and turned into a Zombie ( See page 246)-_

"Why am I reading this?" Soul asked, exasperated.

"Just keep reading!"

He skipped the next couple of sentences before starting again:

_- the Vampire is known for its savage thirst for blood, a thirst so deep that the creatures sometimes die from dehydration, and for the curious information regarding their blood and tears._

_The Vampires blood is the color of black, while it's tears are the same, even though its sweat is the same color of any human (researchers have tried to find the cause to this, since the species do not consume water, but to no avail) and another thing that also draws the Vampire into the area of mystery is the fact that whenever the Vampire smells blood, its eyes go black also-_

Soul stumbled away from the book.

"Kid…"

"After I saw the black liquid in Makas boat, I really did think it was dirt. But the fact that it liquefied aroused my curiosity. So, I got a sample of it and studied it for a while. After hours and hours of rechecking, I discovered that it was not dirt but…but blood."

"No…"

Kid stepped toward him, a sorrowful look in his eye, "I thought I had read something about black blood before, so I tore the shelves up, looking for the blasted thing when at last I stumbled upon, well, this." He pointed to the black book.

"…There has to be a mistake…" Soul growled.

Kid looked away, "I'm afraid not. Maka hasn't eaten nor drank in a while, and when I performed surgery on her chest something wasn't right with her heart…it seemed to _drink _Makas blood, not pump it…"

"But," Kid continued, "I have some good news for this grim situation. Along with the black blood, was normal human blood. No where in this book does it say that Vampires have human blood in them, the black blood would have consumed it. Therefore, I have come to the conclusion that Maka isn't exactly a _Vampire, _but, oh how do I put this? She's _half _a Vampire…"

Soul stared at Kid with empty eyes.

And hated himself for not protecting her.

**A/N: Late. Again. Sigh. School is a bitchhhhhhhhh. But luckily after this semester, all my hard classes will be over with! **

**So what about the chapter? I loved writing the sadistic side of Maka at the beginning (hehe). I wanted you guys to feel how alone that she is feeling right now, and how much she hates what she has become. I also wanted you guys to see how concerned Soul is for her, and I also wanted you guys to know that Maka isn't the only one with a dark past. Soul has one too (revealed in later chapters).**

**Responds to you Reviews:**

**EmmaBOU:**** Thank you = )**

**Soul eater crazy:**** I shall not give up! Hope you liked it! : )**

**CottonCandyFreak27:**** Yay! Yup, yup, Soul gets very angry in this chapter mwahahahaha**

**deliriousOne****: Oh. My. Goodness. Don't even get started with me and my dog! Haha, I love him to death! He is a brown, miniature Chihuahua. He is my heart and soul, love of my life, and no man will ever replace him. : ) Thank you so much for reviewing! You made me smile. = )**

**shanagi95:**** Thanks for reviewing! She is half a vampire because she has yet to drink human blood. When she tastes any amount of human blood, her transformation will be complete. Hope I helped you understand a bit better! : )**

**Midlina:**** The day J.K. Rowling writes a bad book, will be the day I die. Lol, I loved that series! Thank you for reviewing, keep it up! : )**

**Andrea:**** Aw, you're so kind! Thanks so much! : D**

**Queen BEE 16:**** Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! : )**

**kenia:**** Haha, silly! The story isn't over! I'm going to complete this story, but I don't think I will make a sequel, I think I will just end it in one story. Lol Thanks for reviewing, and, yes, your reviews always make me smile. : )**

**Draco Oblivion:**** I love writing anything about 'Tiny-Tits'. I giggle like a pervert everytime… hehehehehe thank you for reviewing! : )**

**mabello:**** Would I be that mean and kill her off that easily? ….Maybe. ; )**

**fictiongurl3553:**** Thank you! In this chapter, it's very angry and sorta sadistic. Tell me how I did on that! It was very fun writing it! Thank you so much for your praises! : )**

**spixie303:**** Don't leave me~! Stay a forever fan for forever! And maybe a little be after forever… Thanks so much! **

**kaykay:**** Aw, well at least they're happy! Haha, and you didn't sound mean at all about the fluffiness, it made me laugh hehe.**

**HelloHiIWeird:**** Sorry about the wait! I hate school with a deadly passion….Hope you liked the chapter!**

**xXCanaryXx:**** Haha, may I say, welcome to the world of 'The Red Hood'! Tell me about it, I used to be a Twilight fan myself, but know I cringe at sparkles too… My favorite color is peach, or blue. They are just sooo pretty. Thank you so much for reviewing! : )**

**TheEyeOfTheSoul:**** Thanks for your praises! You need to update your story, and write more! You have a very interesting concept! Haha Thanks for reviewing!**

**sammXD:**** Thank you so much! Keep reviewing!~**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899:**** Thanks! Hmm, idk, I guess she could be perceived that way, though she wasn't inspired by anything, I just thought of her during my Chemistry class (hate Chemistry). Lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**bluenian98:**** Aw, I'm glad you didn't cry. When others cry, it makes me want to… haha Thanks so much!**

**grayqueen:**** I have special plans for Spirit..mwahahahaha. As for the group taking to Maka being a vampire..we shall soon seen : )**

**Mouers:**** Thank you so very much! *starts singing* DON'T STOP REVIEWING!**

**Alik Takeda:**** Awwwwwww. Lol I giggled at your review, haha. I will be expecting another!**

**Thanks again for reviewing guys, when I lose inspiration I just look at them and start typing. : ) **

**Love you guys, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Forever and ever and ever yours, **

**~SingerOfTheNight**


	10. Paranoid

**I suggest that while you read this chapter you listen to "Decode" by Paramore. It goes really well with this chapter. I also really think it would be a really good theme song for Soul or Kid. Not the lyrics, but the music. Enjoy!**

"You're back."

Maka sighed at the sound of the woman's voice.

"Terrible to see you again, Belle." She replied, making sure Belle could hear the sincerity of her greeting.

Belle smiled, her white teeth shining in the sunlight. The demon Maka had seen last time she was here, was completely masked beneath a façade of overwhelming beauty.

The blonde sat on the lush green grass of Eden, "Am I going to come back here every time I'm unconscious?"

The dark-haired beauty laughed, "It's up to you I guess. This is all staged in your head, you know."

Maka laid back and closed her eyes, "If it was up to me, you'd be gone and I'd be happy. What are you still doing here anyway?"

A bird flew to perch on Belles' pale finger, "I'm waiting."

"For?"

"You to give up."

Maka sighed again, "Not happening."

The woman smiled, "We'll see."

Gosh, this demon was annoying her, "No, we won't. I won't give up, and that's a promise. Not while I have something worth fighting for."

Belle's eyes hardened for a moment before returning to their usual arrogant stare, "Fighting for? Are you referring to the white _dog_? Tell me something, child, if he finds out what you really are, do you think he'd accept you for the monster that lurks, not just in your flesh, but in your very soul? Honestly?"

Maka's mouth moved to speak, but no words came to her lips. What Belle said had been one of Maka's greatest fears- no, THE greatest fear she had. Would he accept her? A blood sucking monster? _Why _would he…?

Belle's voice rang through her thoughts, "Speechless? You know my words are true. Why would I lie to you, sweet child? Maybe now you will realize - Oh, you hear that? Someone is trying to wake you."

***Soul Eater***

"Dude, she's not waking up. Can I _please_ pour water on her? _PLEASE?"_

Souls' fist smacked the side of Black*Stars head, "No, Idiot, leave her alone, she'll wake up eventually."

The blue wolf rubbed his temple, "Not cool, Soul."

"You'll get over it."

"You could have given me a concussion. Worse yet, you could have caused my skull to crash into my brain and killed me. How would _that_ mend with your conscious, huh? Wouldn't have been so happy then, now would we, tough guy?"

"That scenario is impossible."

"How so?"

"You don't have a brain."

"Ohhh, burnnn! Nice one!" He high-fived Soul.

"Will you two shut up? I think she's coming to." Kid's voice interrupted them.

Soul quickly strolled over to Makas side. His red orbs were watching her very intently.

"Soul," Kid looked at him and whispered so that the third wolf couldn't hear, "I think it's better to keep what we discussed between the two of us."

Soul nodded once, "Agreed."

Maka stirred and his eyes went back to her. She made a quiet groan and her eyes opened very slowly, "Ugh…"

The white wolf brushed back her bangs, "Hey, Tiny-Tits."

She coughed a little, "If I could, I-I'd slap you." Her voice was still weak.

He chuckled, "I know you would. How ya feelin'?"

"Like a horse decided to dance on me all night."

"That good, huh?"

She tried to smile, "You know it."

"Do you need anything?" Kid asked.

She swallowed, thirst burning her dry throat, "Water." Maybe that would help quench her craving of a different sort of liquid.

"I'll get it." Black*Star said from behind his other three companions.

Once he left, the other three sat in silence for a few moments before Kid broke the silence, "Maka, maybe you should rest. Soul and I have a few things we need to take care of. Black*Star will be back to give you what you asked for."

Maka nodded; it wasn't that she didn't want to talk to them, it was just that it was kind of painful to do so, "Okay. Thanks."

Soul lightly kissed her forehead, "Call if you need me."

She nodded.

They left.

She was alone. And there were lots of questions ringing through her mind. Had they figured it out? Maybe that's why they left her to 'rest'. They just wanted to get away from her. Away from the filthy, disgusting monster. They were probably planning her demise right now, all of them. Maybe they'd do it when she was sleeping. The minute she would slip into a dreamful repose, they'd slit her throat.

_Soul wouldn't do that._

Wouldn't he? If he thought she was a danger to the rest of the pack, why wouldn't he kill her?

She tried to wiggle around but her body was unresponsive. Was this a side effect from not drinking blood, or did Kid inject her with some sort of toxin while she was unconscious?

Paranoid. Paranoid. She was just paranoid.

"_Are you, Maka, are you really?" _Belles' mocking voice sang through her ears, _"They want to kill you, child, kill you! They hate you, and what you are! They hate you! HATE YOU! THEY WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR THEY WILL! THEY WILL SLICE YOU UP UNTIL NOT A SINGLE SHRED OF YOU REMAINS, AND THEN, FOR FUN, THEY WILL GUT YOU AND DRAG YOUR INTESTINES THROUGH THE WOODS-"_

"Stop it!" She screamed as loud as her fragile lungs would allow her to, "Stop it! SOUL! SOUL!" Hysterical sobs shook he tiny frame, "Please, Soul, make it stop…"

She heard footsteps crash into her room and, by the sound of it, there was more than one pair.

"What's going on? Maka, are you alright?" Souls' concerned voice turned into his form as her eyes roamed his face.

"Please," She begged him, "Make it stop…"

His hand cupped her face, "Make what stop? Talk to me."

The sobs continued, "Make it stop…"

Soul turned toward the other two that were with him, one being Black*Star with a stone cup of water and the other, a grim looking Kid, "Leave the water, I can handle this."

Kid nodded and waited for the blue wolf to set the water down before they both left the room silently.

Soul turned toward the blonde then pulled her into his arms, "Talk to me, Maka, I can't make it stop if I don't know what it is. What's going on?"

Her muscles gave her just enough movement to allow her to hug Soul as tight as she could, "The pain, the voices… make it stop…I'm begging you…"

Soul swallowed, "You…you tell the voices to shut up. Tell them that as long as I'm here to protect you, they can't harm you. Tell the pain that it can't touch your soul as long as I'm here to guard it. Tell yourself to hang on, and that I will never let go of you again. Never."

She clung to his words and, as she repeated the sound of his voice in her head, the sound of him drowned out Belles harshness.

She opened her eyes slowly and the crying gradually ceased, "It…stopped. The voices…they stopped."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, "Good."

She allowed her head to relax on his chest, "Soul, do you think I'm crazy?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I don't. You're just tired. Do you want me to stay in here until you fall asleep?" He asked just as silently.

She nodded to the best of her ability.

He let her lay back down then he gently got up and shifted the blankets before he climbed in with her. The hotness of his skin melted the ice that was hers. She laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling safer now that he was here.

"You won't let them hurt me…will you?" She asked, her words slurred.

He didn't exactly know what she meant, but he knew that saying 'yes' to that statement would be a huge mistake, "Never."

Her breathing then slowed as she returned to slumber.

Starring at the ceiling, Soul felt like his heart was about to explode in his chest. She was going through so much, and all that he could do was sit and watch her crumble like glass in his hands. He thought that, in fact, she WAS going crazy. Whether it was from her not drinking blood or from what she experienced when she was kidnapped, he didn't know. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He couldn't ask; that would mean having to tell her that he knew about her, and he still wasn't sure how he felt about that.

So, he waited.

And waited.

And waited….

For nothing.

***Soul Eater***

Tsubaki scanned her room, looking for any items that were out of place.

This is the ninth time she cleaned this space.

She tried doing other things to busy herself, like hunting, but to no avail. Her mind was elsewhere, so every time prey shot out at her, she was too late to catch it.

Cleaning worked better.

It kept her mind on the tasks at hand, and cleaning always helped her keep busy doing something so she didn't have time to think about other things.

Things as in 'Maka'.

What things had that poor girl seen? She was gone so long, they probably did horrible stuff to her…

No, she had to clean. Not think.

But what was left to tidy up? She did everything already. Scrubbed the floors, organized her books, made her little bed, and she had even organized Black*Stars "autographs" from small ones to big ones.

And that was a lot of work.

She had wanted to know what was up with Maka ever since yesterday morning. Something was _off_ with her and she wanted to know what. Tsubaki was normally very patient, but with this particular circumstance, her patience was thinning with every stain she cleaned.

Finally, her thoughts began to swirl and she threw her dirty cleaning rag down and strolled into the hallway. She had to know;_ had _to know, and she knew which person to go to.

"Kid," she said as she entered his room, "I need an explanation, and I need it now."

The golden-eyed man simply glanced at her and closed the book he was reading, "An explanation for…?"

"Maka. I need to know what's going on with her."

He stared at her, "And you think I would know?"

She rolled her violet eyes, "Don't play stupid with me. You operated on her; therefore, you know. I have a right to know too."

He clearly wasn't giving her much of his attention, "Do you now?"

She stormed over to him and pressed him against one of the bookshelves in his room. She knew this was a futile attempt, being that Kid was much stronger than her, but, at the moment, she didn't care. "Yes, I do. I was there; she's just as much my friend as she is yours."

She could tell he was surprised at her unusual bravado, but she didn't care. She wanted answers.

"What's going on in here?"

Tsubaki turned sharply towards the voice, "Liz."

The blonde walked toward her, "What are you doing?"

Kid shook Tsubaki off him easily, "We were discussing things."

Liz raised an eyebrow, clearly pissed, "_Discussing _things?"

The brown haired wolf suddenly knew how this must have looked in Liz's eyes. She came in, saw Tsubaki pressing her crush against a bookshelf, and she was very close to him. "Liz, it wasn't what it looked like…" She reached out for her.

The blonde stepped away from her, "Whatever. Some friend you are." Her eyes narrowed coldly at Tsubaki before she stormed out.

Tsubaki looked at Kid, who had a very confused look on his face, and watched him as he went after her.

Great, now she had no chance in knowing what was wrong with Maka, and Liz thought she was trying to steal Kid away from her.

Spectacular.

She sat down on Kids' bed and gazed about his room, trying to figure out her next move. He had two of everything, and his one side of his room mirrored the other. Two beds, two bookshelves, two desks, two chairs, one…book.

One lonely book lay peacefully on one of the two stone desks…

She gently got up and her footsteps made no noise as she walked toward the book. He long fingers ran over the spine as her brain identified the words, "_Mystical Creatures and Their Strange Lives"_.

The book was black and very thick; it seemed to hold more information than an encyclopedia.

She opened the book and skimmed through some of the pages before she stopped on a page that was folded in at the corner, and she read a few sentences:

_The Vampires blood is the color of black, while it's tears are the same, even though its sweat is the same color of any human (researchers have tried to find the cause to this, since the species do not consume water, but to no avail) and another thing that also draws the Vampire into the area of mystery is the fact that whenever the Vampire smells blood, its eyes go black also._

Something didn't seem quite right. Why was this page specially marked? Why was it different from all the others? She had never seen any vampires, and didn't declare them as a threat, and she was pretty sure that none of the rest of the pack had either, so why was Kid studying this particular page?

She closed the book, brows furrowing in confusion, and decided that it was about time to check on Black*Star.

***Soul Eater***

"Liz, wait-"

"Why, Kid? I'm done waiting."

"I don't understand why you're so upset."

She stopped in her tracks and spun around to face him, her blue eyes glowing with fury, "Upset? Upset is not the word I would use in this situation! Angry, no,_ pissed off, _is more like it!_"_

He was struggling to contain his cool exterior, "Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, is that what you want? You really want to know?"

His brows furrowed, "Yes, I really want to know."

"Fine! I don't understand you, Kid. You walk around all high and mighty, but you are blatantly oblivious to your surroundings! It's like you miss the big picture!" She threw her hands up, "Maybe you should start seeing what's right in front of you, rather than going for that…that…_skank_!"

He was completely confused, "What are you talking about? What skank?"

"Tsubaki!"

He shook his head, "You think I was flirting with Tsubaki?"

"Don't pretend like you weren't! I saw it!"

"Liz, we were doing the exact opposite of flirting. If anything, she was about to rip my head off. Not that she could."

"Bull shit."

He sighed, exasperated, "I'm telling the truth. Ask her. Why do you care so much anyway?"

She starred at him for what felt like an eternity; blue mixing with gold, before she spoke in a whisper, "You are such an idiot."

Then she left him alone in the hallway.

***Soul Eater***

It had been about two hours before Maka stirred.

"What time is it?" She asked Soul with a yawn.

"About four thirty." He replied.

"Oh. Thanks for staying."

"Anytime."

He didn't know what to say. Should he tell her he knew about her? Or should he just keep quiet? Thousands of questions were dancing in his mind, but he knew that now was not the time to ask them.

Maybe he could sneak blood into her food, or into some water. If she didn't drink it, she would die of dehydration. The side effects of blood withdraw are starting to happen, for example the lack of movement in her limbs, and he knew they were just going to get worse. He had to see Kid.

"Hey," He whispered, "Do you mind if I go talk to Kid for a minute?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Go ahead."

He climbed out of the bed, "I'll be back."

She nodded.

He exited the room and started to run down the hallway as quietly as possible. He was at Kid's room in a matter of seconds but to his dismay, the black wolf was not there.

With a slight growl, he left the room and jogged down the hallway, almost bumping into Kid on the way, "I was looking for you." He said.

"You found me." Kid replied.

Soul noticed the strange look Kids' face held, "What's up with you?"

Kid shook his head, "Nothing. What did you need?"

"I was wondering if you found out anything else about half-vampires."

Kid nodded, "I did actually. I had to figure it out by myself, but I think I've come to a logical conclusion."

"Spit it out."

Kid led the way back to his room, "Well, I was very curious as to why Maka has not been drinking blood. Certainly, blood is available, I mean, we hunt and drain the blood of the animals, so she could have easily have drank out of the bucket of blood we set aside outside, and she could have easily done so with us having any knowledge of it. So why hasn't she been drinking it?"

"Maybe because she doesn't want to be a half-vampire?"

They entered his room, "Yes, that's what I thought at first. But what I couldn't answer was why she would put herself through the physical torture of not drinking the substance, when, if she would drink it, all the pain would disappear. It didn't seem logical, and I don't believe she would fast on the liquid simply because she didn't _want_ to be a vampire."

Soul was starting to catch on, "You researched it. What did you find out?"

Kid sat on one of the chairs in his room, "I reread the book I showed you, and managed to piece together a few facts." He opened the black book that was sitting on one of the desks, "Here read this paragraph."

Souls' eyes roamed the black ink on the page:

_A person who has just been bitten by another vampire will experience increased speed and strength, but also an almost uncontrollable craving for blood. This craving is so great, that only a person with a very strong will, will be able to resist the substance for which it yearns for. However, once a vampire does drink its very first drop of blood, it unlocks its true power for which it is destined to have._

Soul looked up from the book, the text finally making sense now.

"You see," Kid said, "I missed that paragraph at first because it didn't directly say anything about half-vampires. But once I had read it a few times, I finally managed to put the pieces where they belong. All vampires are just half-vampires when they are first bitten. When they have their first taste of blood, they 'unlock their true power', meaning, that they become full vampires. It makes perfect sense. Maka doesn't drink blood because she doesn't want to be a full vampire. She has a very strong will to be human."

Kid was right, it did make perfect sense. Everything just fit together now.

"So what do we do?" The white wolf asked, "She won't drink blood, so do we force her to?"

Kid sighed, "I don't know, but I think it's about time we told her."

Soul was silent for a few moments before nodding, "I agree."

***Soul Eater***

Maka stared at the two, "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?"

Soul twirled his fingers, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. We just need to talk to you."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Okay…"

Kid cleared his throat, "I don't really know how to say this…"

He glanced at Soul for help.

The white wolf shuffled, "Before we do 'say this', I want to give you a heads up, that if you try to run away again, I will catch you. I'm stronger and faster than you."

It was true, she noted, even when her limbs were working appropriately, he would still be _much_ stronger and faster than she. Though, she couldn't help but wonder if Noah was a match for Soul…

Soul looked at Kid, then stared very intently at her, "We…know."

His eyes were glazed with worry and exhaustion, and Maka stared into those red irises for a long time, her mind trying to convince her that she was just being…

Paranoid.

But… what if she wasn't?

Her breathing froze and her eyes locked back onto Souls, "You know what, Soul?" She asked firmly, her voice almost breaking and her heart almost stopping with unwanted anticipation.

Kid shuffled nearby. She could hear a bird calling for its mate outside. Someone was talking down the hall. Someone was panicking inside this room. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he grabbed her hand, "About you."

_No…._

She quickly wretched her hand out of his and brought her knees to meet her chest, tears streaming down her face, "Are you going to kill me now…?"

_Please do…_

Soul could feel his heart ripping again. He moved to sit on the edge of her bed, "Of course not. Why would you even think that? We all care about you. We want to help you."

She buried her face in her knees, "I'm so sorry…"

He nodded to Kid, who returned the gesture and silently disappeared into the hallway, and Soul wrapped his arms around Maka, "It's not your fault, you know that. It's not your fault. If you think for even one second that it is, then you are more of an idiot than I thought you were."

His morbid humor brightened her mood a bit, but the dark cloud still lingered over her heart, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

His eyes were glued to this ceiling; his arms were glued to her, "To be honest with you, I don't either. But Kid is working day and night to try and find a cure."

She buried her head into his chest, her voice muffled, "And if he can't find a cure?"

He pulled her away from him to look her in the eye, then a smirk played on his lips, "Then I guess we can take a Bloody Mary to a whole different level, eh?"

She smiled at him, "I swear, one day, I'm going to have to help you with your problems instead of the other way around."

His shark-tooth grin made something inside her stir, "My problems aren't _near _as interesting as yours."

***Soul Eater***

"My Lady, please forgive me, I tried my best, she was smarter than I had expected…"

A long blonde haired woman touched Noah's check affectionately, "I'm sure you did. But the fact of the matter is, my dear sweet one, is that she escaped. I put you in charge of one simple task, and you manage to fail at it entirely. I don't like failures, Noah. Do you know what I do to people who fail as miserably as you did?"

He gulped and tried to hide the fear that clearly shown in his eyes, "N-No, My Lady, I-I do not."

She turned sharply toward him and wretched her hand directly inside his mouth, "Would you like to find out?" She smiled wickedly.

He choked on her hand, as he desperately fought for air. His lungs cried out for it and he began to sway and fall to his knees, before he vaguely felt something sliver down his throat and she removed her hand and he fell on all fours, gasping for oxygen.

She grabbed his chin roughly and forced him to look at her, "Disappoint me again, and I assure you, there will be no second chances."

She started to circle him, "I _need_ her, Noah. If I have her, then I have him."

He was still panting, but dared to ask, "W-Who, Lady M-Medusa?"

She smiled, bearing all of her teeth, "The white wolf, my love, who else?"

**A/N: Salut, mon amies! It's been a while. A long while. I apologize for my absence…. Forgiven? Hopefully! : )**

**So, how has everyone been? Good, I hope. On this chapter I have decided to share myself with you (dirty thoughts)! I've noticed that some writers have recently been telling about themselves, so I have decided to do the same. Tell me about yourself too! : D. Oh, and I have something very special I want to share with you guys at the end, after I reply to your reviews. Please read it, as it will mean the world to me.**

**For starters, I have blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin. I am comfortable with my appearance, as I hope everyone is. I love strawberries. My favorite person is my brother. I love my dog, Prince with all my soul. I plan to become a singer. I am 15, but lots of people say I act like I'm 18. I'm single. ( Not a good selection at my school). I'm a health-nut. I think Munro Chambers is extremely hot. I love history. I hate math. My Grandaddy is my hero. I love my Mom, I just don't like her. Writing is a secret hobby. I try to be a good example for others, but let's face it, it's not going to happen. I'm middle-class at my school, not popular, not 'unpopular'. I like pickles.**

_**Responds to your reviews:**_

_**Majo Peaches: Bahaha. If I tell you, that would ruin the story! If Soul does kiss Maka, I think that no excuses will be needed. ; ) Thanks for your lovely review!**_

_**Midlina: Me too, sweet heart, me too. ; )**_

_**Kitty1998: I will always update if you keep reviewing! : D Thanks for your marvelous review!**_

_**MusicSoundsMySoul 14: Thanks so much! I updated, I hope you enjoyed it, young grasshopper!**_

_**Soul eater crazy: Meh, sorry about the late update! Inspiration doesn't come easily these days! Lmao**_

_**Spixie303: Oh. My. Please tell me you are English. Or from any United Kingdom country. Than would be so sweet. Anywho, ikr? WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY? Haha, thanks for your fantastic bloody review! ; )**_

_**Mabello: Thank chuuuuuu! : D 3**_

_**Shanagi95: No, my friend. She blacked out BECAUSE she didn't want to drink it, so she pretty much forced herself to fall unconscious until she could resist the urge to drink her own blood. Get me, now? Yes, they do notice the change, but think nothing of it because they think she has just matured, as all girls do in time. If you have any more questions, please, just ask! I don't mind answering at all! Thanks for your review! : )**_

_**Crazychick1313: Mwahahahahaa! I loved writing that part! It was sooo feaking fun! No, I'm not insane… *walks away muttering to herself***_

_**HiHelloIWeird: Sorry to disappoint you : (. I fail at updating quickly, but I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you for reviewing! **_

_**Mouers: Thank you : ). I love the black blood, I thought it was a good twist on the actual Soul Eater plot line, so I added it in. thank you for your fabulous review!**_

_**EyeOfTheSoul: hahaha. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Though I must ask… WHY YOU NO UPDATE YO STORY, FOO? I will bite you if you don't mwahaha**_

_**Kenia: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! I loved writing that part mwahaha**_

_**Aej1085: Thank chuu! : D**_

_**Alik Takeda: Sorry about my late updates! Haha, I don't keep a good schedule. You're more than welcome, hun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks so much for reviewing!**_

**Woo, Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all!**

**Now then, on to the special thing I mentioned earlier.**

**Before I start, I want to say that this is in no way, an excuse. It's an explanation.**

**A few weeks ago, something terrible happened that I will never forget.**

**I had a friend, his name was Steve, who sat in front of me every day in my history class**_**. **_**He was very funny and very sweet, I laughed at his jokes every day. He always made me laugh and smile and he made history class my favorite class of all time. He constantly joked with me about things, and he would turn around and talk to me every chance he got. He had brown hair and deep brown eyes that always made me smile when I looked into them. He was my friend.**

**And, okay, my crush too.**

**I thought the world of him, and even though I only had a small crush on him, HE was the reason that school was bearable. He made life better. He was so freaking cool. He was my freaking friend.**

**He committed suicide two weeks ago.**

**I was crushed.**

**Heartbroken.**

**Angry.**

**Hurt.**

**Insanely upset.**

**I thought he was happy. I was wrong.**

**I'm telling you guys this, because I know how it feels to be hurt. To cry. But what you MUST remember is that no matter how bad life is, no matter how depressed you are…**

**There is always someone who loves you.**

**It may not seem like it sometimes, but it's true. Steve thought no one loved him, but he was wrong.**

**I loved him.**

**His Mom loved him.**

**His dad loved him.**

**His siblings loved him.**

**His friends loved him.**

**No matter how upsetting life can get sometimes, I promise you that it WILL get better. Time heals all wounds. Suicide isn't the answer. It's an act of pure selfishness. It hurt so bad to lose Steve. I will never forget that pain. I will never forget the tears in my classmates' eyes. I will never forget his mom screaming at his funeral, "MY BOY! MY BOY! I JUST WANT MY BOY!"**

**I will never forget that.**

**Never.**

**Suicide is horrible; the most awful way to die. If you have or are thinking about committing suicide, please, stop what you're doing and read this: Do you have any idea how many people will be hurting if you leave them? How many people you have made smile? How much people actually love you? Can you even imagine how much pain you will be putting them through; sometimes losing someone to suicide is unbearable and thus, leading to someone else that YOU may love to commit suicide. Life is good, folks. Sometimes, the light at the end of the tunnel can't be seen, but trust me, it's there. If you are unhappy, change something in your life. Do something that brings a smile to your face. Think of all the people you love. Maybe even your dog or cat. Or any pet. **

**And guys, if you are feeling so lost and confused, you can always talk to me. I love each and every one of you.**

**I hope you guys never forget that.**

**And another thing…**

**Always remember…**

**That your life….**

**Is so….**

**Precious…**

**So freaking precious.**

**Never give up and always spread the love, **

**~SingerOfTheNight**

**I will always love you Steve. The pain of losing you is still in my heart every time it beats. I miss your laugh, your smile, your voice. I miss everything about you. You will never know how much you mean to me, because I never got the chance to tell you. You brightened my world with every joke you told me. I will never understand why you did what you did, but I hope you can see me from up there in heaven, and know how much pain I have been going through. I love you so much. I really hope you knew that, and I am so sorry that I couldn't help you. Rest in Peace, dear friend.**


	11. Silent Screams

She never should have doubted him.

She was so stupid as to have in the first place.

He didn't think any less of her, like she expected him to, but he acted the same way he always did: a sarcastic smartass who conveyed his emotions through insults. She had worried herself endlessly on whether or not he would kick her out of the cave or worse.

Like never _ever _talk to her again.

_That _would be horrible.

Her stomach tightened suddenly in a frightening amount of pain, her eyes closing and her incisors biting into her lower lip, as she struggled to contain her scream of agony. The pangs of thirst were getting worse. Much worse.

Her throat felt drier than it had ever been before. She needed blood. _Wanted _it. Her desire for it grew considerably at night, she had been noticing, and it had successfully made her an insomniac as she got little to no sleep.

She felt one of her sharp teeth start to dig into her lip, and immediately stopped putting pressure on it, not wanting to taste her own blood and turn into a…well…

You know.

A soft cry escaped her and she ground her teeth together so that she could bear the pain. It felt like her insides were being torn out from her abdomen and then twisted back inside her. It felt like someone was gutting her right then and there, with a rusty knife and a heart of pure evil. It felt almost worse than the time she thought she would never see Soul again.

Almost.

Tomorrow would be very painful too, she knew, but not due to physical pain. Her heart wretched at the thought of what might happen when the sun rose that morning.

She had talked to Soul and Kid, claiming that since they knew what she was, it was only fair to let the others know as well. She had said this simply because she was worried about their safety. She could control her cravings well enough when she was awake, but at night she didn't know if she might wake up and go on a blood spree. They needed to know and be prepared.

She only hoped they accepted her as well as Soul and Kid had.

It was nighttime, she knew, by the way the cave was quiet, save for Black Stars snores that rang throughout the cave. She was alone in the room Kid had put her in, stating that she couldn't go back to rooming with Soul until they found a way to either calm or completely annihilate her blood cravings.

She knew he was right and, although Soul had put up a bit of a fight, she strongly agreed. He would be much safer away from her, no matter how much stronger and faster he was.

The tremors of agony that wracked her body were slowly beginning to subside and as she opened her eyes, she saw black trimming her vision and knew that she was about to lose consciousness.

And much to her complete horror and grief, her last thoughts before the darkness overtook her were not about Soul or her other friends.

It was about blood.

***Soul Eater***

Kids hand moved to rush easily through his silky black and white locks.

This was just not his week.

Maka was a vampire. He could find no cure. Liz was mad at him. His head hurt. He was stressed. Very stressed.

And now, he couldn't sleep.

Which led to him staring blankly at the stone ceiling, golden eyes glowing in the dark.

Women were impossible to understand.

He was _not_ even close to liking Tsubaki in that way, much less was he _flirting _with her. Why would he do that? He only had eyes for one girl-

No. Relationships were much too complicated and much too pointless.

Symmetry was better.

Sighing, he ran a hand absently over his face. Then, there was still the problem with Maka. No matter how hard he tried, he had still found no cure or treatment for her condition, and he was starting to lose hope on ever finding one. None of his books helped in any way, they just kept confusing him with their pointless sentences.

All of this research reminded him of the time before he was bitten and was working at the hospital. He was one of the best volunteers for his very young age, and was often the one to figure out and treat many of the patients there.

It was a lot simpler back then, when people actually accepted who he was, but there was no point in reminiscing.

The past was gone; no need to long for it back. Besides he had made many friends now, like Liz.

No. No more talk on Liz.

Thoughts of his mother came whirling inside his head and her voice rang through his thoughts, _"If you love a girl, Kiddo, don't let anyone stop you from having her." _His father wasn't nearly as romantic as his-

Wait.

"That's it!" He yelled, sitting bolt upright in his bed, the blanket on top of him sliding down his bare chest. He quickly threw the covers off the rest of his body and slammed his feet down to the ground, not heeding the amount of noise he was making. He raced to the one of the bookshelves and dropped on his knees, his eyes searching over the spines of the many books on the bottom roll.

His pale fingers suddenly reached out and tore a small red book from its original position. A smile broke out on his face as he opened the book to the middle section of itself and he ripped a small piece of paper out of it that was folded neatly between the pages, quickly opening it.

He couldn't believe he didn't think of this sooner.

He scrambled up from the ground and lit a candle, almost burning himself from his impatience with it, and then brought it up to of one of the two mirrors hanging on the walls. He leaned towards it, nose almost touching the cool surface, and breathed out deeply, causing steam to cloud the mirror.

A slight squeak came from the mirror as his finger danced across the surface. _'42-42-564'_

The image of himself rippled through the mirror, only to be replaced by a different silhouette.

Kids stomach clenched inside him, but his voice was even and powerful, "Hello, Father."

***Soul Eater***

Four pairs of eyes stared in disbelief at the blonde.

"You're a _what_?" Black*Stars voice boomed, causing Maka to wince due to her sensitive hearing.

She squeezed Souls hand tightly in her own, knowing that if he were still human his hand would have broken by now.

Tsubaki placed a delicate hand on the blue haired mans shoulder, swallowing her own shock and smiled softly, "I knew there was something going on with you. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Maka blinked in surprise. Did Tsubaki accept her too? The woman who had once hated her with a passion _accepted _her? Given, she and the brunette had become great friends after their ordeal together; she still hadn't expected her to be so calm and warm.

"Uhm- You're a _what_?" Black*Star repeated, his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull from utter shock.

A pale hand smacked the man in the back of the head, "Shut up you moron." Liz commented, eyes landing on Maka, a smile playing on her lips, "So, you're no longer a boring human anymore, huh? I like it. Being a vampire sounds kinda…sexy." She winked one of her blue eyes at her.

Makas face turned red quickly, but she giggled nevertheless, "Thanks Liz. I didn't tell you guys earlier because I thought you freak out and ditch me…" She glanced at Black*Star.

He was still rubbing the back of his head and grumbling to himself when Tsubaki nudged him in the side, "What?" he grunted.

The brown wolf motioned to Maka.

His eyes instantly grew in size, "You're a_ wh_-?"

"Black*Star!"

His eyes swayed to Tsubaki and he instantly cringed under her stern gaze, "Sorry, it's just a bit shocking…"

His face met the ground almost instantaneously as a certain blonde sister jumped up and down on his back, "I accept you Makaaaaaa~!" A huge, ever present grin spread on Patty's face, only to be quickly replaced by a look of sorrow, "But…. Why can't we have sleepovers anymore?"

Liz patted her little sisters head and gently pushed her off of Black*Star, who was still stapled beneath her, "Because, Patty, Maka might kill us on accident while we sleep and we don't want that, now do we?"

Patty shook her head sadly, "I guess not…"

Makas heart clenched at the sight. She would never be able to forgive herself if any harm came to them due to her.

Black*Star crawled up from the floor, trying to scrap what was left of his dignity along with it, "Well," he began, "I suppose that since you're one of my followers I will support you. Everyone deserves a bit of acceptance from their god, right?" He grinned.

She smiled back, having caught his underlying meaning.

Her grip on Souls hand loosened and he turned to, giving her a smirk and a supportive squeeze. She turned her attention to each person in the room. She had never felt so loved in her entire life.

She had the world's greatest friends all in one little room.

"Now," Kids voice broke the tender moment, "There is something I must discuss with all of you."

***Soul Eater***

Six pairs of eyes stared disbelievingly at the black wolf.

"You're shitting with us." Souls rough voice caught his attention.

Kid shook his head, "No, not even in the slightest. I can't believe I was so incredibly stupid as to not think of this before, but I guess I ignored the answer that was staring at me in the face."

"So let me get this straight," Liz spoke, her eyes narrow in confusion as she kicked off the wall she had been leaning on, "You expect us to believe that your Dad, that you haven't seen in years, is living in a small town with no money, no job, no house, no _nothing_, but he just _happens _to have a cure for vampirism? Am I the only one who sees a bit of a problem in this little tale?"

Yeah, she was still pissed at him.

He was about to retaliate when Tsubakis' voice echoed off the walls, soft and caring, almost how it used to be, "Liz, look at us." She motioned to the group huddled in the small room. "We have nothing. No money, no jobs, no house. But we have each other, and that's good enough for me. We have to trust each other. I believe Kid."

The blondes eyes sparked dangerously, "Of course _you _would believe him."

Tsubaki sighed quietly but didn't push the subject.

Soul rose from his seat at the end of Makas bed, "She's right, Liz. Besides, we don't have much of an option. What have we got to lose? We haven't even got a clue about a cure."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Then explain to me how we are going to move Maka all the way to that little town?"

"Whoa, wait just a minute!" Everyone turned their attention to the only half-vampire in the room, "You guys can't go!"

Black*Star quirked an eyebrow at her, "Eh? Why the hell not?"

In exasperation, she tried to throw her hands up in the air but her limbs decided to be immobile for the moment, "Because you might get hurt, that's why! What if I go on a bloody rampage, huh? You guys might be taken by surprise and by the time you realize what is going on, I might have killed some of you! Worse yet, what if they send more soldiers after you guys? You might be overwhelmed!"

It was dead silent in the room as everyone stared at her.

Then they started laughing.

_Really _laughing.

She had never thought Kid could laugh like that before. He wasn't just chuckling, _oh no_, he was on the floor with tears sliding down his face!

_Along with the rest of the wolf pack!_

They were in hysterics, they were laughing so hard! Tsubaki was kneeling down, cradling her stomach, while mirth was dripping down her cheeks and she occasionally had to wipe the tears away using the back of her hand. Black*Star had thrown his arm around Souls' shoulders and the two fell to the ground, barking (literally) with laughter.

Liz was leaning on Patty for support while they were howling (again, literally) with an uncontrollable fit of merriment, and every time Liz seemed to get a grip on herself, her eyes would dart to Maka and she would spring right back into hysterics.

What the _hell _was so damn funny?

Her brows furrowed as she started to get very confused, "Uhm, guys…"

Her words were drowned out by their loud guffawing.

"Guys!"

Again, no one noticed her.

Her lungs sucked in gallons of air; they were going to listen to her, "I said- _GUYS! LISTEN TO ME, DAMMIT!"_

To her great satisfaction, their laughter quickly ceased and they all stared at her with questioning looks. She decided to answer their expressions, "Do you mind telling me exactly _why in the world _you almost _destroyed _the cave with your loudness?"

They all began to chuckle and giggle, a lot better than their outrageousness a few moments ago, "Geez," Black*Star said, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes, "Don't get your panties in a wad, Maka. Your shouting might draw the soldiers to us and they might-" he snorted "_overwhelm _us!"

And then the room erupted in laughter again.

She sighed.

Wolves.

***Soul Eater***

"How was I supposed to know? I wasn't there!"

Most of the wolf pack had left her room, but Soul still remained.

Soul still had a greatly amused smile plastered on his face, "I know, but still. Did you _really_ think that _humans_ could kill us?" He shook his head, a chuckled escaping him, "Just the mere _thought_-"

"Okay, okay! I get the point! You're strong, humans aren't!" She huffed and glared at him, earning herself a slight chuckle and a thump to the forehead.

"I hate you." She deadpanned.

His fingers moved to pinch one of her cheeks, "Aw, you and me both know that's not true!"

She started to swat at his hand, but her limbs were still unresponsive, "I'm starting to feel like you're taking advantage of my disability."

He let his hand fall, "Not at all."

"Then why do you keep-" She cut her own sentence off as a wave of pain exploded inside her stomach and a scream she couldn't contain bubbled up from her throat.

Souls gaze suddenly turned hard as he wrapped his arms comfortably around her small frame, "Shhh." She whimpered softly, her head buried in his chest and eyes snapped shut from the agony, "I know, I know it hurts."

After about three minutes the pain began to melt away and she felt her limbs move for the first time in two hours as she wrapped her arms around him and tried to not fall into unconsciousness, "H-Hey Soul?"

His chin was perched on top of her head, "Hmm?"

She took a shuddering breathe, "W-Why did y-you l-leave your old home?"

She knew of course, Liz and had told her that he had gotten into an argument with his parents and stormed out, then started this wolf pack, but she had wanted to hear it from him. It also helped keep her awake.

She felt him tense and become very quiet and very still. She began to feel extremely disappointed when he didn't answer her, _Why does he trust Liz and not me?_

"I just…" he began finally. "I got into…an argument with my parents. It didn't end well."

She nodded against him, "What was it about?"

He was silent for a moment again, "Just stupid things. Don't worry about it."

She was crestfallen, but she didn't push the subject. He would tell her when he was ready, right?

But then why was his soul shaking?

"Hey," he spoke up, "I'm going to go get prepared for that trip; the sooner we leave, the better. You gonna be okay without me for a while?"

She sighed and nodded again, pulling away from his embrace, "Yeah, you go ahead."

He stood up and ruffled her newly-thick hair, "Just call if you need me."

Then he was gone, and she was alone again.

***Soul Eater***

He ran his hands through snowy white hair as he took off for the entrance of the cave. He tore his shirt off and threw it on the ground, followed by his trousers.

Before he knew it, his paws were thudding against the grass in the forest and his body shook with fury as he stopped by the river.

He hadn't been out there long before she came to him.

She always came.

He felt her fur brush against his as she stood beside him, gazing at the crystal clear water just like he was.

"I lied to her."

His voice was rough with anger directed at himself. He had done something wrong to her that she had not deserved. She was always completely honest with him so why couldn't he be the same with her?

The wolf beside him stole a glance in his direction, "About what?"

His tail flicked in irritation as a bee buzzed around him, "My past."

He saw from the corner of his eye her snout rising with understanding, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her what I told the rest of the pack, Tsubaki. That I left because of some stupid argument."

The brown wolf laid down beside him, her body touching his paws, "Why couldn't you tell her the truth, just like you told me?"

His red eyes looked down at her, "Because… I don't want her to be disappointed in me. And I don't want her pity."

"Who says she'd be disappointed in you? That was your past, Soul, you can do nothing to change it. You must learn to accept it and move on. You must be proud of who you are today."

He growled in acknowledgement and laid down beside her, "I know."

Tsubaki nudged the side of his head with her snout, "I know it's not easy to tell about the things that torment you, Soul, but sometimes you have to."

His red eyes hooked on her indigo ones and she knew that she had been in the same position he was before. Her past was almost as dark as his. He had told her about his past one night when she explained the truth behind hers. He figured it only fair, and since then, she'd been like a sister to him.

"I'll tell her."

"When?"

"Soon."

***Soul Eater***

She felt like she was going insane.

Her thoughts all swarmed together in a single stream of thinking and every word in her head said the exact same thing over and over and _over _again.

Blood.

She needed it! Now! The thirst was burning in her throat and her stomach was swimming inside her, begging for a way to seek release from the pain. She knew there was only one way to settle her craving.

But her will was still there.

It was slipping by the second though and she didn't know how much longer she could hold onto her sanity before her strange desires overtook her reasonable thinking.

It was always worse at night…

She felt adrenaline surge through her veins and she sat up quickly in her bed only to be greeted by a fairly unpleasant sight.

"Belle…" The word felt like poison on her tongue.

"Greetings, child." Her perfect teeth shone brightly as her lips parted to reveal an equally dazzling smile. "Come with me, I must show you something."

Maka blinked, "Wait. How did you get here? I'm only supposed to see you when I am unconscious!" She rubbed her eyes, "Am I hallucinating?"

A musical laugh echoed in the blondes' ears, "Follow me."

"Why?" Belle should have known by now that Maka didn't trust her in the slightest.

The black haired beauty tossed a glance over her shoulder, "Because we both know you want to."

Maka was certainly curious, she'll admit that much, but did she want to go? Not really.

"No thanks. I am perfectly fine with staying put." She crossed her arms. Now that she thought about it, her body hadn't been this mobile in a long time. The pain she had felt only minutes ago had already disappeared completely.

This was very strange…

She flexed her hands and admired the way they could move with ease when an all too falsely-perfect, soft voice cracked through her wonderment, "It involves your friends. You'd better hurry now; they need you."

She heard a scream resound through the cave.

She swiftly rose from her bed and swung her legs to the side, gaining her bearings on solid ground, "What's going on? Is one of them hurt?"

Belle held her hand out to the blonde, "Come, and all your questions shall be answered."

Not wanting to waste another second, she grabbed the demons hand and Belle led her out of her room and towards the caves entrance. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Came her only answer.

Another scream.

Maka quickly shot her free hand out to grasp Belles wrist roughly, "Please, tells me what's going on! Just tell me if they're okay!" Her tone was pleading with her, _begging _her to answer her questions.

Belle smiled in response.

Maka felt her heart leap in desperation. She had to know that they were okay. _Had_ to.

Belle led her out of the grave and promptly pushed her to the ground. The half-vampire didn't have enough time to react and she fell face first into the red grass-

Wait. Red grass?

She ran her fingers over the strangely pigmented greenery and grimaced when she found red liquid sticking to her fingers. "Belle, what is this stuff-"

Another blood-curdling scream, only this time, it was close.

Too close.

Her head snapped up in the direction the sound came from and was met by the most horrifying scene she had ever witnessed in her short life.

Bodies were everywhere.

The once beautiful forest that Maka had always loved to admire was now painted in the blood of the corpses that were scattered over the ground. Most of the bodies had been chopped up, with limbs hanging from the trees and the blood still dripping from the spot they had been severed from. She looked down at the ground as realization dawned upon her that was she was lying in was blood.

It was also strange that she felt no need to consume the substance.

Her heart pounded as she scrambled to stand up in record time. She felt her body shake in terror when her eyes took in the scene again. It was awful, horrible, terrible, the most grotesque thing she had ever seen. Who could have done this?

She felt an immense pressure at her ankle and her eyes went to her foot sharply.

She wanted to scream when she saw her.

Patty was gripping her ankle like her life depended on it, and from the looks of her, it did. To Maka, it was like her mind was playing out her worst nightmare as she gazed at the only leg Patty still had. Several of her fingers had been cut off and blood poured from her wounds like a waterfall. The blue-eyed woman looked up at her, desperation shining brightly in her cerulean orbs, "Why, Maka, I don't understand…"

"_Patty_!" Her shout sounded so sad, so terrified, so desperate, that she wasn't even sure if it was hers, "Patty! What happened to you? I-I'm going to h-help you!" Her body shook with despair, "D-Don't die, Patty! I-I will get help, just h-hold on!"

Blood bubbled out of Patty's mouth, "H-How could you…"

Then she went still.

"_NO!" _Her scream tore from her throat, and tears poured down her cheeks. "Patty, wake up! Wake up! Please! I'm begging you!"

She was dead, and Maka knew it.

The blonde rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand and was stunned to see that the water was clear. Not black. Clear.

Before she could analyze her situation any further, a different, but frighteningly familiar voice screamed.

Her heart stopped.

"_SOUL_!" She sprinted to the sound of his voice that was still shouting in clear agony.

Her feet slipped from beneath her and she skidded across a puddle of blood. Once she recovered, she continued her sprint but it was then that she realized that every single person she knew was on the ground dying.

She saw the baker from her home town sprawled across the ground, pale and unmoving.

She saw her mother and father grasping each other as blood spewed in all different directions from them.

She saw Tsubaki and Black*Star holding the others' hand, and she almost stopped to try and help them, but they were already dead.

The shout rang out again and she finally spotted what she had been running to.

Her legs almost gave way when she saw him. His amazing white hair was now stained with his own blood, matching the color of his eyes. She skidded to a halt before him and dropped on her knees, grasping his face with her hands. He was covered in blood from head to toe, and she was amazed, yet gloriously happy, that he was still alive.

"Soul!" She sobbed looking into his eyes that were trained on her own, "I will help you, just hold on! P-Please don't die on me Soul! Just h-hang on, o-okay?"

He reached up and she felt his bloody fingers lightly brush against her cheek, "Y-You…" He whispered.

She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her face, tears pouring from her eyes, "Please don't die, S-Soul! Please…"

His eyes began to close, but she dropped his hand and held his face again, "NO! Soul! D-Don't die! I-I can't live without you! If you go, I-I've got no one left! You're everything to me, Soul! EVERYTHING! Y-you can't leave me!" She wiped a bit of blood from his face, "Don't leave me…"

He looked like he was about to say something but he did was inhale sharply and let it back out before his eyes slipped shut.

She knew it was his last breath.

"_NO_! SOUL, PLEASE! DON'T DIE!" She brought his head to her chest and rocked him back and forth, uncontrollable sobs shaking her, "C-c-come back, p-please, come b-b-back…" She murmured against him, "I-I can't live without y-y-you…don't l-leave me…I need you…come b-back….don't g-g-go…"

"Maka!" A voice called out to her and she managed to lift her head to see who it was.

Kid was limping towards her, carrying Liz (who she could assume was dead, just like all the others) bridal style. The way he looked at her made her cringe. He was murderous.

"You did this!" He bellowed, dropping Liz to the ground with so much care, that her heart broke again, "You killed them! All of them! This is your fault!" He continued to limp toward her.

"My fault…" She spoke, grief still gripping her heart tightly.

"You killed them all! Why? Why would you do this?" His glare intensified.

She shook her head slowly, "I-I didn't do it-"

He was in front of her now and a sharp '_smack_' resounded through the bloody forest as he slapped her, "Don't you _dare _lie to me! Look at yourself! All the evidence is all over you!"

Her eyes traveled down to her body and she gasped at the sight. Not only was the blood of her best friend staining her attire, but it seemed like everyone on the forest had bled on her. She looked around crazily and saw what she must have missed before.

Each dead body had a bite mark on the neck.

He gaze traveled slowly down to Soul and saw that he had one too. Sadness and despair crashed over her, wave after wave after wave.

When her tongue prodded at her incisors, her thoughts were confirmed as the taste of iron filled her mouth.

The taste of blood.

"I-I did this…"

She squeezed her eyes shut and cried into Souls hair.

A loud cackle rang out and when she opened her orbs again, she saw Belle laughing and surveying the damage Maka had apparently done, "You did, child! You killed them all! Everyone one you knew! Everyone you loved! All your friends and family! Gone!" Her laugh rang through the forest.

She held Soul close to her and sobbed. She had killed everyone… she had never wanted to die more than she did at that moment.

Suddenly, she felt Soul stir in her arms and eyes snapped open to be greeted by her best friends beautiful and alive, oh so alive, red irises.

Her disbelief was evident, but a wide and relieved smile blossomed on her broken features, "Soul-!"

"Maka! Maka wake up!" He shouted at her, eyes swimming with concern.

"What-?"

"Dammit, Maka, wake up!"

***Soul Eater***

She was thrust back into the real world. Her eyes flew open and they met with someone else's.

"Finally. What the hell, Maka? Are you okay?"

Once she realized who it was, she sat up quickly and smashed herself against him, hands clawing at his bare back as she squeezed him tightly.

"I-It was just a dream…"

She felt his arms wrap around her as well, "Yeah, like hell it was. It was like you were in a coma. You wouldn't wake up!"

She breathed in his scent: pine and earth, "I'm so glad you're okay, Soul. So glad…"

He felt wetness against his chest, "Whoa, are you crying? Of course I'm okay, Maka. Why wouldn't I be? There is nothing to cry about, Tiny-Tits."

She ignored the nickname and tried to pull him closer, "I dreamed that I lost you… don't leave me, Soul. Promise you'll never die on me. Promise."

He sighed, "I promise. It will take a lot to take a cool guy like me down. Trust me, many have tried, none have succeeded."

She pulled away from him briefly and grasped his face in her hands, just as she had done in her dream. Her lips lightly brushed against his cheeks and forehead when she kissed those areas.

"Ugh-Maka-The hell- Stop it-Maka!"

She stopped embarrassing him for a moment, "You're my best friend, Soul." She said as she hugged him again.

He returned the embrace, the smirk on his face contradicting the red in his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the mushy shit already." His smirk softened into a soft smile, "Was it that bad of a dream? It's morning now, so I came here to wake you up so that we could get a move on. You were crying in your sleep when I got here."

She pressed against him, holding him as tightly as she could manage, "It was the most horrible dream I've ever had."

She felt him ruffle her hair, "It was just a dream. Just something your big brain made up. You okay now?"

She nodded against him and reluctantly released her hold, "Yeah." A thought struck her, "Are we leaving today? Already?"

"Like I said, the sooner the better."

"Oh." She looked away from him. "Is everyone going?"

Soul shook his head, "Everyone _was _going to go, but we decided that at least two people should stay here. You know, to guard the cave. It was originally going to be Liz and Patty, but I'm starting to think Black*Star should stay."

She furrowed her brows, "You know he'd never agree to that. Why do you think that anyway?"

He shrugged, "Liz and Patty may be strong, but Black*Star is much stronger. It just seems like he could hold off better against any more soldiers that want our home. I'm not saying that the sisters can't, it's just that I know Black*Star can take on anyone. Kid can't stay, because it's _his _dad we're going to see."

"If Black*Star stays, then you know Tsubaki will stay also."

"Yeah, I know."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Do you think we can manage without those two?"

He shot her a look that said 'Seriously?'

She shook her head, "Okay, okay, I see your point. But do you think _they _can manage without _us_?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know. I might have Liz or Patty stay with them so that it's even. Three of us stay, three of us go."

She nodded, "That sounds about right."

"Well, I guess I should do what I came in here to do. Since you can't move, I will be packing for you. Just tell me what to put in, alright?"

"Okay."

Her heart began to beat faster when she realized that she would be leaving today.

Her soul shook when thought about how she may not see her friends again.

Or that they would be dead when she returned.

**A/N: This was a faster update, no? Aren't you proud of me? And the chapter is the longest one yet! So, how did you guys think of this? Makas thirst for blood is growing, Soul is lying to her, Liz is still pissed at Kid, and Kid has finally found a cure for vampirism. Please tell me what you think and if there is anything you don't understand, please ask so I can help you! : )**

**Also, I would like to thank everyone for their condolences. It just goes to show that I have the best reviewers ever! Love you guys!**

_**Responses to your wonderful reviews:**_

**AllyCatt14: Thank you so much! I hope this chapter lives up to your standards as well! Hehe**

**Pan15Trucks28: Thank you for your sympathy. I know, hun, it's awful. I don't understand anything about it; your body is a temple and you should take care of it as much as possible! Thank you for your sweet review!**

**Hannah: Of course you can! Anything that will help her! Just remind her that she is loved, and that someone out there cares for her. Tell her life is worth the fight. Haha, did you cry at the part where Soul died in Makas dream? Just curious XD Tell your friend to stay strong! Thanks for your review!**

**Lost In Dreams19: Omgosh, ikr? Paramore is the freaking bomb! You should listen to 'Brick By Boring Brick' by them! It reminds me of Maka! Haha**

**TheEyeOfSoul: I understand… : ( You know, something? I think it would be really cool to be a grandmother! You just sit, fart, and give money to your grandchildren! Well, that's what my Granny does anyway…. But she's a beast. I love her! **

**deannar6: It's okay! I feel really bad for your family members, my heart goes out to them. Your daughter must be very strong. I can't imagine what I would do if that happened to my BEST friend. Everytime I think about Steve, I smile. Time heals all wounds, right? Thanks for your review! : )**

**MusicSoundsMySoul 14: Young grasshopper again! How has your training in the fabulous art of 'being cool' going? Haha. No need to be sorry, you're right, he's in a better place and away from whatever caused him pain. I'm extremely happy with my life more than ever before. Tell your friends they are loved, okay? Make them laugh; laughter is a great medicine for pain! : D Thank you for caring, and I will keep your kind words in my heart! Thank you so much for reviewing, Grasshopper! : )**

**Alik Takeda: No need to say anything, don't worry about it! Medusa is an evil woman with evil intentions mwahahahahaha *coughs* anywho, thanks so much for your review!**

**kitty1998: No need to be sorry! He's in a better place, that's all that matters. : ) Thank you for your sympathy and review!**

**HiHelloIWeird: Sorry! I hope this update makes you happy because I updated faster and made the chapter longer! I tried to add a tinsy winsy bit of fluff in this chapter. Medusa is evil and I hated her in the anime and manga. She's just…ewww. Lol don't be sad! Be happy!**

**Spixie303: Hello! Don't leave me, my disciple! Your reviews make me smile : D Medusa is a stupid idiot, and I hate her. But, for the story, she is a cunning and smart little devil! : O And I thought you were English because you said 'bloody' haha silly me, everyone says that! Americans are ignorant I guess *points to self* But I'm very proud to be one! : D Thanks for your lovely review!**

**WingedHero540: Thank you so much! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and I hope you just as much fun reading it! : )**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! : D**

**ME: Aw, thank you so much, but nothing can beat the real thing, right? It's just too great! Bahaha hope you liked the new chapter!**

**Thanks for your reviews guys! I love them all!**

**Tell me some songs that you guys think fits this story, I would love to listen to them!**

**Please review! They let me know if I'm writing alright and I just love reading them! : )**

**Oh, and does anyone else think that Soul is extra hot in his wolf form? Or am I just weird...**

**Love you guys, **

**~SingerOfTheNight ; )**


	12. Sink to the Earth

He should tell her, right?

It would be wrong if he didn't, right?

She would want to know, right?

_Right?_

_No, you lied to her. She'll hate you forever if she ever found out. Better keep your lips sealed, pretty boy._

But what if she _did_ find out and realized that he lied to her? She would be furious, right?

_Oh yes. But how could she possibly find that out? The only people that know are Tsubaki and yourself. Well, unless of course, someone ease dropped on your minds own insane thoughts._

He wasn't insane.

_Perhaps. Perhaps not. The point is, she'll never know unless you tell her. Or, of course, that snake-_

He doesn't want to talk about her.

_Why not? She is the one who made you what you are today, no? Sure, she destroyed you. What of it?_

He hates her.

_Come now, Soul. Hate is such a negative word. Don't you think you're being a bit too…dramatic._

He doesn't.

_Well, anyway, there is no way for her to find out. Just don't say anything and she'll never know._

Wouldn't that be wrong?

_How could it possibly be wrong? If you told her, she'd hate you for what you were back then and never speak to you again. If she never knows, then she'll stay with you forever, being that she doesn't die that is._

She won't!

_Oh? Why so sure?_

He won't let her.

_And why not?_

He can't lose her again.

_Does she really mean that much to you? _

Yes.

_How much?_

. . .

_You care more than you should, don't you, pretty boy?_

. . .

_Silence can be deadly._

He knows.

_Better than anyone else, correct?_

…Yes.

_Then speak._

He doesn't want to.

_Speak…_

He wants you to go away.

_Speak._

He wants you to shut up.

_Speak!_

He wants you to leave him alone.

_Speak!_

Go away!

_SPEAK, SOUL EVANS!_

"NO!"

He gripped the stone table in front of him as sweat beaded his forehead.

The Voice was getting worse.

Ever since Maka had returned from wherever she had been taken to, the Voice had plagued him like nothing ever before. At first, it was quiet, almost like a whisper in his mind, always being there but never driving him into insanity like it was now. The Voices power seemed to have intensified over the last few days. It seemed like the weaker Maka got, the stronger it became…

_I'm flattered you think of me that way, Soul._

"Shut up!"

_Aw, why are you getting so upset? Is life too much to bear at the moment, hmm? Oh, I've got an idea, a brilliant one at that! Why don't you just give yourself over to me for a while, yeah? Just for a few hours. Or forever if you'd like…I can take all the pain away…_

"Shut the hell up!"

He had to ignore it. Eventually, it would grow tired and leave him alone for a while. It would come back, that was for sure, but it gave him time to recover and sort out his tangled thoughts. It was the same cycle and, as strong as he was, he and the Voice both knew that he was wavering.

_Soul~! Don't shut me out. I'm here to _help _you._

"Help? My ass."

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.

Finally, he began to notice that the Voice was beginning to fade back into the recesses of his tortured mind. He wiped away the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead and scrunched his face together in a grimace, his eyes closing.

"Soul?"

His red orbs popped open when he heard a soft voice come from the doorway behind him. He spun around quickly and his expression softened when he saw the girl who was propping herself up against the doorway.

She looked so weak, so frail.

Her skin had always been pale, but the color of it now was almost inhuman. It was as white as a blank piece of paper and accentuated the dark bags under her eyes. Her hair was thicker than it had been before, but it was so dull ad lusterless that it looked like flaxen hay. Her body was thin, but had lost the athletic touch it had held about a month ago.

Her eyes were always what got him though.

They scared him. It was almost like whenever she wasn't looking at him, she was about to give up. When she looked at him though, she just looked tired and sick.

He wished she would look at him forever just so she would hold on.

"Maka?" His voice came out strained.

"Are you okay?" She took a small step towards him.

"I should be asking you that." He pushed himself off the stone table and approached her.

"I'm fine. What is everyone doing now?"

He raised an eyebrow at her attempt to change the subject, but complied with her silent request anyway. "Kid is making the final preparations for our trip, Black*Star and Tsubaki are helping him, Liz is packing her things, and Patty is throwing a fit."

She tilted her head. "Why is she throwing a fit?"

He crouched down in front of her with his back facing her. "She doesn't want to be separated from Liz."

"So, Liz is going with us?" She stepped towards him and wrapped an arm around his neck and enclosed her legs around his waist.

He gripped her legs and stood up. "Much to everyone's dismay but her own." He began to walk out of the room with her riding securely on his back.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Black*Star doesn't want to deal with Patty's childishness; Kid seems kinda off about it for some reason, and you know about how Patty feels about it. Personally, I don't give a shit who goes."

"Tsubaki?"

"Don't know. Haven't talked to her today."

He rounded a corner and began to make his way to the entrance of the cave. "I put your bag out front. Do you need anything else?" He drew in a breath of fresh air once his feet hit grass instead of stone.

"Uhm, have you seen my red cloak? I would like to have it."

He gently set her down beside the bag he had carried out earlier that morning. "I'll look for it. Give me a second. Tsubaki!" His voice rang throughout the small clearing in front of the cave.

The brunette turned sharply towards him, her eyes wide and the small bag she was carrying falling from her grasp. "Goodness, Soul. You scared me." She picked the bag back up and set it underneath a large oak before giving her attention back to the white wolf and jogging over to him. "What is it?"

"Sorry. Have you seen Maka's jacket-thing?"

Her indigo eyes glanced at the blonde sitting upon the grass. "The red cape?"

"Yeah."

Her face scrunched together in slight worry. She moved over to Maka and crouched beside her. "I can get it for you, Maka-chan, but I have to warn you that it's not in the best shape anymore…"

The blonde gave her a slight, reassuring smile. "I'd still like to have it if you don't mind."

The wolf patted Makas' hand. "Of course. I'll be right back."

It didn't take her long to find the thing and run back to the blonde. Maka gently took the piece of cloth from the wolf and allowed her eyes to roam over the fabric. There were blood stains-both black and dark red- painted on it and it didn't seem like they would be coming out anytime soon. The ends were tattered and one half was longer than the other form where Tsubaki had torn the cloth to patch Makas' wound.

Shuddering slightly at the memory, she threw the cloak on anyway.

"Is everyone ready?" A disheveled looking Kid ran out from the entrance of the cave.

"Seems like it. Can we get going now?" Soul asked.

"Where is Liz-"

"Here."

Said blonde appeared from the cave, dragging a squalling Patty on one of her legs. "Will someone-oh, nevermind." She knelt down and gently pried her leg from her sisters iron grip. "Come on, Patty. We won't be apart that long! This isn't that big of a deal…"

The younger blonde sniffed horribly. "S-S-Siiisssssssssss! D-Don't go! I-I will m-miss you-u-u!"

Liz sighed. "I'll miss you too, Patty. But you know something? I'm going to come back. I bet we won't even be gone a week. Oh, and do you know what you can do in that time?"

She rubbed her eyes. "W-What?"

"You can collect all the leaves and mud from the forest and build a huge statue of a giraffe! And guess what? Since I won't be here, no one is stopping you!"

The younger sisters' eyes instantly widened. "You mean it, sis?"

Liz nodded, a smile on her face. "Yeap. I'm not even kidding."

Patty jumped up from the ground as a big grin stretched across her lips. "Finally!" She began to pump her fists up and down. "I've been wanting to do this for forever~!"

"Here's your chance!" She suddenly grabbed Pattys' face between her hands. "But remember to be good and listen to Tsubaki while I'm gone. Don't listen to Black*Star. He's stupid."

"I heard that!"

Liz ignored the blue-haired wolf. "Don't forget to brush your teeth and hair and remember to transform at least once a day to comb through your fur. Don't eat too much honey and if you want to wear make-up, just crush the berries on the bushes to make whatever color you want. Don't eat the hazelnuts on the trees, because you're allergic, okay? Be in bed a few hours after the sun goes down and don't sleep in too late or you'll get a headache. You got all that? Do I need to repeat it?"

Patty shook her head viciously. "No! I promise I'll remember!"

Liz smiled for a second before looking troubled. "Make _sure _you _don't _eat the hazelnuts, Patty-"

Patty threw her arms around her sister. "I won't sis! I promise! Don't worry so much or you'll get as many wrinkles as a granny!"

Liz returned the embrace. "I know, I know." She then pulled away and patted her sister on the head. "Remember, be good."

"Liz, hurry up!"

"Shut up! I'll be there in a second!"

She took one last troubled glance at Patty before turning away and making her way towards the wolves and Maka.

She noticed Kids piercing stare but chose to ignore it.

"Let's get this show on the road." She said.

Everyone except Maka turned away from each other. She quirked a brow up in curiosity at what everyone was doing and her eyes drifted towards Soul. He caught her stare and she noticed a smirk curling his lips.

"You can watch if you want, but your innocent eyes may not be able to take it." The smirk seemed to grow.

She was about to ask _what on earth he was talking about_, when she noticed Kid shrugging his jacket off his shoulders.

Oh.

_Oh._

She felt her face heat up as she squeezed her eyes shut and covered them with her hands, Souls deep chuckling only making her blush worse.

She wondered if her face was black or red…

A slight breeze made her shiver.

"You can look now, Maka."

She opened her eyes, but didn't remove her hands. Instead, she peeked through the cracks between her fingers. "You're sure?" She squeaked.

"Yes, now, come on."

She slowly moved her hands from her face and gasped quietly. Soul, Kid, and Liz had all transformed into their wolf-selves.

Their beauty always took her breath away.

When Tsubaki and Black*Star had finished packing the clothes the trio had taken off into their bags, they strapped them to the shoulders of each wolf.

"Climb aboard." Soul flicked his tail.

Maka helped herself up from the ground with a bit of difficulty, but nonetheless, she was standing. After making sure her bag was securely on her back as well as her cloak, she climbed on Souls back with a bit of help from Tsubaki.

She grabbed fistfuls of his fur and leaned her head against his neck, feeling a bit dizzy. "I'm ready."

The wolves each dipped their heads back to look at those who were remaining at the cave before Kid sprinted into the forest, Soul and Liz at his heels.

It didn't take long before the cave completely disappeared from view and the only thing that can be seen was trees, dead leaves, and grass.

"Tell me if we need to stop." Soul ordered her as his paws thudded against the ground.

She didn't reply; instead, she moved her head to bury it in his fur. He smelled so good; exactly like the forest. Her eyes coated in black when she smelled something entirely different, so different in fact, that she had to jerk her head back and close her eyes in order to keep from digging her fangs into him.

She held her breathe until she began to feel dizzy then let it out slowly. When she was sure she could contain herself, she sucked in a gasp of air and tightened her grip on Souls' fur.

She stayed that way for what felt like forever. It was very difficult to tell how much time had passed so she just kept her back straight and tried to control her breathing. She winced when Soul jumped over a small creek after Kid, and a hand flew up to her mouth as her stomach lurched.

"Stop!" She gasped.

Soul immediately dug his paws into grass and the second they came to a stand-still she stumbled off of him and fell on her knees only to force herself back to her feet. She ran as best as she could to a nearby tree and gagged at the base of its trunk.

Tears involuntarily sprang at her eyes as she dry-heaved. She placed a hand on her stomach and willed the nausea to stop. After a few minutes of kneeling and the heaving finally subsiding, she felt something cold and wet touch her forearm. She turned slowly and stared into red, concerned eyes.

"I-I'm okay." She whispered, scratching the back of his ear.

She smiled when he whimpered slightly and climbed on his back again, her arms shaking with the effort. She enclosed her hands around tufts of his fur and laid her head back on his neck.

Soul went back to Kid and Liz silently. He gently nodded to the other two and they begun their run again, albeit a bit slower.

It went on like this for a few more hours, the wolves never seeming to get tired, and she tried to close her eyes and sleep away the trip. She didn't know how much distance they had covered, but the wolves ran very fast; faster than anything she had ever seen in her life. The trees and leaves blew past her in a blur, but when she closed her eyes, it was like she was lying on a soft bed, completely still. No movement. Soul had that sort of softness to his steps, and she knew he was doing it for her.

She desperately wanted to sleep, but made herself stay awake. She didn't want to have anymore nightmares; she didn't think she could handle it again.

…It had seemed so real…

Her eyes felt heavy, so she closed them but made sure not to fall asleep. She heard the branches crack underneath the wolves' paws and the slight breeze that flowed into her ear. The crickets began to chirp and she knew that it was nighttime.

They had been running _that _long?

They had left about an hour before noon and the sun didn't set until several hours after noon. The wolves weren't even panting. What were they? Super-wolves?

Her eyes shot open, almost subconsciously, when she felt herself enter a dream-like state. She jerked back a little bit to wake herself up, catching the attention of a certain white-wolf.

"Kid!" He said loudly. "Let's stop for the night!"

Kids white stripes were glowing in the darkness when he turned around to nod. They ran for what felt like another five minutes before a slight clearing came into sight.

"Will that be okay?" She half-whispered in Souls ear.

"That?" He motioned with his snout, still running. "You can see that?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Yes? Why? Can't you?"

She felt him nod. "Yes, but usually humans can't see that far out. This vampirism has its perks, huh?"

She smiled, but didn't reply. Instead, she silently waited until they reached the clearing. When Soul stopped, she shakily climbed off of him, her knees almost buckling underneath her but she remained on her feet. Soul had left her to go and transform behind a tree so that Maka wouldn't blush at his indecency.

She tore her bag off her back and stumbled to the middle of the clearing, feeling abnormally hot, but absolutely cold. She was sweating and shivering at the same when she dropped to her knees and panted at the exertion it took to get there.

She ripped her sleeping bag out and unrolled it on the ground. Her entire being froze when her sensitive ears picked up a rustling to the left of the clearing.

She was alone, as Liz and Kid had followed Souls idea. Her eyes searched the edge of the clearing and she gasped in fright when she heard the noise again. Then again.

A shiver racked her body, but she desperately resisted the urge to crawl into her sleeping bag and cling to its warmth; she was absolutely frozen, making herself stay completely still.

Her nose crinkled when she smelled something inhuman. It was more sweet smelling; more intoxicating.

"Maka?"

She jumped out of her daze and gasped as she spun around on her knees, only to meet Liz and her questioning stare.

The scent instantly disappeared and the noise was quieted. She sucked in a gulp full of air, making her dizzy for a second. "L-Liz!"

Liz walked closer to her. "Are you feeling alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." She reached out and placed a hand on Makas forehead.

The other blonde instantly hissed and pushed her hand away. "Your h-hand is like f-fire!"

Liz cradled her hand to her chest and stared at Maka with wide eyes. "Your skin is like ice!"

She felt sweat bead down her cheeks and make her skin sticky. Her shaking slowly progressed until her body was visibly wracking. Liz was slowly getting blurry as her vision faded.

"Soul! Kid!" Liz screamed when Maka fell to the ground in a fit of seizures.

Maka felt Liz grab both sides of her face. She looked into her blue eyes and saw the panic swimming in them. She was screaming something at her but Maka could no longer hear her. Seconds later, Souls face appeared in front of her as well as Kids, his golden eyes searching her body for anything that could give him a clue to what was happening to her.

Kid yelled something to Liz and she ran off, out of Makas vision. God, she was thirsty and she hungered for blood more than she ever had before. Her insides were on fire, burning her body internally like a fire blazing across a plain.

She needed blood.

Her throat was so dry and only one thing could quench the craving she hungered for. Her teeth slipped over her fangs as she looked at Kid and his pale skin, picturing the blood that flowed in his veins just below that frail barrier.

He didn't need _all _of that delicious substance, now did he?

He could be generous and allow her to taste just a little bit, now couldn't he?

He could.

She had to relieve that aching inside her stomach.

And he was right there…

The shaking that wracked her body suddenly stopped and she felt her eyes glaze over in pure blackness as she stared at Kids confused face.

She barred her fangs and lunged at the junction of his neck and shoulder, her aim absolutely perfect.

Her teeth gently grazed his skin before something grabbed her and slammed her back onto the ground. Soul grabbed both of her arms and pinned them to her sides while straddling her waist. He shouted something at her, but she couldn't hear him. She didn't care that she couldn't hear.

She was still thirsty and now Kid was out of her reach. She _needed _blood.

She _had _to have it.

Her eyes captured Souls.

He was right in front of her, just waiting to be bitten…

_No! It's Soul! Kid is one thing, but Soul! Don't you dare! _

Her subconscious was the only thing that she could hear, and it was too loud for her to ignore it. Too right for her to disagree with it.

She threw her head back against the ground and a blood curdling scream tore at her throat, shattering the cloud of silence around her and bringing her back to reality.

"Give me something to knock her out with!" Kid shouted.

Liz fumbled with a small bag before ripping a needle and a small vile of liquid from it. She stuck the needle into the glass container and watched impatiently as the liquid was sucked into the syringe.

"Liz!"

Her hands shook as she withdrew the syringe from the vile and knelt before Maka, trying to avoid the half-vampires thrashing limbs. She winced when she forced the needle to break through Maka's skin and watched in amazement how the dark liquid swirled out of it and into her friend's blood.

Then there was silence. Painful, heartbreaking silence.

Maka immediately stopped screaming and her friends could only watch in morbid fascination how her eyes slowly went back to their natural forest green, all traces of the vampire eyes she once bore gone like a faint memory. Liz held a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping at both the strange sight and the fact that Maka had just tried to kill Kid.

Her eyes darted over to the black-haired wolf who, at the moment, was nursing his injury with a look of pain strewn across his pale features. It wasn't long before he was looking at her two, the pain in his eyes of a different kind.

Maka's head went limp on the grass, her hair lying around her in a pool of blonde silk.

"What happens when a vampire bites a werewolf?" Liz asked, seemingly to no one.

Soul's eyes were empty when he answered. "Depends on how bad the werewolf was bitten. If it was just a graze of the teeth, like Kid's injury is, he should be fine with just having a bandage on it for a couple of days. If it were a full bite….he'd be dead."

Her eyes widened. "You knew that if one of us were to be bitten, we'd most certainly …die? You knew and you kept it from us?" Her frightened gaze went from red to golden eyes then back again. "What would you have done if she actually _did_ bite Kid?"

Soul released and inhuman growl. "He _didn't get bit. _I took care of it. Kid will be fine."

Liz snarled at him in return. "Maka is my friend too, Soul, but I don't think she can handle the cravings as well as she could before." Her eyes bore into his and an intense stare down took place. "We need to bind her."

Before Soul could get a word in, she continued. "You know I'm right, Soul! Look what just happened!"

His face hardens, eyes glowing in darkness of night. It's silent for a long time and her ears pick up the slight labor in Kid's breathing. It's much too quiet for her taste. "I know." He finally says. "I know that that would be the best option. It's just…"

Liz bows her head, blonde hair falling in front of her face. She understands. "She's not an animal, Soul. You know it's basically the only option at this point. She'll…she'll understand." She taps her head with her index finger. "She's logical."

Soul smiles bitter sweetly, but he does not move. His ever present poker face is more emotionless than ever, which annoys her to no end. She can fell the water from the mud her knees are digging into soak up jeans, and she shivers, catching Kid's gaze. She ignores him.

Slowly, almost in slow motion, Soul stands. The muscles in his arm flew when he tears off a piece of his leather jacket, and she winces, knowing that was his favorite.

Soul figures that in her weakened state, a simple cloth shirt would to the trick to bind her sufficiently but he wants to be sure. He can't stop the drop in his gut as he gently lifts her, her hair feathering over the skin of his hands, making him shiver. He brings her wrists together and ties the leather strip into a knot that isn't too tight that it hurts her, the twisted feeling in his stomach only getting worse when he picks her up bridal style, her limp body completely…lifeless.

"Get some sleep." He orders the blonde wolf and she nods obediently. "Kid." Said wolf looks up, hands still on his neck. "You alright?"

He nods. "I am fine." He gets to his feet and rummages through Soul's bag, swaying a bit. "She barely scraped me." He pulls a sleeping bag out and lays it on a dry part of grass. "I'll just bandage it."

Soul looks as if he wants to say something but his mouth doesn't move. Instead he gently slides Maka into the sleeping bag Kid laid out and zipped it up, making sure her bound hands don't rest uncomfortably against her back.

He watches Kid tend to himself for a while, occasionally asking if he needs help and nodding when his companion shakes his head. Liz has curled herself up on the ground, her breathing even and slow. Soul runs a tanned hand through his locks.

He hates himself for doing this to Maka, but what other choice does he have?

Lifeless leaves dance around him as the last signs of autumn fall to the ground in a dead heap. He wonders if winter will bring an end to the death that seems to plague him.

Doubtful.

***Soul Eater***

It's morning before they start up again. Maka doesn't question her bound hands; she only looks at them with understanding. They take off before the sun fully rises- her hands tied around his furry neck- and they begin running at the same careful, fast pace they were yesterday.

To be honest, Soul was beginning to regret tying Maka around his neck. He could tell that she uncomfortable, but that wasn't the only thing he was wary of. Admittedly, he didn't really think this through when he asked Kid to tie her wrists around his neck until after they had started moving. She had a perfect angle on him and she could sink her teeth into his jugular at any given moment and even though he knew that she wouldn't bite him, he still wanted to face palm himself for being so…illogical.

Oh well.

The ground was beginning to get less wet under his paws, something he was quite grateful for to say the least. The mud made it hard to turn quickly and carrying Maka didn't help much either. Nevertheless, he trotted on for he was eager to get to their destination.

"_Argh…" _

His right ear perked up at the little vampires low moan of pain. "You okay?" He panted.

"I'm…kinda…hungry." She coughed, her vision getting a bit too blurring for comfort.

He tensed and it didn't go unnoticed by her. "Not that….kinda hungry…moron." She smiled faintly.

His grin was probably not the prettiest since he was, well, a wolf at this moment, but he couldn't help but let it stretch across his face. "Kid, Liz!" Said wolves whipped their heads back toward him, eyes questioning. "Let's stop and get something to eat!"

They all dug their paws into the dirt right after Soul called out his order and Maka had to bury her face in Soul's scruff to keep the dust away from her. They were in approximately the center of the vast forest- trees crowding on top of one another. It was quiet, as if the birds had decided to sleep in today and the squirrels went on vacation.

Maka slid off Soul's back and Liz caught her before she could crumple to the ground. Soul brought his head through her hands, keeping the bindings on them intact. "Okay, I'll go see if I can catch a few squirrels or rabbits or something. You two stay here with Maka." He raised an eyebrow at the wolves. "I won't be gone for too long."

Kid rested a hand on his shoulder. "No, you stay here with her." He lowered his voice. "I know you don't want to be away from her and I need to talk to Liz anyway so it's a win-win situation."

Soul's eyes were troubled for a moment before he reluctantly nodded. Everything Kid said was true and he really couldn't argue with him. "Okay, just hurry. I don't want Maka getting too weak."

Kid nodded in affirmation before motioning to Liz to follow him. Her eyes narrowed but she followed him all the same and Soul watched them until they disappeared between the trees.

Maka shivered in the ever-chilling breeze but she didn't know if it was the wind or the fact that she could swear that eyes were following her and the packs every move.

***Soul Eater***

Kid's nose twitched as he picked up the scent of animal flesh. His eyes drifted to Liz who walked beside him stealthily albeit a bit tense.

He sighed. "Liz-"

"Don't."

"No, I'm going to say something. One of us has to." He watched her ruffle her fur. "I don't understand what's going on. If you could be ever so kind to explain to me, we could work this whole thing out like decent beings. This is seriously childish, Liz. You can't walk around here all angry at me for no reason whatsoever-"

"Hey, Kid."

His eyes widened in surprise at her interjection. "Yes?"

"Go fuck yourself."

He stopped in his tracks, severely taken aback. She trotted on easily, seeming to not have a care in the world and she even seemed a bit _pleased with herself._

He growled, running ahead of her and coming to a stand-still, blocking her path. "What the hell, Liz?! Why are you so upset?!"

She growled dangerously, eyes sparking and creating a fire of their own. "Think about it, _Death the Kid. _Try using that brain of yours." She tried to get around him but he wouldn't budge.

"I _have _thought about it, _Elizabeth Thompson_. Just _tell me."_

She narrowed her eyes. "No."

The aggressive stature he had been holding up vanished with the one word she uttered, surprising her a bit. The wind caught in his dark fur and she watched as it created ripples like black water. He raised his golden eyes to her and she saw something in them that she had never seen before.

He was _begging._

"Liz, _please."_

Her eyes softened at his broken form, the scratch Maka had given him yesterday almost completely healed but still there. He looked tired, as if he hadn't seen the comfort of sleep in days. She bowed her head, knowing she was the cause of his distress. "Kid…"

He nudged her cheek with his snout. "Please, Liz."

She growled in more annoyance than anything, more at herself than him. "I don't know _why _I'm so upset, Kid. After I saw you Tsubaki together, I just…lost it." He was about to say something, but she ignored him and continued. "I know you guys weren't doing anything. Tsubaki loves Black*Star way too much for her to do that to him. It's just…lately I've been really confused."

"About?"

"You." She hesitated. "And me."

Kid sighed, eyes looking down at the ground before rising back up to meet her fearful gaze. "I've never thought about Tsubaki as being more than a friend, but I think I understand now. If I had seen you in the position me and Tsubaki were in with Soul or Black*Star, I probably would have went off the top as well."

She froze, his words echoing through her. "What?"

"I've never even looked at any other girl _besides_ you, Liz. Tsubaki, Patty, Maka… they could never match up to you in my eyes. They never have and they never will. I thought we had already settled this."

She blinked. "We have?"

His tongue shot out to lick his mouth. "Well, we have never actually _talked _about it, but I figured that you and I both had a silent agreement about this."

Her mouth went dry. "We do?" She blinked at him again, the words that tumbled out of his mouth leaving her to remain still. So still. "What agreement is that?"

His eyes bore into hers with an intensity she never saw before. "The agreement where you are mine and I am yours."

They both froze where they were and she watched the hair on the back of Kid's neck stand straight up. "Do you smell that?" He asked her and she nodded.

"What is it?"

He lifted his snout into the air cautiously, knowing that whatever it was it meant bad news. "I smell … blood and … lavender … and …"

What was that last pungent odor? He had smelled it before. It made him nauseous.

"Silver." Liz completed for him.

His eyes widened at her and she did the same to him.

She couldn't feel her legs running as fast as they could beneath her; she could only think about getting back to Soul and Maka and praying that they were still alive.

She knew all too well that silver could mean death for a certain white wolf.

***Soul Eater***

"So, he isn't hurt too bad?"

Soul shook his head, handing her some bread he had stuffed in his bag for her. She took it graciously. "No, when he got up this morning it was almost completely healed. You barely grazed him."

She brought her bound hands up to her mouth and took a bite of the bread. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. It's just very … difficult. I can hardly even remember most of it."

He smiled reassuringly at her. She seemed to get a bit stronger after ingesting some food. "Don't worry about it, Kid said that we should arrive at his dads in about-"

Soul jumped up from his place on the ground beside her, his human nose twitching. "Oh shit." He mumbled.

He recognized the sweet, metallic scent that filled the air all too quickly.

He took out a knife in the back pocket of his dark jeans and rushed over to the vampire. "Soul, what's going on?" She asked, concern threading her voice.

He cut her leather bindings down the center. "Listen to me, Maka. When I say so, I need for you to crawl inside of that log over there." He pointed to a moss colored, dead, hollow tree lying in between two other trees. "I need you to run as fast as you possibly can and wait in there until I tell you to come out. Do _not _come out for any other reason, do you understand me?" Her eyes were wide, scared. "Maka, do you understand me?" He gently shook her shoulders.

She trembled in his grasp. "I-I want to stay with you. What's going on, Soul? You're scaring me."

He kissed her forehead and smiled at her, sharp teeth glistening in the sun. "You can't stay. You aren't strong enough. Trust me, Maka. You've got to trust me. Understand?" They were running out of time. She timidly nodded at him, tears springing to her eyes. "Don't come out until I tell you to."

"Okay."

The crunching of leaves alarmed him.

"Go!" He shouted at her, and she scrambled to her feet the best she could, her weak body almost collapsing on her. Her feet left a trail of dust in her wake and she fell twice from exertion, but nevertheless, she made it to her destination. She grimaced when she felt bugs crawl over when she scuttled inside the decaying log. A small hole inside of it was the perfect size so that she could see out. Her eyes found Soul standing about forty feet away from her, his stance rigid and powerful, oozing danger.

Soul brought his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground, making Maka blush heavily. He was working with unbuttoning his pants when his movements came to a sudden standstill. She covered her eyes, both in modesty for him and the fact that whenever he transformed a sudden bright light blinded her.

Soul growled at one of the many trees that towered around him, making her focus on what he was seeing that she was not. She heard him bark fiercely at it, something she'd never heard before.

Soul's agile, wolf frame was tense and Maka made it a point to memorize all that he is- from his clawed paws to his intelligent, human, red eyes. She swallowed, a spark of _something _filling her gut and making her heart clench. She wanted to tell him-

"Soul Eater Evans!" A voice cackled through the forest, echoing off the trees. "I've finally found you! How have you been, white one?"

Maka placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp of absolute horror and shock. That voice…

It couldn't be…

A plaid cap entered her field of vision and she almost cried out in utter disdain and hatred at the person who was wearing it.

Noah. The monster himself. The beast that haunted her memories.

She fisted her hands over her chest.

Soul snarled at him, making the very powerful vampire jump. "Ah ah ah!" Noah said, wagging his finger. "Why are you being so rude, Evans? I simply just want to chat."

"Get out of here, Noah."

He knew Noah?!

"My Lady misses you very much. She's always talking about the White Wolf this and the White Wolf that." His gaze hardened on Soul. "It gets annoying very quickly."

The hair on the back of his neck stood up straight. "Leave before I rip you to shreds!"

Laughter emitted out of Noah's mouth. "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, Evans."

Soul growled dangerously again. "Believe me, I do."

Noah narrowed his eyes, a glint in them that didn't settle right with Maka's stomach. "No, Soul, I don't think you do."

Then next thing she comprehended was a tight pressure around her ankles then she felt the bark of the log scrape against the skin of her thighs.

She was being dragged out of it.

She screamed and tried to kick the man's face that held her. Her boot hit him square in the face, forcing him to let go and take a few steps back in pain. She crawled deeper into the log but was slowed by her vision blurring at her constant moving. Her body couldn't take what she was forcing it to do. She was grabbed by her ankles again and her nails dug into the wood of the tree but it offered little resistance. She was grabbed by her waist and hoisted up against the man's chest, kicking and screaming all the way.

"No!" Soul roared. "Don't hurt her!" His paws dug into the earth, ready to sprint over to his best friend before Noah stepped in front of him, his face cruel and hard.

"Come with me and she won't be harmed."

Soul snarled at him, teeth and claws ready to sink into his flesh.

When Soul was poised and ready to attack, Noah flicked his finger at the man who held Maka captive. "Kill her."

"NO!" Soul howled, eyes spiraling into despair when the man raised a knife to Maka's throat, ready to end her. "I'll go with you, I swear I'll go with you. Just let her go, don't hurt her, please don't hurt her." He transformed back into his human form, the tattered remains of his black jeans hanging loosely off his hips.

"Hold!" Noah commanded the man. "Bring her to me!"

She was dragged over to her creator's side, her body done with fighting as it simply could take no more. Noah took the dagger out of the man's hand, a curious expression playing on his face.

Maka glared at him but turned her attention to Soul. _I'm sorry. _ She mouthed and he shook his head.

"I wonder…" Noah thought aloud, twirling the blade in his hand. "I wonder, indeed."

The knife stopped twirling and he held it by its base. His eyes flickered to her and then to Soul, the curiosity in his features giving no hint as to what he was thinking. A crazed smile marred his face and there was a delight in his eyes that made her shiver.

"Test a theory…" He mumbled to himself. "Could it really be that simple?"

It happened quickly- a matter of seconds even.

The blade was pressed against her throat, Noah's cackling resounding in her ears. "END YOU!" He screamed.

Soul released an inhuman roar and darted towards them. Noah turned toward Soul, said wolf tackling him to the ground and pinning him there, his fists pounding on the vampire's marble face. She smiled triumphantly to herself, confirming her beliefs that Soul was stronger than Noah. She watched in absolute glee as Soul's fist connected with Noah's head once again, black blood spilling into the grass, staining it. Soul got to his feet, pulling the vampire up by the collar of his shirt and reared back again, knuckles bloody from his force before he stood absolutely still. She watched his eyes widen in what looked like…shock? Surprise? Her eyes followed Noah as she watched him fiddle with something in his hand. He whispered something to Soul but the wolf ignored him, staring at whatever it was within his palm. Noah's other hand twitched and she watched in horror, unable to form words with her exasperated tongue. He brought the dagger up and pressed it against Soul's bare chest skin, catching the wolf off-guard and forcing him to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

Then, Maka understood.

He wasn't trying to kill _her._

"No, Soul!" She screamed in utter despair.

But she was too late. Always too late.

Noah overtook Soul, pushing the wolf off of him before Soul had time to react. The demented grin still hung on his lips and all Maka could do was stand and watch helplessly as brought the dagger down.

Her best friend was being murdered before her very eyes.

"NO!" She screeched, her anguish twined in her voice when Soul fell to the ground in a bloody heap. "NO! SOUL!"

She saw red. Her mind was blurred by anger and rage and hate and _sadness. _Oh, _sadness. _It weighed down on her chest, threatening to crush her and all she wanted to do was kill Noah. Rip his heart out and feel it being crushed beneath her toes.

Noah grabbed her face, blood on his fingers. Soul's blood. Her fangs reached out to bite him but even in her rage he was still stronger than her. "You can save him, Little Red!" He bellowed, the delight in his eyes increasing greatly.

"You _know_ how to save him, Little Red!" He pressed his fingers against her forehead, eyes darkening. "All you have to do is remember."

_The man remaining in the building seemed to waltz over to her, smiling softly. When he came closer, his small eyes widened at her bloody side, while his tongue ran over his unusually perfect lips._

_His hand slipped down to her waist and he slowly, like she was fragile, dipped his long fingers into her side, making Maka hiss in pain but she was too shocked to move._

_"Guarire." He spoke._

_She gasped as a prickling sensation overtook her right side. Her eyes slid down to her wound, only to find to her surprise, it was no more. The spot where a hideous gash used to reside was replaced by smooth, flawless skin. It had disappeared._

_He brought his blood drenched hand up to his lips, as his tongue tasted the red liquid from his finger tips. She grimaced in disgust._

She was brought out of it by sheer force of will, gasping. "I-I can heal him."

He grinned. "Yes, but sadly, you are only half a vampire. In order to access your full power you must be whole. You must be _just like me." _He laughed, a glint of madness dancing in his eyes. He cut his laughter short and the grin disappeared, all traces of deranged mirth vanishing. "If you don't, he'll die."

She looked down at Soul and his eyes landed on her. "Maka." He gasped, hand clutching the large gash across his chest that Noah hand inflicted. "Don't do it…It's not…worth it."

She panicked at the blood that was gushing out of his wound, his face becoming pale. If she didn't do it, he'd die right in front of her eyes.

And _his life _was more than worth it.

His life was everything to her.

So when her tongue slid across his skin and took in his precious blood, she didn't think twice about it. She was nothing without him. If she allowed him to die she would never be the same. He was the air she breathed- the thoughts she thought. He consumed her mind with his red eyes and white hair and tanned skin, and his touch was what she lived for.

She was in love with this man- this _wolf._

And if she had to sacrifice her soul to save his life, well, it was more than worth it.

The taste of blood was much different from the time when she was a human. It used to be metallic, almost disgustingly bitter. Now, it was the complete opposite. The sweetness of it took control of her senses and sent her into a swirl of magnificent pleasure. Her body was on fire as her tongue ran across his skin and she smirked when he shivered at the sensation. She wanted _all of it. _She had never tasted something so amazing in her entire life. It was like red syrup on the tops of the best pancakes. It was liquid cake and sweet crimson cookie dough batter. It was pudding and tarts and sweet, _oh so sweet, _glazed filling. But most of all, it was something that no words could ever explain. It was a taste that made her toes curl and her hair stand up on end. It was a taste that made the black blood inside of her crawl underneath her skin.

It was pure _ecstasy._

And if it wasn't for Soul's pant of _Maka! _she didn't think she would have ever been able to stop.

Her head rose from his chest out of sheer will, but her mouth hungered for more of the deliciousness. She could already feel herself getting stronger as it was easier to move around and she was no longer dizzy. There was a buzzing in her head as she looked around and saw Noah's crazed grin. She knew her eyes were as black as night and she could actually _feel the change _that vampirism thrust upon her. A slight pain echoed throughout her body, but it wasn't nearly as bad as what she was expecting.

The taste of Soul's blood was still on her lips, tempting her endlessly. "C-C-Ca-a-an-"

She couldn't form words coherently through the stuff that caked on her lips. She licked them but immediately stopped performing that action due to the shudder of want it sent through her. "C-Can I…" She swallowed. "H-eeeeal him…now?"

Noah tapped a finger on his cheek bone in thought. "I don't know. Can you?"

She hissed at him, baring her fangs, and he snorted. "Just remember, Little Red. Remember that word I said to you."

Her nails dug into the moist earth. "I-I remember." Her voice was thick. The smell of blood was almost overwhelming.

She placed a hand on Soul's chest and felt his heart beat rapidly, trying to pump enough blood through his system to keep him alive and going. "I-I'm going to…heal you n-now." She told him, her free hand feathering across his cheek.

"Maka-" He breathed.

"Guarire." She spoke.

He cried out in agony as his skin stitched itself back together- one side of the tanned skin reaching out and connecting with the other side. Her hand hovered over him until no more blood seeped out from the wound then she fell back, exhausted. The tops of trees entered her vision as her back hit the grass and mud, the cloudy sky giving them a creepy appearance. Soul appeared in front of her, face not quite as pale as before, and hovered over her asking if she was okay. She just reached up and touched his face, the feeling of relief that _he _was okay and the feeling of love for him overtaking the need for his blood to be on her tongue.

Yes, she no longer had a soul.

Yes, she was no longer even half human.

And yes, she was now forever a slave to the blood that flowed in every human, werewolf, and animal's veins.

But it was okay.

Because she had him.

And that was all she ever really needed.

Noah's sadistic laughter filled the air and she watched buzzards in the air circle overhead, waiting for their next meal.

**A/N: Well, this was pretty long. Quite happy with most of it. Hope you guys are too. I got a new computer because my old one broke (which is why this wasn't updated sooner) and it's a speedy little thing. Guys, I was looking at my A/N's for my last chapters and I cringed. Really, I did. I never proof read them, so there were quite a few spelling mistakes. Hope I didn't burn your eyes too much! Haha**

**Hope everyone had very happy holidays!**

**Anywho, Oh no! Maka is a vampire now! Noah came back! Kid confessed his feelings! What events are these? At least I didn't leave you guys with a huge cliffhanger this time, though, right?**

**Reviews~**

_**Alice: **_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry about the wait :/**

_**Soul eater crazy: **_**Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter!**

_**Guest: **_**You have no idea how much this review meant to me. It made me smile. Don't ever think about suicide ever again. Every life is so precious and you are no exception. Depression is, for lack of a better word, devastating. It tears up your happiness and leaves you feeling inadequate. And when you actually start to feel happy again, you are still constantly looking over your shoulder, wondering when it's going to crawl back into your life again. But, the one thing you have to remember, is that you will get through it because you are better than it. I hope you achieve great things with the life that you have been given. Much love to you xoxo**

_**Animepnk88: **_**Thank you! That song fits well with it, no? haha**

_**LinkWarriorInGreen: **_**Thank you! I appreciate it!**

_**Yoai lover12: **_**I'm sorry about the wait! Glad you liked it though! : D**

_**Sarahkins: **_**Thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter : )**

_**Guest: **_**Whoa. Calm down there, tiger.**

_**Black Blooded:**_** I'm glad I could help in anyway possible. Thanks for your review!**

_**Awesome Sauce: **_**Haha, I hope you liked the update. I'm sorry about how long I can take but life gets so busy sometimes! Thanks for reviewing! : D**

_**Guest: **_**(Responding to all reviews that you sent me) Ugh, twilight. It's kinda cute though, right? I mean, Soul has his very own nickname for her! Haha, thank you!**

_**GigiandMad: **_**Thank you for the condolences. And you're right, it is never good nor will it ever be. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for your lovely review! ^_^**

_**Guest**_**: Thank you so much! :D**

_**sakuraflower15: **_**That's actually a very common mistake (even I thought they are twins for the longest time) but, alas, they are not twins. They only are when they are transformed in their weapon form. Liz is older and Patty is younger. :D. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for your lovely reviews!**

_**messedupinthehead69: **_**I love cherries! Especially cherry pie. Yummy yum yum in my tummy tum tum. Sorry for the wait and thanks for your review! C:**

_**hybluelover: **_**Aw, Maka appreciates your sympathy. Belle, however, does not. Because she's evil. And stupid. And a vampire. Blah. Haha, thanks so much for your marvelous review!**

_**Kitten-Chan: **_**Let it out Honey, just come out and say it because we all feel your pain. Medusa. Is. A. Bitch. Don't worry, I can't stand her either (especially because of what she did to Soul, it just makes me want to punch her in the face) Mwahahaha! C:**

_**Whit: **_**Hey, Whitt! It's been a while, no? I hope you really liked this chapter, and don't disappear on me again, alright? C:**

_**MusicSoundsMySoul 14:**_** Thank chuuuu C: I kinda thought their relationship was moving a bit too slow there for a while, but you kinda reassured me. I read some fanfictions sometimes where I just scream at the screen "JUST KISS ALREADY YOU IDIOTS" but then I think about my story and bow my head in shame. Hehehehehe. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed your review!**

_**HiHelloIWeird: **_**BUT if Maka is a full vampire, will he still be able to give her an antidote? Huh? Eh? Eh? Sorry, I'm failing miserably at attempting to add suspense…Sorry about the wait, and I hope you enjoyed reading this! C:**

_**pockybear2323:**_** Aw, you're so kind. Thank you super duper much! :D**

_**Lucid Stupor: **_**Thanks for the condolences, I really appreciate it. I hope you did well on your exams (despite my crappy story distracting you haha) and I'm glad you liked Scars That Never Heal. And, I would not even complain about going to school if Shibusen were real. I would be there every day and I would actually study my ass off. Haha, Hope you liked the chapter! :D**

_**DeathBerryLover1995:**_** Aw, don't cry, huni. You've just got to remember that no matter how hard you try, you can't turn back time. It's understandable that you were angry with your relatives, but I really hope you have found the strength to forgive them because you don't know when they could vanish from your life as well. Julia sounds very mature and responsible for her age, and I do hope you are very happy with where your life is right now. Your review brought tears to my eyes, and I am grateful that you shared such a story with me. I hope you smile often and cry less. Blessings and wishes for you!**

_**Thaoxox:**_** Oh. My. God. Can I just hear your say words in your accent for like forever please. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you something. Well, I've always been rather curious as to how other countries view America, and I was wondering about your views on us. Do you hate us? Like us? Think we're arrogant and much too proud? Haha, sorry, but I am, indeed, very curious. Kid wears his drama crown proudly that little shit. Yes, I kinda giggled as well when I was writing that part. Just the image in my head…. Haha, Hope you enjoyed this!**

_**taffee23:**_** I absolutely love pretty reckless! It always seems like they have a different beat for every song… Haha, thanks for your review and I hope you liked the chapter!**

_**The critic: **_**I actually listened to these and I found that I liked Christina Perri's one the most. Thanks for the songs (now I have more choices on my Ipod haha) and thanks for the review!**

_**Lost In Dreams19:**_** I love the lyrics to Brick By Boring Brick. Songs like those make me sick. The writers are so talented and clever and smart and ahhhhhhhh. So jealous. Psshhhhhh, Soul is hot in ANY form ;).**

_**Koneko81992:**_** It would be bad if I just decide that Maka kills everyone and just…the end. BUT I AM NOT THAT HEARTLESS. I ACTUALLY LOVE THEM ALL. Haha, true loves kiss…. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Welllllllll. Until next time my lovelies!**

**Forever and ever and ever yours, **

**~SingerOfTheNight**

**P.S. Psstttttttt. I might be doing a lemon for this story. Not sure yet. XD**


	13. Control

Her blood was like fire and her bones were like ice.

She gripped the rusted bars of the cage and tucked her head between her arms, gasping for breath.

She had never been in this much pain in her life.

And the smell of _him _wasn't helping any.

The wagon bounced along the road, making her clumsy and unsure on her feet. The bars slid beneath her hands as she slowly fell to the floor, her grip on the metal making the rusted splinters of it dig into her palms, but no blood came.

She knew what would end the suffering her body was undergoing, but she also knew that the price she would have to pay for it would be much too expensive. Her head turned just enough so that her eyes could take in the white wolf shackled a mere few feet away from her- his head bowed in unconsciousness and his knees resting against the steel floor.

She retched in want when she saw the dried blood on his chest, but quickly turned away, shutting her eyes as tightly as her muscles would allow.

Her hands held fast to the bars and she tried to bend them, tried _desperately _to find an opening in which to escape, but the bars refused to budge. She suspected that Noah had enchanted them somehow, being wary of her newfound strength, and he perhaps even made the cage especially to hold her.

And, _Gods, _she was so sick of cages.

She tried to pry the bars apart again and let out a growl of frustration when they didn't even move a centimeter. Her eyes dashed around her with every slight movement the forest made, and her head would turn when she heard a twig snap from a mile away. It was torturous and made her head feel like it was about to explode.

She groaned out load in desperation when the metallic scent of blood overwhelmed her senses again. Her head hit the bars as hard as it could and she screamed out in pure torment. All she wanted was the red liquid to run down her throat in burning, soothing waves of ecstasy. She just wanted to feel sated and full and hydrated.

This carriage ride was never going to end.

Her eyes snapped to her chained up wolf when she heard his heart begin to beat faster, signifying his awakening. Her hands gripped the bars even tighter, creating a personal anchor in which to prevent her from pouncing on him. Wolf blood smelled intoxicating.

She sucked in a breath of air when his lashes split to reveal his eyes. He blinked very slowly and heavily at first before he found her and it seemed as if the world had calmed for a bit when he did. She was sure she looked like a mess and even though her lust for his blood was drowning her, she still couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious when his orbs explored her.

"Maka…"

He had said it so quietly that if she was still human she wouldn't have caught it.

"Maka." He said it again, his voice clearer and stronger. She growled in want when a faint breeze carried his overpowering scent to her and she felt her bones melt in despair.

"Stay still." She commanded, both to herself and to him.

"Are you… alright?" He asked, pulling faintly on the silver chains.

"I said not to move." She screwed her eyes shut.

She heard the rattling of his chains again- the sound pierced her ears and made her want to cry out in sensitivity. "Christ, Maka, what did they do to you?"

Her hands released the enchanted bars and dug themselves in her hair for a brief moment of recklessness before she threw herself in front of him and placed her lips so close to his that she could have kissed him if she had desired to.

"If you keep moving, I might do something we'll both regret." She whispered and he felt her breath fanning his face. He ceased all movement. She went back to grasping the cage rods.

She wished that they would have given her something to quench the unbearable hunger her vampirism had caused. It was eating away at her to the point where she lost herself in the thirst. It was all consuming and all maddening. She felt as if she were being slowly eroded away.

Soul stayed in the exact same position for an entire hour. She didn't hear his muscles twitch with the command of movement or hear his heart beat faster in exertion. The only thing she perceived was the crackling of rocks beneath the wooden wheels of the carriage and the constant ringing of Belle's cruel glee.

When the carriage stopped, she automatically felt her senses be placed on high alert- there was no telling what would happen when it came to Noah.

She felt his boots hit the small stones below him as he sauntered over to the back of the carriage towards the cage. She could smell the stench of his brutality before he even came near her.

His fingernails tapped the bars of the cage as he drew closer to where she was clinging to them as a last act of rebellion. His forbidding smile cut her deeper in this moment than any of the words he was planning on lashing out at her in mockery.

His laughter resonated through the melancholy trees and actually would have sounded extremely pleasant if it were not for the fact that the being that created it was a monster.

"Little Reddd~!" He sang loudly and happily, eyes filled with mirth at the sight of her devastated self.

"Hello, dearest." He whispered softly , his scented breath tickling her face. "How about we have some fun now, hmm?"

She shoved her face as far as the cage would allow her into the bars and couldn't stop the violent hiss that escaped her in response to his question. His face showed a slight break of surprise- a crack in his ever present mischievous smirk. He had not expected her to react.

"Open the cage." He said quietly.

She turned sharply when the creaking sound of moving metal drew her attention away from Noah. She instantly released the bars she had been clinging to and moved to stand in front of Soul, preparing to do whatever was necessary to ensure his safety.

"Get out of the way, Maka." Soul said, his voice soft, almost soothing, but full of command.

"No." She retorted.

One of the soldiers took something from Silver-Hair and started to reach inside the cage with it. She recognized it from her days helping neighbors with farm animals for a little extra coin. Her eyes widened when the soldier pointed the long metal pole towards her neck and attempted to grab her throat with a circular collar at the end of the pole.

She was so sick of being treated like a coldblooded animal.

She heard Soul's shackles rustling from behind her and forced herself to think of some sort of solution out of this nightmare. Her eyes scanned her surroundings and she saw no other way out of the cage except for the gate the soldier was blocking.

So, she lunged.

All of her movements ceased abruptly and her hands shot to her throat in momentary panic until she realized what was happening to her. From the corner of her eye, she saw a second soldier holding another collared pole- the same pole that held her captive now. She tried to pry and rip it off of her neck, but it was useless. These mechanisms were probably enchanted just as this barred enclosure was.

Gods, she felt sick.

She made out Soul's deep growl from behind her back as she struggled with the metal band choking her, before other soldiers hurried into the cage and dragged him away from her.

"S-Soul!" She managed to strangle out before the collar tightened further, obstructing almost all of her oxygen.

She knew the silver from Noah's blade had made him terribly weak and she was also aware of the fact that the silver chains binding him weren't helping him much either, but she had never heard his voice as strongly as she did in that single moment.

"Here, Maka, you have to trust me. No matter what they say to you, you have to remember to trust me." Silver-Hair moved to silence him, but Noah threw up a hand signaling him to remain still. She knew he was curious as to what Soul had to say to her. "Above all else, no matter what happens to me or to you, you have _got _to remember to trust me. Never forget that."

She looked at him helplessly and he looked back at her only his eyes held a sort of strength and reassurance that she had lost somewhere on that little green boat as she floated down the river.

She nodded as best as she could and then he was torn from her sight.

***Soul Eater***

A canister of blood was deposited into her cell.

The moment the flask hit the dirt floor, she was already there to gulp it down. It was far more than tortuous to refuse herself the pleasure of Soul's blood before so if she denied herself this anonymous container of fresh, delectable plasma, she didn't think she would have been able to survive without going insane first.

She took in a big breath of air when she finished the canister and threw it across the room in disgust. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted in her entire existence and also the most revolting. She almost wanted to hurl it all back up to both expel it from her body and to be able to taste it just one more time.

She dearly wished that she had a means of destroying herself.

She wondered about how you could actually kill a vampire. When she was just a youngling and her mother still cared for her, she would watch her mother's lips move when she told Maka the folk tales about monsters that drank the blood of the living and ate the flesh of the departed. What would her mother say now that her daughter had turned into one of those hideous, vile creatures?

Her hand slid down her body and rested on the dirty ground. The smell of the air was putrid and made her eyes water at the abominable odor.

***Soul Eater***

She could hear his footsteps coming for her five minutes before he actually reached her cell.

She smiled humorlessly.

He stopped at her barred prison block and his eyes took in her pathetic appearance. Her red cape was tattered and only enough of it remained to barely cover her shoulders. The hood was gone completely, torn off somewhere between the fight in the woods and the carriage ride to the prison. Her hair was in hopeless tangles and knots, making it appear shorter than it actually was. Her eyes were dejected, bearing a weight that no one her age should be able to bear, but she was still gracefully beautiful- his venom sought to that.

The cell door didn't make a sound as he entered and locked it back. He stood there for a wavering moment, seeming to not know what his next move was, before he dragged his feet over to her and slid down the wall to rest beside her.

All was silent except for his uneven breathing.

She didn't know how long he sat there. Was it ten minutes? An hour? A day? She couldn't say. But it felt like an eternity.

His hand reached out to touch her leg but he hesitated and she quickly drew her knees up to her chest to protect herself from his burning cold fingers. He let his hand drop and she heard him gulp in unease.

"I need to ask you something, Maka." Noah whispered, too quiet for human ears but too loud for her own.

When she gave him no response, he continued. "Do you…do you think you could have been happy?"

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise, but she did not move any further. She hated him. He took everything from her. Everything.

But why was he here? Now?

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom and her eyes stabbing him like daggers.

He winced from her blatant hatred of him.

"I mean, with the white wolf. With your other friends. If I had not changed you that day. If we had never met."

"You mean, if you had never kidnapped me and destroyed every ounce of my self-respect? If you had not bitten me and changed me into a monster that I cannot stand to be? If you had not shattered my life and everything that-,"

"Yes!" He abruptly exclaimed, his tone heavy with exasperation, making her jump to her feet out of instinct and turn to him defensively. "Yes." He spoke, softer this time. "If I had not… ruined you." He closed his eyes and sighed, running a hand down his face and she suddenly perceived how exhausted he looked; the defeat his eyes held when he opened them to stare at her. "Would you have been happy?"

Her own eyes lost some of that fire that had fueled her rage at his expense. She couldn't forgive him- she never would. He taunted her, mocked her, and destroyed her. So, what did he want to do to her now?

"Yes." She said, voice suddenly even and strong. "I could have been happy. But you took all of that away from me."

He looked down at his hands, unable to meet her eyes. "You were so different. So unlike the other humans. I liked you the first moment I saw you. I could have just taken the female wolf that night and left you for dead, but you had a spark in you that I had never seen before. Something that separated you from all the rest. You weren't afraid to die and that fascinated me. I didn't know that you had any relation to the white wolf until later. I just wanted to add you to my collection."

Her head suddenly felt hot, like it was going to explode from pure anger. "You wanted to _collect_ me? So, you just shatter me instead? How dare you-,"

"They are going to execute you."

She stilled abruptly. Her mouth hung slightly open in utter shock, tongue playing on the words she was about to say before he interrupted her. They were going to execute one of their own kind?

"Two weeks from now. Midday. In the center of the town, so that everyone can watch your head roll to the floor." He paused and suddenly yanked something out of the inside of his coat.

A flask.

He downed it all it one gulp.

"I never meant for this to happen." He squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his forehead with one of his hands while the other held onto the flask like it was a vice. "I tried to speak to her on your behalf, but she wouldn't listen to me. She says that it will teach your wolf a lesson."

Her head shot up in attention. "Soul?" She breathed.

He nodded, wiping his mouth of whatever it was that he was drinking. "Yes. _Soul. _He hasn't been the most cooperative with her. She is angry. You can't tell her anything when she is this enraged."

"She?"

He glanced up at her, weighing her question carefully. He stilled for a moment and then sighed heavily, eyes closing once more. "My Lady Medusa. She is our coven leader." His eyebrow twitched. "We are ordered to do whatever she bids us to. Even if we don't like it." He tipped the flask back again but it was empty. Not a single drop escaped.

"And if you disobey her?"

"We suffer the consequences."

She swatted a fly away from her face. "And what consequences might those be?"

He patted the bottom of the flask desperately. "Death. At her hand." He blew out a puff of air and the hand that held the flask went limp. "She enjoys it."

Maka shivered.

"How exactly do you kill a vampire?" She asked warily, not sure if she wanted to know just how her life would end.

His eyes met hers and, to her surprise, he actually looked scared for her. "Almost everything dies when it doesn't have a head."

She looked downcast quickly, her eyes searching the dirt floor as if it held the answers to all the questions she was asking. "Is she hurting him?" She asked quietly.

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise and his eyes roamed her face in confusion before he chuckled to himself. "Strange girl." He muttered.

"What?"

He grinned, white teeth gleaming in the low light of the cell. "It's just… I just told you that you were going to die in less than two weeks and you are asking me if she is _hurting him?" _He shook his head and chuckled again. "Strange, strange girl."

"You didn't answer my question."

It was quiet for a long time before his voice broke the silence. "He's not in a hotel, Red. This is no vacation."

She nodded impatiently. "I am well aware of that! Stop talking so vaguely and answer me." Her eyes burned in the darkness.

He searched her scowling face while his own remained emotionless. "She enjoys inflicting pain on everyone. Your wolf is no exception. He is not faring well."

She felt as if her knees were going to buckle. "Why is she doing this?" She asked him, despair threading her voice.

He propped his elbow on his knee. "Do you really not know, my dear?"

Her eyes cut at him. "Don't start with the endearments again or I will cut your tongue out. And yes, I really do not know."

He winced at the acidity of her tone. "It seems the white wolf has many skeletons hidden in his closet. I could tell you, but do you really want me to?"

She considered this for a moment. Did she really want the person she hated the most in this world to tell her the secrets of the person she loved the most? Is that really what she wanted?

"No." She said with finality. "Don't tell me. He had good reasons for keeping it from me, I trust."

He stared across the cell at one of the four walls. "Yes, I suppose he did."

All was silent.

She looked down at him, still refusing to sit next to him. "Why did you come here, _Noah_?" She spat his name.

He considered her for a moment, eyes downcast and refusing to meet hers. His lightly colored lips caught between his perfect teeth and his thumbs twirled around each other in a motion that was far more graceful than any human could have ever pulled off. "Because I am the one who put you in here. It is my venom that is coursing through your veins. It is my fault that you are going to die. You are so perfect and so unique, yet it is me who will destroy you. I will have to live with that for the rest of my days. But, for now at least, I can try and make up for it as best as I can." His eyes met hers, guilt practically consuming them. "Can I ask you another question, Red? I promise it will be my last."

She shuffled, unnerved. "Okay."

"Do you think we could have ever been friends? If I had not molded you into what you are today and if you were not going to die so soon? If we had met under different circumstances?" He paused. "Circumstances that were less…extreme?"

She stared at him for a moment. She simply could not trust him or believe what he what inquiring. When she first met him, he was mocking, cruel, and sadistic. Now he's asking her if she thought they might have been friends once upon a time? She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know." She answered, honestly.

He broke eye contact, clearly unpleased by her answer. "What about now? Do you think we could forget about the past and start anew? Could we eventually become friends?" She winced at the hope that lined his voice.

She wanted to hiss at him, make him understand the hatred that was burning inside of her. "No." She said through clenched teeth. "We could never be."

***Soul Eater***

Every night for two weeks he would come to visit her.

He would always bring an extra cup of elk blood for her to engorge herself with and she accepted it graciously. At first, he would bring her fresh human blood, and although it tasted outstandingly better than animal blood, he saw her disgust of it every time she put the thick liquid to her lips, so he ordered his underlings to bring him elk blood instead. It satisfied her aching hunger and she could slowly feel herself grow stronger each time he handed her the cup.

The guards fed her only half of what Noah brought her on a daily basis. At first, she was highly suspicious of his generosity, and refused what he offered her. But she was a young vampire and couldn't quite control the feverish thirst that tore at her throat every time she smelled the mess. It was only a matter of time before she could no longer resist her lust.

There were no windows in the prison where she was being kept, but the crickets would chirp when night had descended upon them. So, when her ears caught the first crickets' song, she knew he would arrive shortly. He would slide into her cage noiselessly then sit down in the same exact place he had when he had come the first night. Immediately when he entered, she would look at him expectantly and he would automatically report to her any new information regarding Soul.

It was never good news.

Usually, he would tell her about some kind of torture Medusa had inflicted upon him. She would cringe and hold her breath while he talked and he would ask if she wanted him to stop. She always said no. She owed Soul enough to go through his pain with him.

As much as she told herself that she hated Noah, she could not deny the fact that she had begun to look forward to his presence. He was her window to the outside world. Her eyes and ears to all that was happening around her. Her last lifeline under circumstances she could do nothing to change.

The night before she was to be executed, however, Noah did not show up at his usual time.

The crickets had chirped for hours now and there was still no sign of him. She couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered through her stomach because of her nerves. Had something happened to him? Why wasn't he coming like he always did? What was going on?

She wiped her clammy hands on her skirt and began to pace around her small cell.

Time continued to pass freely.

Her head snapped up when she heard his footsteps approach her cell and she couldn't help but sigh in immediate relief. When he came into her range of vision, she saw his brows come together and his eyes looking anywhere but at hers.

He reached her but did not come inside like he always did. Instead, his hands grasped the bars of her cell from the outside and he stood very still.

"Where were you?" She asked, coming to meet him. "Did something happen? How is-,"

"He's dead." Noah breathed, his voice not quite a whisper.

He stayed there for a moment, hesitating on his next decision before he turned and staggered out of her sight, his footsteps loud and uneven. This was not the graceful Noah she had come to know.

Her eyes stared after him even after he disappeared into the darkness. Her hands reached out to grasp something to help her steady herself, but all she caught was air and her knees couldn't support her anymore. She crumpled to the floor in defeat and her head rested on the ground. She could faintly taste the dirt beneath her.

Her hands ran themselves up and over the ground, feeling the particles beneath her fingers. She was trying very hard not to cry, not to believe what Noah had told her. But a single tear escaped from her reigns of control and turned the dirt into mud. Black, dark mud.

He was lying to her. That's all he ever did was lie. He had been lying to her the whole time during these past two weeks, hadn't he? He was dirty, stupid, cruel, sadistic-

And she _hated _ him!

She hauled herself up from the ground and screamed out in absolute rage. Her hands tore at her hair and she cried out again, but this time in pain- in agonizing, excruciating pain. She stumbled to her bed roll and threw it at the bars of her cell and it ripped in half at the force. Another scream tore at her throat while her hands ripped at the dirt floor beneath her. She was digging and digging, taking out all of her fury at whatever her eyes captured.

She heard the guards running toward her cell and her sights turned on them when they stopped in front of the bars.

"What the hell-,"

She was at the bars in less than a second. Her hand reached out and clenched one of the guards' robes through the bars of the hell hole she was trapped inside of, and she pulled him against the iron, his body making a sickening crack against it before he cried out in pain and the other guard rushed to his aid.

She turned upon him and dropped the badly injured guard. She grabbed the other guard by the top of his helmet and forced him to bend to her level before she threw him down the hall, his arms stretching out to protect the rest of his body from the force but he cried out in torture when they crunched beneath him.

Her hands seized the bars in front of her and she shrieked in effort as she tried to pry them apart, but they wouldn't budge. She backed up a few steps and rammed her body against them, willing them to dislodge.

They remained stationary.

She buried her hands into her flaxen hair and screamed in agony again. Her knees buckled beneath her and her body crumpled to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She lost. The Vampires seemed to be raging this war against her but they didn't have to anymore. They had won. She had lost. They succeeded in whatever game they were torturing her with.

They had broken her.

Her throat felt raw from the pain her voice had caused but she didn't care. She was angry. Furious. Enraged. Unstable. She was all of the above and something else that had no name to label it.

She felt like her heart was going to explode. Like it would shatter into little tiny pieces that she would never be able to put back together again. Pieces that she could never recover.

Tears fell like rain.

She vaguely heard more guards appear and survey the damage she had caused but she paid them no heed. Her mind was far away from here.

Her heart wasn't even present.

***Soul Eater***

She was going to die in less than thirty minutes.

Her hair dangled in her face and sweat coated her skin. Her hands lay lifelessly next to her sides and her legs were thrown out in front of her, her mother's voice chastising her in her memories for her unladylike sitting position.

She wondered if her mother would care that her daughter was about to lose her head. Literally.

Her fingers curled into her palm when she heard the oh-so-familiar footsteps coming toward her cell. They were erratic, impatient, and hurried, but still his. There was no doubt in her mind at all. She had heard them enough times.

Noah was breathing heavily when he reached her cell. She peered up at him through tangled hair and saw that he was exceedingly disheveled, his eyes scanning the area he had just come from.

"Maka." He said, panting, and she mentally noted that this was one of the only times he had ever said her real name. "Maka, come quickly." He pulled something out of his coat.

She stared at him, emotionless.

He slid a cup through the bars, glancing behind him anxiously. "Maka, listen to me. You can save yourself. You are stronger than all of us and Medusa knows that. She wants you dead not only because she wanted to hurt your wolf, but to secure her position. _You _can save yourself." He gestured to the cup sitting absently on the floor. "Drink this. It's extremely rare and even harder to get. It doesn't taste great but it will make you stronger than ever before."

Her empty eyes moved to the cup. "What is it?" She asked softly.

"Faerie blood. Elder faerie blood. The strongest blood in the world. There is a very limited supply so don't you dare waste it." He glanced behind him briefly. "I don't have much time, so please, drink it."

Her hand twitched. "Why would you give it to me?"

He looked at her, eyes piercing through her cold veil. "Because you are different."

He turned sharply behind him, eyes wild with panic. "They're coming- I'm out of time." He spun around toward her, urgency making him clumsy. "Maka, if there was ever a time to trust me, it's now. I have to go, but please drink it. You can save yourself. If you wish." He shuffled down the prison hall and vanished from her sight.

She stared at the cup, not really considering it but not ignoring it at the same time. She wanted to die. Soul was gone and she wanted to die. But she wanted to live as well. For herself. For revenge.

There was a choice she had to make. Whether to keep fighting for her life or to just let everything go that caused her pain. Whether to scratch and crawl just to survive or to go to sleep for all eternity and never wake up.

She was so tired of fighting. So tired of living in constant fear of her future- of waiting to look around the corner and find the next devastating disaster that life would spring on her. She was so tired of losing people. Her mom. Her Dad. Soul. It wasn't worth it anymore. She was _so tired of fucking fighting._

But she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Ten seconds before the soldiers reached her, she downed the faerie blood.

They drug her from her cell with no resistance on her part. One or two of the soldiers looked on her with pity, but not one of them said a word. One soldier prodded her with an all too familiar pole before the collar latched onto her neck with a 'click'. They led her down the seemingly never-ending hall at an excruciatingly slow pace, each guard holding some kind of weapon towards her in case she decided to make a wrong move. She could smell no human blood wafting from them; they were all vampires, and, with slight jolt of surprise, she realized that they were all terrified of her.

Noah seemed to be right about one thing then.

They led her out of the prison and she couldn't help but hiss and turn away violently from the sun once she saw it. She had been living for almost two-and-a-half weeks in nearly complete darkness so once its rays hit her, she felt like it was roasting her alive.

The guards gasped in surprise at her sudden reaction and one of them struck her with the blunt end of his weapon in panic. She hissed at him, causing the soldier to fall back on his haunches in fear. She smiled down at him, flashing sharp fangs in the sunlight.

She was shoved forward.

They were in the town now, and her eyes took in the massive amount of people that surrounded her. Their tattered clothes blew in the light breeze, carrying their scent over to her, making her breathe in deeply with want. She shook her head to clear her mind of foggy thoughts. Some of the people looked at her with absolute disdain. Some watched with pity. Everyone observed with anticipation. She wanted to spit at all of them.

It was at this point when she saw the guillotine. It was tall and slender, its shadow slinking over the wooden stage. Her throat tightened at the sight of it and she felt as if she could no longer find the air to breath. Her feet stumbled clumsily toward it, the guards' weapons prodding her back.

It was a funny thing, death.

It makes her feel as if she lived her life for nothing. Like she was born to die. Her mouth was dry when she looked around for anything that might help her escape.

It was so stupid. When she was living alone with her father, there were times in which she wanted to just go to sleep and never back wake up. When she lived with the wolf pack, she wanted to exist and be happy with them in that tiny little cave of theirs. But everything has changed.

Soul is dead and everything has changed. She would no longer see his striking features looking up at her and his mouth grinning at her with his sharp teeth. She would no longer hear his rumbling voice beside her when she had nightmares. There would be no more Soul. And for that, she no longer wished to exist.

And for that, the guillotine looked more inviting than ever.

But she wanted to survive more than ever.

All of a sudden, something began to happen inside of her body. Her black blood seemed to strengthen as it flowed in her veins, causing her muscles to go into an anomalous kind of frenzy. She could feel her incisors double in length and the sharpness of them made her cringe when they touched her lips. Her eyes went as black as night, making her vision increase in perceptiveness and suddenly everything seemed to be in heightened definition. She could see the blackheads on a young boys nose a mile away from her. Her ears picked up everyone's breathing around her until she wanted to scream at them to just hold their breath for five seconds.

Was this what faerie blood- _elder_ faerie blood- did to Vampires?

She looked up and saw everyone looking at her in alarm. She couldn't even imagine what she looked like. She felt like a monster. An extremely powerful, dangerous monster. A ruthless creature. A vengeful beast.

Her hands went up to her throat and she slipped her fingers beneath the collar. A pair of golden eyes caught her attention from beside the guillotine and she knew immediately who it was that she was glaring at.

_Her. _Medusa.

A tattoo of a snake slithered down each of her arms, which were crossed over her chest. Two thick locks of blonde hair tumbled down the front of her, only to meet each other and twist around themselves, making her hair look like a snake's tail. She was exotic and beautiful, but deadly and cruel. A sadist by all accounts. But her eyes held confusion as she looked upon Maka, wondering what she was going to do with the collar.

Maka had almost made it to the guillotine and Medusa smiled at her maliciously, her eyes stretching into slits. She could smell the blood that had not completely washed off the blade of the execution device when they forced her to kneel in front of it.

This was it. This was her last chance to fight back- to try and survive. Her head hit the wooden beam, the collar still attached firmly to her neck and her fingers still digging beneath it. She saw a man clad in all black robes grip the wooden hilt of a lever and then everything seemed to flow in slow motion. He slowly, very gradually pulled the lever toward him and she heard the blade above her race towards her neck.

"_You can save yourself."_

A word that she did not recognize bubbled up from her throat and flew across her tongue, tingling every part of her mouth as it traveled through it.

"_Rilasciare!" _She shouted.

The collar unlatched from her throat at once. She immediately pulled away from the guillotine just in time for the blade to cut off a small portion of her hair. She was just grateful that it wasn't her neck. She grabbed the blade and pulled it off of the mechanism, it being surprisingly light in her capable hands. When she turned towards her enemies stationed behind her, many of them cried out in alarm and confusion. This wasn't supposed to happen. A few of them ran away in fear, but one brave, arrogant soul sprinted towards her, sword raised in hostility and mouth carrying a war-cry.

She sliced him in two.

The civilians screamed in revulsion when his body landed in a lifeless heap on the stage. Women scooped up their children and ran from the scene, their husbands clutching them to their sides as they escaped from the bloodshed and the terror of violence.

By this point, Maka didn't even care that she had just taken a life. She was too enraged, too heartbroken, and too ruthless to be burdened by it. She set her sights on Medusa, whose eyes were crinkled in deep amusement. Her tongue darted out in a hiss that was all too serpent like, making Maka reciprocate her taunt by bearing her teeth.

"Child," Medusa mocked, her voice as deadly as her looks. "Do you actually think you can _win_ this battle? Against me? Against my underlings?" She threw her head back and shook will vicious laughter. "You are even more foolish than you appear." Her eyes cut at Maka, the cruelty in them giving her an even more vindictive appearance. "More foolish than that wolf, perhaps?"

Maka's eyes were lit ablaze. She screamed in abhorrence and slashed the blade at the serpent, but Medusa dodged the attack just before the sharp metal sliced through her. Maka cried out in pain when Medusa's nails ripped through the skin on her face and black blood poured from the cuts. Maka lunged again and caught the other vampire this time on her right arm, making the tattoo that slithered up her arm sever in half. Medusa barely winced.

This wasn't working. Noah had confided to her that she was the strongest, but that didn't mean that she was the best fighter. Medusa possibly had centuries of experience in warfare, whereas Maka had little to none. She would lose if they kept this up.

Medusa came at her again, eyes twinkling with enjoyment and hands poised to destroy.

"_You are stronger than all of us and Medusa knows that."_

Another foreign word ripped at her throat and pushed through the barrier of her lips with urgency.

"_Impegnarsi!"_

Medusa's eyes went wide with shock and she fell to the ground in complete stiffness. Her hands came together behind her back and her face was pressed against the wooden floor. Her legs wrapped around themselves in such a way that it was almost nauseating to look at. She screamed in torment, making Maka smile sadistically.

"You killed my best friend." She said, emotionless. "You murdered my Soul. You executed my love." She slightly surprised herself when she said the latter, but she knew it was true.

"I am going to tear you limbs off one by one. Finger by finger. Toe by toe. Then, you will know a fraction of my pain." Her smile vanished. "But first," she turned toward the town. "I'm going to destroy this God-forsaken village."

This place was going to burn under her touch.

The villagers were running around ragged, screaming and crying all at the same time, everyone looking at her with terror in their eyes. She was a monster. She didn't care. She wanted to destroy everything.

Suddenly, Medusa uttered a word that Maka could recognize but was unfamiliar with at the same time. She turned around just in time for the serpent to seize Maka's neck and she winced when Medusa's nails dug into her skin.

"Silly girl." Medusa hissed. "What makes you think that you could have ever beaten me?" Her fingers dug into Maka's throat and she choked in pain.

"I'm going to snap your neck like a toothpick." Medusa's tongue darted out in a silent hiss.

Her hold on Maka became tighter and tighter and Maka's grip on her wrist became weaker and weaker until her hands fell to her sides in feebleness. She could still hear Medusa's cackling in her ears, but it was becoming softer and quieter with each passing second. She couldn't hear or smell anything anymore. She could feel her neck breaking.

"_Almost everything dies when it doesn't have a head."_

How true.

She felt the pressure be removed from her neck and her body slammed into the wooden floor beneath her. She was gasping for air and her fingernails scraped at the timber boards, collecting tiny splinters beneath the nub. Her senses slowly came back to her and she could hear the bloodcurdling screams of Medusa ripping through the damp air. She flipped on her back and peered over to where the sounds originated.

Her heart stopped.

He was half transformed- ears sticking out of his head and tail standing straight up from behind him. His arms were around Medusa in an extremely firm grip and tufts of hair were scattered all over his paler-than-she-had-ever-seen skin.

His sharp teeth were buried in Medusa's neck.

She slumped in his arms and he threw her down like she was a ragdoll, disgust and hatred traced on the lines and angles of his face. His eyes immediately went to Maka and they softened considerably, worry and concern swimming in them like bloody pools.

Maka's hand was over her mouth and tears were pouring down her face. The blood of the man she had killed was all over her and her hair was sticking to her face from the sweat that had gathered there. He walked over to her and kneeled gently at her side, his body slightly swaying a little from weakness and exertion. He looked worse than she had ever seen him- black eyes and cuts disfiguring his body; his hair was disheveled and was crusted with dried blood. She had noticed him limping on his way over to her.

He reached out to touch her, his hand hesitating halfway, hanging in midair.

"Soul." She whispered.

His hand rested on her check and they both leaned into each other.

His lips clung to hers like a lifeline.

**A/N: **_**Translations: **_

_**Rilasciare: **__Release!_

_**Impegnarsi: **__Bind yourself!_

_xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx_

_**I read back at some of my earlier chapters and I just cringed from the horrible writing. I am so sorry to everyone who had to read that. *shivers***_

_**I wrote this whole thing is basically two days. I just had this extreme burst of inspiration. **_

_**I have many OTP's, but I think that I have finally figured out that Soul and Maka are my TRUE OTP.**_

_**Anywho,**_

_**Reviews**_

_**OtakuPrincess28: **__**Thank you so much! And don't worry, it will be finished (hopefully by next summer). And to answer your question, no, they do not have a particular reaction to sunlight, however they are stronger during the night rather than during the day. The only reason Maka has a bad reaction to the sun during this chapter is because she has been shut away in almost total darkness for an extended period of time. I hope you really liked this chapter! :D**_

_**LukaLover: **__**Mwahaha, Medusa it is! You were right, my friend! ; ) Thanks for your review!**_

_**Angel of deaths darkness: **__**Thank you so much, my love! Ah, I remember my days before I got an account ( I had to keep checking the story because I didn't have an alert on it ). *wipes tear* those were the days. Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Jewelz Experimental:**__** The lemon will be between Soul and Maka, promise! They are my favorites! :3 Thank you so much for your compliment and review! Hope you liked the update!**_

_**maritsa. : **__**Haha, I'M SORRY! My updates are always pretty spaced out. I have to wait for inspiration to hit me. Hehe. Hope you loved the new chapter! :D**_

_**XxXLucyloverXxX: **__**Thank you, dearest! I'm very glad you like it! Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**AngelFromTheLost: **__**DO YOU STILL LOVE ME EVEN THOUGH I'M A BAD UPDATER? *pulls out ring* Angel, will you do me the honor of…reading my story? *Cries*. Ha. Thanks for your review, hope you enjoy my latteeee update! :D**_

_**Epic Otaku Cherry: **__**Thank you so much. It means a lot. I wish you luck on your journey to become a psychiatrist! The only thing we can do to stop suicide is to just keep spreading the love. Thank you for your review and I reallyyyy hope you enjoy my update!**_

_**Animepnk88: **__**Haha! I freaking love Paramore. They are a fitting band when it comes to Soul Eater, I think. Thank you very much, my dear, for reviewing and making me smile :D. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**messedupinthehead69: **__**You really don't know how happy it makes me when people say that my story made them feel intense emotions, haha! Thanks for your lovely review and making me giddy with glee :D. Hope you loved this next chapter!**_

_**Imahumannotasandwich: **__**First of all, I fucking love your username. Second of all, I want to apologize for not putting Liz and Kid in this chapter. I sowwyyy : (. Regardless, I realllyyyyy hope you liked the chapter anyway :D. Thank you for your ahhhhmazing review, my dove!**_

_**Thaoxox: **__**Hmm, well I personally have never heard of anyone deep-frying coke, but I know a lot of people who deep fry koolaid! Same thing, maybe? Haha. But yes, we deep fry basically anything. Dude, you should deep fry oreos. Best thing ever. Just take some pancake batter, dip the oreos in them (make sure both sides are coated), place enough oil to cover the bottom of a skillet and fry both sides of the oreo until they are golden brown. Then enjoy! I don't even like oreos, but they are the shit when they're fried. And what do we think of Aussies? Hmm, well we often relate you guys to 'Outback Steakhouse' and 'The Crocodile Hunter'. We like Chris Hemsworth (and Liam Hemsworth, but I can't stand him) so you guys have a good reputation of being the birth place of those hunks. We also relate you to Kangaroos, and you guys have some of the weirdest animals ever. Haha. That pretty much sums it up. Oh, and you weren't being mean at all. Quite the opposite, really. Ha. Anywho, I hope you like the chapter and thanks for answering my question! :D**_

_**Froid**__**:*hides* please don't take my soul! I updated, see? Spare me, oh magical one! Teehee. Hope you like the update and thank you for your marvelous review!**_

_**Mouers: **__**Yes, I know I'm a terrible updater, ahaha. But, regardless, I hope you reallyyyy enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your beautiful review, my love! :D**_

**END**

_**Much love to all of you readers/reviewers,**_

_**~Sin**_

_**P.S. How did you guys like the end of the Soul Eater Manga?**_

_**P.S. Planning on doing a lemon for this story, so I have just one question. Do you want it to be at the end of this story or do you want me to create a new story so that I can keep this story rated 'T'? Be honest! Or should I even do a lemon?**_


End file.
